


RockStar and the Librarian

by LoriLemons



Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 80s story, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bondage, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dark!Nikki, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fellacio, Female Masturbation, Filthy, First Time Blow Jobs, Knife Play, Leather Kink, Leather Pants Kink, Librarian - Freeform, Marking, Mild Voyeurism, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rockstars, Sex with handle of Knife, Spanking, Squirting, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Watching, mild violence, noncon, rockstar and the librarian, snooty girl, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 81,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Cordelia is a nerdy librarian living in 1980's San Francisco. Born into money and privilege, she finds herself chasing after her wild teenaged niece and ends up at a Motley Crue concert. She runs into Nikki Sixx and he decides he wants her.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580524
Comments: 149
Kudos: 89





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if non con is not your cup of tea, if it isn't you may want to move on. I don't like violent non con, so rest assured on that account. I hope you enjoy this story set in the 80s about a nerdy girl who loses her virginity to Nikki Sixx backstage while trying to rescue her teenaged niece who doesn't want to be rescued. This is also a bit of a comedy. There is very little fan fic content for rock stars, so I would like to share a few. Who doesn't find a leather clad, long haired rocker wanting to have his way with you intriguing?

This was exactly the sort of of thing that Cordelia hated. Her stupid teenage niece had decided to sneak out of her house to attend a rock concert and Deely was now tracking her down and trying to bring her back home before her mother found out. Kristin wasn't much younger than Deely herself. She was her sister's oldest daughter and she happened to know that Kristin had been unnecessarily stressing Arabella out to no end lately. She'd just wrapped it up at the library and come by her sister's house to check on them when she'd seen her niece dressed very scantily and climbing out of her window. Cordelia ran after Kristin, but Kristin had just laughed and run off, getting in the car with her girlfriends and they'd screeched off. 

Oh no, not on her watch. Deely had gotten into her practical sedan and chased after Kristin and her friends. They'd led her to the arena which was full of cars. She caught a glimpse of Kristin's heavily hair sprayed, blonde hair running through the parking lot with her friends. It helped that she was wearing bright red. Deely pushed up her over sized glasses, got out of her car and ran to catch up with Kristin. She could see Kristin laughing with her friends and looking over her shoulder. Luckily Cordelia was wearing her practical beige flats. 

Deely was so concerned with running after Kristin, that she didn't pay much mind to the big haired, scantily clad people also going into the building. She didn't know what rock concert this was, didn't have a ticket, but she knew she needed to get her niece. Once inside, she saw the huge lines for drinks, bathrooms, tickets, and she'd temporarily lost track of Kristin and her friends. She stopped for a moment, perusing her surroundings and she realized that she was so far out of her element that it was laughable. Several concert goers were sneering and snickering at her as she tried to find Kristin. When she found that girl, she was in so much trouble. 

All of the sudden she felt out of place, She wore a button up white blouse with a peter pan collar with a little brown sweater vest over it, a beige and brown plaid skirt that fell to her calves, pantyhose, beige flats, and a wide brown headband in what she could see was the only hair with no hairspray in it. Her dark brown hair hung straight and down to her waist. She wore little makeup, only pink lip balm and a bit of mascara and blush, but Cordelia didn't believe in too much hair, too much makeup, too much color. She felt comfortable when disappearing into the background and not being noticed. The problem is that being plain was standing out at a place like this. She really was going to kill Kristin when she got ahold of her. 

Cordelia wandered, keeping her eyes peeled for Kristin, ignoring the leers and even some catcalls and laughter. She just wanted to grab Kristin and leave as soon as possible. There were girls wearing almost nothing, men wearing women's makeup and leather pants, people kissing and groping each other lewdly, strange men staring at her like they wanted to either kill her or something she didn't want to even contemplate. Her heart was beating madly. 

She caught a glimpse of Kristin going into the giant auditorium and tried to follow, but was immediately turned away for not having a ticket. Deely's pleas to save her niece from so much debauchery fell on deaf ears and all the big man did was smirk and pointed her to the ticket desk, but when she tried to buy a ticket, which was ludicrous as Cordelia hated rock music, and only needed a ticket to get to her niece, she was turned down because it was a sold out show. 

Cordelia hung her head in her hands for a moment, feeling utterly forlorn and wondering if she should just leave it be and wait for Kristin to come home, when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up and saw a man with heavily sprayed hair and eyeliner. He wore a bright pink, purposely and strategically torn top and leather pants. He was smiling oily at her and she waited for him to talk.

“I see you were unable to get a ticket, I happen to have one for sale.” 

“Ok, how much,” she asked desperately. 

“Fifty,” he said, daring her to turn him down. 

Cordelia was astounded. That was a lot of money just to find her niece. She almost turned him down, but he continued, “Listen lady, it's the best you're going to find and there is even a backstage pass for an extra 10, although I don't know why a classy broad like you would want to go back there.” 

She grit her teeth and pulled a little wallet from the pocket of her skirt. She handed him three twenties and asked for change. She had no reason to want to go backstage. It turned out that he didn't have change so she grimaced at him and snatched the ticket and backstage pass out of his hand and stormed off. She could hear him laughing smugly behind her. Damn scalper. 

She went back to enter the auditorium just to find that she needed to go up a level. There were so many people that she wasn't sure she'd ever find Kristin. She tried to walk around and find her, but was told to find her seat. It was so warm inside the main building and so noisy and dark. Cordelia finally found her seat, and sat down, but she was beyond overwhelmed. She'd just spent sixty dollars to sit in a rock concert to find her ungrateful niece and with the thousands of people here, she was thinking she was out of luck. She was also fairly sure that there was a giant upside down pentagram up on the stage and decapitated manikin heads. What the hell had she gotten herself in to?

She was still scanning the whole building to no avail when the show started. Everyone around her was screaming and cheering. Lights were flashing, pyrotechnics shot sparks into the air and the band was suddenly on stage. As the music started she realized that she was in her own private version of hell. The music was so loud. The guitar ripped, the bass thudded, the drums pounded and the singer's voice felt like it was ripping apart her soul. Every once in awhile the singer would start talking in the middle of the songs, cussing profusely, making her uncomfortable. Damn it Kristin. 

She'd always been closer to Kristin than her own sister, Arabella. Arabella had been her professor parent's first child and for 15 years their only. Then when they thought they were safe and they would never reproduce again, Their English professor mother had become pregnant again. It had been a hard pregnancy, but Cordelia Marie Franklin had come into the serious world of academics and having a nearly grown sibling. Arabella had been the rebel, running off at 18 years old to marry a man ten years her senior, a heating and air conditioning technician, who had dropped out of high school to pursue the family business. Arabella had given birth to Kristin on Cordelia's 6th birthday. 

Kristin had always looked up to her aunt. They'd played together as kids, and Kristin was always such a sweet pretty little thing. Blonde and blue eyed, beautiful and petite while Cordelia had been tall, awkward and skinny. Then puberty had hit, and Kristin filled out, realized that her new bod and looks attracted the cool kids and the cute boys. All of the sudden her nerdy aunt Deely wasn't cool. Puberty had also hit Deely, but she tried to cover up her shape with her plain clothing. She didn't like to flaunt herself the way Kristin did. 

While her nose had been in books, Kristin had made new friends, lost her virginity, started acting wild and it hurt Cordelia to see her like this. Deely had to admit, that Arabella had also had a wild streak. Cordelia could never understand why her sister and niece had chosen such a common life when they had come from professors and wealth. Cordelia still lived at home, but had her own part of the house that was by itself. She had her own small library, but she also worked at the local library. She wasn't the main librarian, but she was in line for when the librarian retired. It was where she felt at home. The library was comfort. She had gone to university like her parents, and had graduated last year with her bachelors in English literature, but she didn't feel comfortable being professors like her parents. She wanted to be a librarian and a writer. 

The funny thing is that lately she'd tried to write a novel, but it was boring. She'd had no passion, no experience with life. Even in college, she'd studied instead of going to mixers or parties. She'd joked with her mother over lunch yesterday that she needed some more life experience to be a writer and her mother had responded drolly, “but not too much love.” She knew that her mother meant, “not like your sister and your niece.” but was too polite to actually say it. 

Cordelia had been seriously considering traveling, going abroad to experience life before she settled down, maybe even losing her virginity to a nice handsome Italian or French boy, but she was always so busy with the library. Also, she was scared. She was borderline agoraphobic and she realized that. Yet, here she was sitting in the middle of thousands of screaming fans who sang along with this loud and rude music. She much preferred classical. 

The man next to her absent mindedly put his hand on her knee and she pushed it away abruptly. Just when she'd lost her hope, she spotted her niece. She was at the very front, right next to the stage and the singer was right in her face singing while she sang back to him. When he stood back up, she pulled her shirt up and flashed him her breasts. Deely's cheeks pinkened with embarrassment. The singer smiled and Kristin screeched with excitement and started jumping around with her friends. Cordelia shook herself out it, and immediately got up just as the band started in on a heavier song. As she pushed and squeezed herself out of the row she was in she could hear the band playing a song about shouting at the devil. She was going to pull Kristin out by her pretty little ear in front of God and everyone, just wait. 

By the time that Deely got down to the lower part of the auditorium she had to argue with another door bouncer and about time that tears came to her eyes, she saw Kristin and her friends go out another door that went around to the backstage. Deely started to follow and was stopped. 

“Not without a backstage pass or unless you're hot,” said the bald man looking her over skeptically.

“But,” Deely started to cry and then screeched with excited rememberance, “I do have a backstage pass!”

She had almost forgotten that she'd grabbed it when the scalper had made her pay sixty dollars and she didn't think she'd need it. The doorman looked as shocked as she did. She handed it to him, and he looked at it, looked back at her and over her body, shook his head and laughed. 

She thought he was going to turn her down, but instead he moved aside for her and she was pretty sure she heard him say, “Those kinky fucks must have a school girl fetish or someone thinks he's funny.” 

Deely didn't have time to think about what he'd said, she just needed to get to Kristin and now. She'd heard about what kinds of things may happen backstage, she didn't understand it all exactly, but she knew it wasn't good. She rushed to the backstage area, once again ignoring leers and snickers and even words like, “goody two shoes” “geek” and “square”. She found her niece down the hall going into a door that she presumed was a dressing room area. Like hell! Deely rushed faster, not realizing that the music had ended for some time.


	2. The Crue Meets The Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia inadvertently barges into the Crue's dressing room to find her niece and meets the rowdy band members, one of who decides she belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I particularly enjoyed writing this scene and wrote it in the perception of Cordelia who was not a fan of Motley Crue and didn't know who they were. Trigger warning, there is some drug use in this chapter. During the 80's, this band drank heavily and used drugs. I tried to stay faithful to their personalities. Another warning, one of the characters is 17, which is legal in some states, but some may consider under age. This story is porn with plot, so smut is coming soon. Enjoy.

As Cordelia got to the door, it slammed in her face. That was it, she'd had it with that girl's audacity and attitude. Cordelia swung the door open and said, “Kristin Francis Owens, you're coming home with me!” 

Deely's eyes opened wide as she realized that the band and quite a few topless girls were lounged around on couches and chairs and she'd just barged in on them. The band consisted of four heavily made up men with long very big hair. Three of them had dark hair, one light blonde. They all wore black and red. Two of them were very tall, one very small and the blonde one was shorter, but she could see his body under red and black leather straps was very fit. They were all staring at her like she was an alien. She felt like she'd just rushed into a lion's den. 

They all started laughing and the tall skinny one said, “Dude, whose mom is this?”

She blushed, and wished the floor would swallow her. She quickly looked for her niece and saw her trying to avoid her in the corner. Cordelia found just enough strength to frown over at Kristin who refused to look at her. 

The blonde one said, “I don't think she is a mom, she looks kind of young, hey, librarian, take off your glasses so we can see you.” 

Cordelia shook her head and then said, “I'm sorry for interrupting, I'm just here for my niece, she snuck out and I'm bringing her home.” 

They all laughed again and they started taking turns passing around a silver tray and sniffing white powder from it with a rolled up dollar. 

“Which one is your niece,” asked the small black haired one, who looked older than the others. 

“Kristin...” said Cordelia in a warning tone and pointed to the corner. 

Kristin looked up slowly and she was pink. They all turned to look and the blonde one wriggled his finger at her, which she instantly obeyed. He motioned to his lap and she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cordelia was scandalized. 

Cordelia pushed her glasses up on her nose again and tried to ignore the gaze of the large black haired man who had streaks of black smeared under his eyes, he was starting intently at her. 

The blonde man asked, “Is this your aunt?” 

“Yes,” replied her niece sheepishly.

“And do you want to go home with your aunt?”

Kristin avoided Cordelia's eyes and said quietly, “no.”

Anger and fear rose up in Cordelia's throat, “Kristin, this is not up for debate, you're coming home with me or so help me God.” 

They all laughed again and the big one who was making Cordelia nervous said, “There is no God here lady, you're in the wrong place for that.” 

Cordelia looked at him and gulped. She cleared her throat, “I'm sorry gentlemen, my niece is 17 years old, far too young for...the things going on in here,” she blushed and all of them laughed again. 

The tall skinny one said, “She's actually embarrassed, this is the most entertained I've been in a long time.” 

The blonde one said, “What's your name lady?”

She was getting tired of being the butt of their joke, so she said, “Not like it's any of your business, but it's Cordelia Franklin,” and she lifted her chin in the way that only well to do people can. 

The little man said, “How did you get in here?”

“I bought a ticket from a man out in the atrium, I didn't have change so he gave me a backstage pass, I didn't think I'd need it, but apparently I did,” she spoke in a rather uppity way that had everyone in the room really studying her, everyone except for Kristin. She was just hanging her head and rubbing her hand over the blonde man's chest. Cordelia lifted the pass for them all to see. 

They laughed again, “Mark fucking gave her a groupie pass. Oh this is too good,” said the skinny one. 

“I am NOT a...”Cordelia raised her chin “,groupie.” 

“Seems that you are,” said the bigger man, “She's mine.” 

The lankier man and the the smaller older man looked disappointed, but the blonde one laughed. 

“I beg your pardon,” asked Cordelia clearly shaken, but trying to resume her dignity. 

The skinny one said, “You see, we have a guy who goes around and finds the hottest chicks for us, the ones who he thinks we'll enjoy. He gives them backstage passes and we trust him to find the best ones. He gave you a pass, which means he was fucking with us, or you're fucking with us, or he saw something in you that he thought we'd want. Obviously you're going for that naughty librarian thing, right? You could lose some inches off that skirt though.” 

“First of all I do not...” she cleared her throat, and couldn't bring herself to use the f word, “mess with anyone, and second of all, what's wrong with being a librarian, I'm quite good at it, and third, I had to pay for that ridiculous pass. Kristin, I'll have you know, you are paying me back for every cent I had to waste to save you.” 

They laughed again, “Oh this is too good,” said the skinny one. 

“It looks,” the blonde one said while fondling her nieces breasts, “like Kristin here doesn't want to be saved.” 

Kristin nuzzled into the blonde man's touch as he bent down to suck at her neck and Cordelia's hazel green eyes widened in shock. Her mouth hung open and she looked like she was trying to think of what to say, “Please Kristin, let's go home.” 

“Oh I don't think so,“ said the blonde one, “I think I'm going to enjoy seeing what Little Miss Perfect here is trying so very hard to save.” 

“She's a minor,” said Cordelia shocked.

“Age of consent in this state is 17, trust me, we do our research.” 

“How old would you be to be her aunt,” asked the big one, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet. 

“None of your business.” 

“Early 20's I'd bet,” said the smaller man.

“Really it doesn't matter to me, but I'd be willing to bet the blonde one's not a virgin, but this one is,” said the big one. 

“That is absolutely not up for discussion,” sputtered Cordelia with anger. 

“She's probably just mad because she needs to get laid. Nikki, you should take care of that shit,” said the skinnier guy, laughing. 

“If you don't, I will,” said the smaller man. 

“I said she's mine Mick,” said Nikki. 

“It's a shame, I like the classier girls,” said Mick. 

“I'm not anyone's, she...” said Cordelia, pointing to Kristin, “is my responsibility and she's coming home with me.” 

The only problem was that the blonde man had his tongue in her mouth and Kristin wasn't listening to her aunt. 

Cordelia shook her head and pushed up her glasses again, “Kristin, for shame, I'm very disappointed, I would hate to have to explain to your mother why you're not home yet.” 

Kristin lifted her head. Cordelia, shifted on one foot and wrung her hands. Kristin's eyes filled with sadness, and conflict, she started to raise off the blonde one's lap, but he held onto her and said, “Nikki, take care of that girl, I'm tired of listening to her and I'm ready to fuck her niece.” 

Both girls made a cry, Kristin's a thrill of being pulled back down to the blonde one's lap and Cordelia because she hated all of them. She hated the blonde one for debauching her niece, even in front of her. She hated the skinny one for making jokes and thinking it was so funny. She hated the other two because they wanted her, for what reason she didn't know, and she really really hated the big one, because she could sense he was dangerous. Cordelia went to walk toward her niece, and grab her arm up when she was pulled up around her middle, hoisted over a big leather clad shoulder and carried out of the room. Before the door shut she heard the skinny one laugh again, and her niece shriek.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki gets Cordelia alone and won't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace Yourself, this is filthy, and this is non con. Forgive me.

Cordelia could feel the warmth of Nikki's hand running up her skirt as he walked with her, but every time she was going to scream or yell at him, he bounced her against his shoulder. He said not a word, but walked down the hall with her until he found a door that led to a secluded dressing room smaller than the one they'd previously been in. When they were inside, she saw him lock the door behind them and walk to a futon that was against the wall. 

Nikki didn't release Cordelia for several moments as she struggled against him. He smoothed his hands over the backs of her stocking clad thighs. Finally, he hoisted her off of his shoulder and dumped her on the futon. She landed askew with her skirt up around her hips and her white cotton panties showing just a bit while he towered over her, looking rather intimidating. Nikki lowered to his knees in front of her, pulling her ankles so he could adjust her legs up on either side of his hips. His hands slid up the sides of her thighs to hold firmly to her hips. He looked deeply into her eyes. 

Cordelia was trying to figure a way out of this predicament, opening and closing her mouth as if she were going to say something, but nothing would come out. Her small hands reached for his to push them off of her hips, but he remained firm. He watched her as if he was trying to figure her out. Finally his hands left her hips to take her hideous glasses off of her face. He threw them across the room. 

“Hey,” shouted Cordelia. 

Nikki ran his hands through her smooth, long hair and away from her face, taking in her features, “Looks like someone's been hiding something, I wonder what else you're hiding under this ugly outfit.” 

“Ugly? Why you, horrible depraved man, let me up,” she screeched. 

“You know those uppity words you say, really turn me on.” 

Cordelia snapped her mouth shut and tried to push away. He was strong and he had her right where he wanted her. Nikki wanted to see more of her. Her face already was a nice surprise. She wasn't nearly as plain and nerdy as he'd thought she was. Well, she was nerdy, but she was pretty. She protested, but he pulled her little brown sweater vest over head. She tried to hold onto it, but he pulled harder than her and it came off and was also thrown across the room. 

“You absolutely may not take these liberties with me. I am a woman, not some groupie who wants your hands on me, and I refuse to let you touch me.” 

“You think you're too good for me,” he asked.

The look on his face almost made her feel bad, and she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lose her virginity to a rockstar on a dressing room futon unwillingly when she hadn't ever let anyone touch her before. No. She had to do something to make him stop. She lifted her chin and nodded. 

That just inflamed him more. “I can't wait to get you all dirty. You're so clean, so pristine. I bet you live in a nice house, I bet you're very educated. I bet you've never even seen a cock before.” 

“Please,” she begged, but he acted like he misunderstood her, like she was begging to see a cock, when she was just begging him to let her go.

“Oh, you want to see a cock then?'

“No” but he put a hand over her mouth and with the other hand pulled apart the laces of his leather pants and pulled himself out to show her how hot she was making him.

Cordelia's eyes widened and she gasped. She tried to shimmy back away from him and pull out of his grasp. Her response seemed to please him and he watched her breaths come out in heavy bursts. 

“Oh my God,” she finally said.

“I told you, God's not here. You just so happened to fall into the clutches of evil.” 

She tried to get up onto the futon so she could get out of his grasp, but he grabbed her ankles again and pulled her back down to him. Nikki grabbed her delicate wrists up above her head while he rubbed his dick against the inside of her leg and used one hand to undo the buttons of her crisp white blouse. He'd never seen a blouse so white and so virginal before and he felt his control slipping away. He knew he shouldn't force her, but a woman like her would never give him the time of day. He needed to touch her purity, he needed to feed off of her innocence like he was a vampire and her purity was what he hungered for. A girl like her probably bathed in rose petals in a claw foot tub. 

When he got her shirt open he pulled it apart and gazed at her white silk bra for some time while she struggled under him. Her skin was so white and smooth. He saw a single tear fall from her eye and slide down her pretty cheek, “You're so beautiful like this,” he remarked. 

“You do not have permission to touch me, please let me go.” 

“Permission? All the permission I needed, I got when you came storming into our dressing room at my show with your groupie pass, acting like you're so much better than any of us. Maybe that's why your niece ran off tonight. She couldn't stand the pressure of trying to add up in your eyes.” 

She gasped, and he knew he'd struck a nerve. He took the opportunity to pull her white blouse off of her arms and throw it into the collection of her ugly old lady clothes in the corner. Her too long plaid skirt pooled around her hips and her white silk bra clung nicely to her round, surprisingly voluptuous breasts. 

“I was right, you were hiding more under those uppity clothes of yours. I'm pleasantly surprised.” 

“Oh great,” she grit out, “my greatest joy, pleasing you with my private parts. These were never meant for you or your eyes,” 

His eyes filled with anger and desire and she knew she'd messed up. 

“Maybe my mouth? I'd like to see my makeup smeared all over those pretty little tits.” 

Oh well, if she was going down, she was going down swinging, “I loathe you.” 

“Good,” he said, and pulled her bra off none too gently, exposing her coral nipples. 

Like he'd told her, his mouth lowered onto each breast, not gently, but not painfully either, sucking on each one as she bucked under him and screeched. His makeup smeared her white smooth globes. He looked down and enjoyed the sight. She was panting, but whether with anger, fear or pleasure he wasn't certain. There was fire in her eyes and he loved it. He'd had a lot of women, at least one or two a night, but they had no purity, no dignity, no fire, no passion. He wasn't into forcing girls into sex, but this one, he needed her. The thought of letting her run back to her big fancy house, her cunt still untouched and pure, without having been filled by him was pure torture. He and the other boys weren't used to not getting every single thing they wanted, and he wanted her. 

She noticed his cock throbbing against her thigh and she tried to move away from it. Cordelia looked down at it and was frightened. She had a strong feeling that this monster was going to force it into her and she had a thrill of fear in her belly. Thrill? No! She didn't want this, did she? No, of course not and she said it out loud to convince both herself and him, “I don't want you, I don't want that,” and he saw her eyes go to his cock. He smiled. 

He had a feeling that if he could just get her turned on, it'd be easier for her. He leaned down and took her mouth with his. At first he felt her hands punch against his chest, but then he felt her fist his shirt. His tongue pushed into her mouth, he heard her try to say something, but then his tongue met hers and he felt her melt. He coaxed her tongue with his, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth, noting that that tongue didn't taste like booze. He kissed her for some time noticing that she wasn't fighting anymore so he took advantage of the situation and moved a hand up her thigh and in between her legs. She bucked. 

She was still wearing those ugly beige nylons, but they were kind of sexy. If she hadn't been wearing white panties, he would have ripped the crotch out of them and had her like that. He reached down and peeled each side off of her long legs. As he went, he enjoyed the feeling of her smooth skin against his palm. He threw them across the room. 

He lifted his head and looked into her hazy eyes, “I'm going to touch your fancy pussy with my undeserving filthy fingers now.” 

She shook her head and grabbed his wrist, “Please, no.”

“Is your pussy too good for the likes of me?”

“No, well, yes, but I've never...no one has ever. I don't want it like this.” 

“Well, how do you want it,” he asked. 

She blushed, “Well, I never thought about that, just not like this. I don't know you, I'm....I'm not supposed to be here.” 

“Shit, I want you so bad,” Nikki admitted on a whim. 

“The feeling is not mutual,” she seethed. 

His strong jaw was set in aggravation as he went to the waist line of her fine white cotton panties and he pulled them down her hips. She struggled, but he was able to pull them down her legs and then throw them to the side. His strong hands gripped her knees then squeezed gently, pulling her long white legs apart. She heard an intake of breath come from him but she was humiliated. She tried to close her legs again,but he wouldn't have it. He just looked down at her most private spot as if he was trying to soak it all it. 

She definitely didn't shave or wax, but regardless of that, he was looking at her in awe, like she was a Christmas present that he'd really wanted and he was about to play. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Your pussy is as pure as the fresh driven snow, Cordelia, is that your name? Cordelia? Even your name is snooty.”

She gritted out, “Yes, it's Cordelia, but I'm not as pure as snow,” she huffed. 

“Really,” he raised a black eyebrow at her, “have you been with a man before, have you been filled with a cock? Has someone had their fingers on you, their tongue?”

He was jealous for only a moment before she shook her head, “Well, no, but I've read books, I know things. I know what happens between a man and a woman.” 

He laughed then, “You've read books? I don't think books will have prepared you for the real deal sweetheart.” 

She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, turning her head to the side, which hoisted up her breasts and he laughed again. He felt like a pirate who'd found treasure, and there was no way he was giving this treasure up. His big warm hand slowly smoothed over the inside of her thigh, brushing lightly passed her center and then back over the other thigh. She realized she was holding her breath now. 

Nervously she said, “I'm worried about my niece, do you think she's okay, I wonder what he's doing to her.” 

Nikki laughed again, a husky deep sound that sent another shiver through her, “Knowing Vince, he's balls deep and fucking her every which way to Sunday.” 

She cried out in agony and he lifted his eyes to her, “Don't worry, the ladies don't typically complain about a night with Vince, or Tommy for that matter.” 

Cordelia sniffed, holding back tears, “Well not only did I fail in saving her, but now I'm in the same horrible predicament.” 

His hackles rose again, but he snapped, “Did it ever occur to you honey, that sometimes it's better not to be saved?” 

Before she could retort back, he'd pushed his index finger into her causing her hips to jerk and she made a sound of shocked surprise. Nikki pushed gently against her tightness pulling slowly back out and then back into her with one finger. She wasn't exactly soaking wet yet, but there was moisture there. She was a woman now and she'd been denying herself the pleasures of the flesh. She was ripe and ready and he fully intended to introduce her to those pleasures. He pushed his thick finger back into her, pushing in farther and she gasped. 

“So tight Cordelia, I'm going to enjoy this.” 

“It's not too late, you can stop now,” she persisted in a high pitched voice. 

“I could, but that wouldn't be fun for either of us. If I send you home now, you'll lay in those expensive sheets of yours, tossing and turning wondering what sorts of things a man like me could do to that body of yours. I think that a girl like you is more into fantasy than she lets on, and a part of you wants this, a part of you is curious, and passionate.” 

While he talked, he gently pumped his finger in and out of her tightness and she realized that she willingly held her legs open for him. She knew that he hit closer to home than she wanted to admit, but why? Why with him? Because he was the only man who had actively pursued her, ever? Was it because he was reminiscent of some untamed hero from an adventure novel? Or was he the villein? 

Almost as if he could read her mind he said, “The attraction to forbidden fruit is the strongest aphrodisiac.” 

He was definitely forbidden fruit. She still didn't want this, she still felt compelled to run, but she felt her nipples tighten into hard buds and felt her hips rise ever so slightly. His finger was starting to feel less intrusive now as it glided in and out. She didn't realize that he was just preparing her now, there would be so much more. 

He could feel her tight little cunt getting slicker now, preparing herself for him, and he smiled almost in a sinister fashion. He wondered if his little librarian had an inner freak. She wasn't struggling or fighting him anymore, so he took advantage of that and lowered his head down to kiss at her inner thigh. She gasped, but didn't stop him. He ran his tongue from her thigh to her opening, not removing his finger. When the tip of his tongue touched her clit, her hips jerked up involuntarily. He held her hip tight with his other hand just in case she tried to bolt. His tongue fluttered softly against her and he tried not to grin as she made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan. 

As he licked his hot tongue over her most sensitive and private area, he withdrew his finger almost to the point of exit and then added his middle finger as well. She bucked again, but he sucked her clit gently as he pushed his fingers inside her now wet cunt. Women, their bodies worked pretty much the same and there was nothing that could make a woman cum faster than getting fingered and their clit licked, it even softened up a shrew. He needed her to be ready for when he finally filled her with his cock. 

Nikki lifted his head, not stopping the pumps of his fingers while he asked, “Cordelia, how old are you?” 

Her hazel eyes were dilated and she seemed to be panting, she thought for a moment,  
. good, he was making her forget her own age, “Twenty three,” she got out breathing heavily. 

“How the hell did you make it to twenty three without ever getting ate out?” 

She tensed, “I spend most of my time in the library, and in college instead of partying, I studied.” 

He laughed, “You're such a little treasure and you fell right into my lap.” 

She shivered with the dark way he said it, but his mouth was back on her again and she was feeling things she didn't know she could feel. While he flicked his tongue over her, his free hand rose to squeeze her breasts one at a time until she felt tingling in her thighs. For just that moment, she would have let him do anything to her. Her hips rose with the thrusts of his fingers and his tongue flattened and steadily licked over and over on her clit until Deely felt herself tighten hard around his fingers. She arched her back, threw her head back and moaned low as she came, fluttering and convulsing around his fingers. He licked her through it, her nerves from head to toe tingling as it centered in on her pussy and she felt the most intense pleasure. 

She held back a scream, but she found herself moaning his name, “Nikki, ahhhhhh,” 

When she came back down, she realized her fingers were tangled in his hair and her legs were in wild disarray. Cordelia removed her fingers from his hair. He gave one last kiss to her clit and rose to join her up above.


	4. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia loses her virginity to a rock star in a dressing room after a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for both my dirty talk kink and my virginity kink. Also, very mild voyeurism kink. Enjoy at your own risk.

“So, what did you think,” he asked her. 

She was still breathing heavy, and she said as if in awe, “I didn't know...” 

“You're welcome Cordelia.” 

“So I'm not a virgin anymore,” she asked shyly. 

“I thought you said you read books, you know there is more. You're still a virgin until you have my cock buried deep inside of you.” 

“But...”she sputtered, suddenly trying to get away. 

“No buts Cordelia, I gave you pleasure, now you give me pleasure.” 

“I'm not ready.” 

“Normally I'd settle for a blow job, but you're not ready for that yet, and I want to be your first. Be a good girl and spread those pretty thighs for me,” he said with a smirk. 

“I hate you,” she spat. 

“That's not what you were saying when you were cumming around my fingers.” 

“You're scum and I loathe you. I don't want you in me,” she raged. 

Nikki shook his head, “I'm scum now, but you weren't turning me away when my mouth was on that hot cunt of yours. There isn't a power on earth that's going to tear me away from putting my dick inside your snow white body. I'm going to make you dirty, there won't be enough showers to wash away what I'm going to do to you.” 

Cordelia shivered, and tried to wriggle away again. Her heart was beating wildly and she looked up at Nikki to realize he'd had enough. He'd reached the end of his rope and he wanted her. He grabbed her hips and none too gently placed her directly under him. She thought he might just take her then and there, but he leaned down and started ravaging her neck with his mouth. He suckled, licked, popped her earlobe into his mouth, his hot breath causing her to shiver. She felt him move to the inside of her legs, but he continued to suck at her neck. 

About the time that Cordelia felt him rustling around between her legs, she presumed, pulling his pants down and readying himself for entrance, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her hard. She wanted so much to fight him, but his kiss was all passion and desire and it was hard not to feel something with that kiss. Suddenly she felt something hard touch lightly against her entrance, it insistently nudged against her when they were torn out of their haze by pounding at the door. 

Nikki shouted gruffly, “I'm busy in here, come back later.” 

“Oh shit, Nikki, you still got that goody two shoes in there with you, bet she's not so good now,” laughed Tommy. 

“Busy Tommy, go away before I kill you.” 

Tommy laughed and said, “Give it to her good for me. Mick is still pouting.” 

“With all due respect, TBone, fuck off.” 

With that, Cordelia yelled, “Help me, please.” 

“Nikki looked into her eyes and said warningly, “Trust me, Tommy will not help you, if anything he's worse than I am. Do you really want to be in his clutches?”

Tommy laughed and said, “Dude, you haven't fucked her yet?” 

“Working on it, now go the fuck away.” 

Cordelia's eyes were wide and frightened. She heard Tommy laughing and before she could think straight, Nikki was pushing himself inside of her. It was extremely uncomfortable. His fingers were one thing, but this was something else entirely. He worked himself into her slowly while his green eyes peered into her hazel eyes. She was stiff but, luckily she wasn't dry. Her body was still wet from earlier. She bit her lip and tried to relax knowing that she wasn't getting out of this. 

After some time of Nikki just rocking his hips lightly into her, she said, “That's it? You took my virginity?”

“Sweetheart, not even close, I'm just trying to make it easier for you, I barely have the head worked in.”

Then he bent down, and bit her neck while he thrust deep within her. She screamed and dug her fingers into his back as he broke through her hymen.

“Shit you're tight,” he said breathlessly looking at her in awe.

“That hurt,” she accused.

“It only hurts like that the first time. It gets better,” said Nikki.

She thought she heard Tommy laughing behind the door. 

Nikki was buried nicely inside of her, but it was time to move. He'd held back for too long and he needed to well and truly fuck her. Her body tried to adjust to him, but it still stung and stretched as he started to thrust in and out of her snug cunt. He grabbed her legs up under the knees and leaned back, pulling her legs wider as he fucked her. He smiled when he saw blood coat his cock. 

“Fuck me, a true virgin,” he said in wonder. 

“I really do loathe you.” 

“So you keep telling me,” he retorted and thrust undkindly back into her. 

He saw her small hands clutching at the futon and her lip was between her teeth as she took him. 

“Just relax Cordelia. It'll be so much easier if you just relax.” 

“Easy for you to say. You're not the one being torn apart inside,” she spat. 

He laughed and a light suspicious laugh behind the door as well. She was embarrassed, but there was nothing to be done now. She had to just take it until this animal ejaculated and she could find Kristin and leave and never ever leave her parents house or the library again. After this, Kristin was on her own. 

Nikki sped up now, her tight warm body bringing him closer to cumming. He buried his hips into hers and pounded away at her causing squeaks to emanate from her with each hard thrust. He'd never felt anything better than Cordelia Franklin wrapped tightly around him. Unfortunately for Cordelia, Nikki liked to talk very dirty right before he came and some of the things he spouted turned her skin a delicious shade of pink. 

“Oh Fuck yeah, your tight cunt it so fucking good. Take my cock like a good girl you little sexy snow queen. I'd like to fuck you from the back over a pile of your books. You'd like that wouldn't you? Would you like me to shove my dick into you in your precious library?” 

“Please,” she squealed, but once again it was misinterpreted, she had meant, 'please be done', but it seemed like she was begging him to please fuck her again. 

“I love these little tits of yours, so round and pretty. Yes, ugh ugh, you're so tight. I'm going to take you on tour with me and fuck you anytime I want to, I'll teach you how to put this cock in your mouth. You're a dirty little girl, you come across as uppity and like you're too good for me, but your cunt is the perfect match for my dick and you know you love it.” 

“No,” she moaned. 

“ I love ruining you, I love turning you into my little whore. I love your pussy squeezing my cock.” 

“I will never be your whore,” she spat.

“One day you'll be begging for it, one day you'll want every single inch of me inside of you. I'll make you ride me. Oh yes, ugh ugh ugh.” 

Nikki's trusts were erratic now, hard and wild. His hands grabbed her tits hard, squeezing and making her scream out and suddenly he was cumming hard in her. 

Cordelia lay there, heart thudding, breath coming out in pants as Nikki lay on top of her. There was a terrible soreness between her legs and the feeling of something leaking out of her. Finally Nikki looked up into her eyes, but didn't say anything at first. 

“I'm not on birth control you idiot,” she said. 

“Who isn't on the pill these days?” 

“Oh gee, perhaps a virgin?”

“I usually wear a rubber or pull out, but you got me so hot, I just wanted to feel you.” 

“Oh, so this is my fault,” she seethed.

“You should never have set foot in a room with me and my band,” he said and dozed off still on top of her.


	5. The Limo Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia thinks it's over, but it's not. Vince isn't done with Kristin and Nikki isn't finished with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lort, voyeurism anybody? You got it!

Now that the heat of passion was over and the big bad rock star had had her, she was sure it was time to shamefully slink away, redress and find Kristin. She was almost afraid to talk to her niece after all that had transpired. She had never intended for things to go so wrong. 

She was glad to find tissues at the counter. She crawled out from under Nikki and crept to the counter to clean up. She wore nothing but her plaid skirt and flats. She lifted her foot up onto a chair, lifted her skirt and started cleaning up between her legs. It was a mess. There was blood and slick running down her thighs and she was so very tender. 

She jumped when Nikki, who Cordelia had believed was asleep, teased aloud, “Are you angry that I popped your cherry?”

He wore an amused expression and she turned to glare at him, shielding her breasts with one arm. She was furious, which he only seemed to think was funnier. 

“First of all, I didn't have a cherry,” she said that last word with distaste, “ I had a hymen which you took upon yourself to incinerate because you're a selfish brute, and secondly, yes, I am angry!” 

He smiled smugly and said, “you keep talking like that babydoll and I might be inclined to throw you back down and have you again.” 

“Talking like what,” she fumed.

“Like you're so high society and so much better than me.” 

Her nose went into the air as if she agreed that she was better than him, except she didn't say the words aloud. It was a strong action for a girl who was half naked and cleaning him off of her most sensitive spots in the dressing room of a rock concert. In all of Nikki's life, he would never forget how beautiful she was. She had his lipstick smeared on her mouth, her smooth dark hair was now rumpled and matted in random places, she wore only a skirt, one delicate arm pressing against those divine tits, to hide them from view. He knew there was makeup smeared there as well. He spied several hickeys on her smooth white neck. One shapely leg was perched on a chair while one hand held a bloody tissue. She had a proud look on her face, her chin raised haughtily as if she wasn't covered in the evidence of what he'd done to her. He could feel himself getting hard again. 

It was as if an angel had accidentally fallen into a demon pit, and he'd taken full advantage of it. He had pounced and had his filthy way with her, and she was still proud, still beautiful. He had taken a pure and clean thing and gotten it dirty, but she was not so easily broken. He had an overwhelming possessive feeling wash over him and he knew he didn't want her to walk away. He knew it was impractical to keep her, but he wanted her. He had a tour to finish, and she had a life here in whatever this city was, he was sure they were on the west coast. He'd have to find out, because he wanted to know where to find her later. 

“I'm going home now. I just need a good bath and I'm not going back out for at least a week,” she said in a rather snotty way, in his opinion.

Nikki fought with whether he should force her to suck his dick or take her back to his hotel. He knew he needed a hit first and he'd have to go back into the main dressing room for that. 

“Get dressed, I'm about to open this door and you don't want to be naked if Tommy's still around.”

She finished wiping up as much of the mess as she could and then went to the pile of clothes, hastily putting them all back on. Unfortunately her bra was torn, she was thankful for wearing her sweater vest today. By the time that Nikki opened up the door, she was as composed as a girl who had just shamefully lost her virginity to a huge leather clad rock star in a dressing room could be. Her giant ugly glasses were back on and she was finger combing her hair. Nikki shook his head in amusement before grabbing her hand and leading her back down the hall to the original dressing room. Tommy found them in the hall and started teasing them. 

“I heard some pretty interesting things coming from your dressing room Nikki,” then “I hope you're okay miss, I heard you screaming in there.” 

Cordelia turned a nice shade of magenta, and Nikki smirked at him but continued walking. 

“It's a wonder you can walk little girl,” persisted Tommy, “Man Nikki you can dirty talk kinkier than anyone I've ever heard. Poor girl, bet she's never seen anything like you.” 

“Tommy, she'd never seen any man at all,” retorted Nikki. 

Tommy laughed and replied, “Lucky you.” 

Nikki didn't respond. Tommy was eyeing Cordelia like she was a piece of candy he'd like to have. When they got to the bigger dressing room, Vince was laying on a futon with Kristin. He was asleep and naked. , Kristin got up abruptly to see her aunt come in. She was already dressed, but Cordelia could see she'd been through something similar to what she had. 

“Deely! I'm so happy to see you're okay,” squeaked Kristin. 

“Well whether I'm okay is a matter of opinion,” snapped Cordelia. 

“There are worse things than getting your cherry popped by Nikki freaking Sixx,” said Kristin.

“I hate that phrase. I have never had a 'cherry' and there was no 'popping',” said Cordelia angrily thinking it was more like tearing and stretching, “well...at any rate, I am ready to go home.”

“So, you didn't do anything...you know...sexual?”

Nikki was smirking watching Cordelia and Kristin. He and Tommy laughed when he saw the look on Cordelia's face. 

“That is private, but...let's just say that I'm not pleased with you for putting me in this predicament. Get your things and lets leave. I don't know how I'm going to explain any of this to your mother.” 

“Now Deely, I think it's in your best interest to just tell her that I spent the night at your house with Grandmama and Grandpapa. You don't want to have to tell her about...him,” and Courtney motioned to Nikki. 

“You're a little dictator and I suppose I have no choice. Although, you put me through this sort of trouble again and I will tell her.” 

Tommy and Nikki were watching an amusing show at this point, each having several hits of the white powder off the silver tray. 

Kristin was grabbing her little chained purse and the two were about to walk out when Vince sat up out of his slumber to see the two girls leaving and that Nikki and Tommy were standing there watching them. 

“Where do you think you're going little girl,” he asked Kristin. 

Kristin nervously said, “My aunt has come for me and we're going home.” 

“The party isn't over sweetheart,” said Vince sleepily. 

“Oh I'm afraid it quite is sir, enjoy your trip to the next city. We bid you adieu and good riddance,” said Cordelia angrily and grabbed Kristin's arm. 

“I really thought Nikki would have softened you up, but you're even more of a snobby bitch.” 

Cordelia gasped, but chose to ignore him as she and Kristin headed out the door. The two girls started to rush down the hall when Cordelia was snatched back up around her waist and brought back into the dressing room breaking her grip on Kristin. Kristin had no choice but to follow. 

“I'm sorry, we decided we weren't done with you girls yet. At 1 in the morning, our night is still young. Nikki here wants to keep you a little longer 'Little Miss Too Good For Anyone', and there are still a few things Tommy and I can show Kristin here. We're taking the party back to the hotel.”

“I'm more interested in this one,” Tommy motioned to Cordelia. 

“I don't think so junior,” said Nikki in a serious voice. 

Vince raised a blonde eyebrow, “What's so great about her besides taking her down a peg or two?”

“I heard Nikki fucking her and it was hot, I think she's hiding her looks under that ugly get up,” responded Tommy. 

Cordelia wasn't sure where to start but she sniffed, “My outfit is not ugly.” 

Everyone else in the room including her niece snorted and laughed. 

Tommy grabbed her glasses off of her face and Cordelia shrieked and tried to grab for them. Vince looked at her face. He preferred blondes, but he was impressed. She was kind of a looker. Too much of a bitch for his tastes though. He'd only fuck her if he gagged her. He liked his girls sweet and happy to be with him, it was better for his ego. 

Tommy was staring at Cordelia's face and Nikki was getting annoyed. She was his. 

“Oh come on Nikki, you already took her virginity, surely you can share her just once.”

Now Cordelia and Nikki were both glaring at Tommy and Cordelia said, “I beg your pardon, I will not be shared with anyone. I don't even want Nikki.” 

Nikki was gritting his teeth now, between Cordelia's snootiness and Tommy wanting to take his girl, he was about to punch Tommy in the teeth and fuck Cordelia in front of everyone in the room. 

Kristin was just standing there looking astounded watching the exchange. Maybe it had been a good thing for her aunt. Cordelia had always had a stick up her ass and it was nice to see her so flustered. She didn't wish for Deely to be harmed, but she looked none the worse for wear and she had two gorgeous rock stars fighting over her, hell even three earlier in the night. If Vince wasn't so attracted to herself, she may even find herself a little jealous. She felt a tiny niggling of guilt that she'd been the cause of Deely losing her virginity, but it could have been so much worse. She could have lost it to one of those dweebs that went into libraries. That would have been boring and tragic. 

“She will not be fucked by anyone other than myself and that's the end of it,” said Nikki, causing Tommy to pout. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and said “It's my body, why do rock stars think they own women's bodies?”

“Because we do,” said Vince, Nikki, and Tommy all at once. Kristin giggled and Cordelia turned red. 

Just then a couple of men showed up at the door and the big one informed them, “Your limo is waiting to take you to the hotel.” 

“Thanks Doc,” said Vince. 

They all started loading up to go so Cordelia tried to sneak out, motioning for Kristin to follow, but Nikki just held her arm firmly. Cordelia decided that her best option was to act like she was going with them, but then bolt for it when she got outside, since this was the closest she would be all night to leaving this awful place. The trick would be to convince Kristin to follow her lead. 

The problem with going along with the band to get out of the building is that once outside she realized that they were going out side to a limo that was waiting right outside the door instead of to the main parking lot where her Buick was. Damn it all. Cordelia found herself being pushed into the limo behind Kristin, who now seemed all too willing to go with the band instead of back to her grandparent's mansion. The night just kept getting more insane. 

When everyone was settled in the limo, the three rockstars started passing around a bottle of Jack and taking turns drinking heavily from it. The bottle was passed to Cordelia, but she lifted up her hand to reject it looking rather put out and disgusted with all of them. When the bottle was passed to Kristin, Cordelia gave her a reprimanding look and Kristin begrudgingly turned it down as well. Nikki smiled in amusement. This girl was a little tyrant, but she couldn't control him and he knew it was driving her crazy. She was like a little old lady in a 23 year old's pretty body. He grabbed her closer to him and could feel her try to pull away. It made him want her more. 

Tommy decided to make things more awkward by saying, “You know, this is my favorite place to fuck. I bang chicks in the limo all of the time.” 

Cordelia pursed her lips in an annoyed way, and the other two men laughed and agreed. Cordelia felt Nikki's hand on her breast through her blouse and sweater vest, she tried to push it off, but didn't want to raise to much of a fuss in front of the others. Would this nightmare never end? 

“Where's Mick,” asked Kristin. 

“He likes to go back to the hotel early and rest,” replied Vince, “Why? You interested in him?”

“Well, no, I was just wondering.” 

Vince grabbed her closer to him and stared kissing her passionately in front of everyone else in the limo. It made Cordelia extremely uncomfortable and she just hoped they'd get to their destination fast because she didn't want to witness her niece this way, especially in such close proximity. 

Vince lifted his head from Kristin and said firmly, “I wouldn't want you to be thinking of anyone else while you're with me.” 

“No, of course not, I only have eyes for you,” Kristin assured him. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and looked away as he put his tongue back in her niece's mouth and grabbed her breasts. Gross. Nikki took that opportunity to pull her up onto his lap where she was facing him and straddling his lap. He then bent his head and kissed her. She pushed away from him, but he held her close. His warm mouth then wandered to her neck and he started kissing her there. She couldn't deny that it felt nice, but she wasn't comfortable with him touching her in front of everyone else in the limo and what was she thinking, she wasn't comfortable being touched at all. 

Nikki's hands roamed up under her blouse and she could feel his hot hands on her ribcage rubbing around to her back. She only faintly thought about the moans behind her as she was focused on Nikki's hands on her naked skin. She hated herself for enjoying it. She knew Tommy was watching them, and it made her nervous, but she wasn't used to being touched so intimately and the sensations were overwhelming. She turned her head to see that Tommy was leaning back on the seat and he was watching them. His hand was inside his pants. She was repulsed, but strangely turned on as Nikki's hands roamed up to her breasts and his mouth licked and sucked at her neck and ears. She couldn't help but to lean her head back, her long dark hair hanging back with her as she opened her mouth but tried not to moan, so bit her lip instead. 

Cordelia felt like Alice and she'd fallen head first into the rabbit hole. This was absolute insanity. She'd never been touched before tonight and now she was getting felt up in a limo in front of her niece, and a couple of rock stars by a large long haired, but handsome man who was wearing tight leather pants and makeup after having lost her virginity to him prior in the evening. Never in her life would she have thought she'd be in this situation. Nikki wound one of his large hands into her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She didn't even fight it now, though she knew she should. She kissed him back timidly, trying to ignore the noises behind her. The sound of that blonde rockstar doing God knew what to her niece, and a weird rustling and smacking sound coming from Tommy. 

Nikki still had his hand wound into the back of Cordelia's long hair, her head still leaned back as he kissed her and then periodically her neck as well. She felt his other hand creeping up her skirt and cupping her behind. She gasped as he ground up her against her with what she'd been so corruptly introduced to earlier, his manhood. It was so hard and she knew what damage it could do. His other hand left her hair to cup onto her ass as well and then he was grinding up against her over and over while she tried not to squeak with the intensity. She could hear very disturbing wet noises behind her and she resisted the urge to look. 

Nikki's mouth sucked hard at her neck and she let out an involuntary moan as he ground up against her. She heard Tommy groan and Kristin moan behind her. She wasn't sure what would have happened next because they luckily arrived at their destination. She pushed herself awkwardly off of Nikki and righted her clothing, red faced and trying not to look at anyone else in the limo. She eventually glanced at Kristin to see her also red faced and trying to fix her clothing. Tommy was pushing himself back into his pants and she looked away quickly. She didn't want to think about what he'd been doing while he watched Nikki touching and kissing her. 

Nikki held Cordelia's hand and pulled her out of the limo behind him to guide her into the hotel. She knew what the rest of the night had in store for her, but she was nervous and ashamed. There were groupies there to intercept the band as they came into the lobby. Several of the girls approached Nikki as if he wasn't holding her hand, like she wasn't even there. He smiled, but pushed them away. The looks on their faces were priceless. They then noticed Cordelia and looked her over skeptically. A few of them moved on to Tommy. He invited several to come with him, but she could see he was extremely drunk and staggering around. Surely he couldn't deal with all of those girls? Before he left, he turned around and smirked at Cordelia, licking his lips lewdly. She gave him a disapproving glance and looked away from him and he laughed. 

Vince was also bombarded with women, and he smiled, guiding Kristin away to the elevator and excusing himself. He also looked at Cordelia as if to say, “good luck getting your niece back” and she knew he was only doing this out of spite for her. Bastard. She gave him a dirty look, Nikki guiding them to the same elevator so they could go up to his room for the night. She would fight him, but what was the use? She knew what he wanted now and the sooner he passed out the faster she could leave. He wasn't exactly sober himself. 

Vince and Kristin got off the elevator first and before they got off Cordelia said, “I hope you know I'm not okay with any of this. I will meet you in the lobby in the morning young lady.” 

Vince laughed and pulled the slightly ashamed looking Kristin out with him, sticking his tongue out at her and giving her some hand symbol where his pinky and index fingers were up. She really didn't like that guy. When the doors closed to the elevator, Nikki pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again, running his hands up her skirt. She made a high pitched squeak noise, but he persisted. It didn't take long until the elevator opened and he was picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her down the hall. 

“You...really...don't...have...to...carry...me...like...this,” she puffed between his steps. 

“I don't have to, but I want to. No getting away now little girl,” he slurred.


	6. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki gets Cordelia back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smutty smut smut. Forgive me. It's dirty. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and I have a kink for someone calling a girl babydoll. I'm so weird.

Nikki finally had to put Cordelia down to fumble for his key and unlock the door. She could have run, but then she'd just be without Kristin again and he'd chase her with his longer legs. She still thought she could probably outrun him because he seemed a bit inebriated. Once inside the room, Cordelia had expected him to dump her in a bed and have his way with her, but instead he went straight to the table where a bottle of alcohol sat, and drank directly from the bottle. 

“Don't you think you've quite had enough tonight,” she asked discerningly. 

“That's the problem with me babydoll, is that I never get enough...of anything I desire.” 

He gave her a passionate look, and she shivered. He stalked toward her now and she backed away wearily by instinct. He grinned darkly at her. 

“You have all of those girls down there willing and wanting your attentions and you choose to force me? I don't understand you,” she said. 

He continued toward her until he had her backed into a wall. He pulled her clothing off piece by piece until she was completely naked. She wasn't happy about it, but she figured the best way to deal with a drunk was to not be confrontational. She could hear his heavy breaths as he surveyed her body. 

“Such a heavenly body and you choose to hide it away, I guess that's a good thing since no one else has ever noticed what a treasure you are.” 

Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Nikki sank to his knees in front of her and held her hips in his big hands. He leaned his face against her belly and just held her for several moments, making her nervous as she anticipated his next move. She was shivering just waiting for him to do something when his big hands came off of her hips to open her legs wider for him so he could gaze between her legs. 

Nikki knew that he wasn't worthy. She was a queen and he was a peasant. She stood above him trembling, waiting for his touch and he knew she would never have even given him the time of day. Her body was beautiful, but it was her that he was attracted to. He could have any number of hot chicks down stairs who would do any number of dirty things to him, but this geeky virgin fascinated him. Well, she wasn't a virgin anymore, he'd enjoyed stripping that title from her. He opened her legs to see dried blood still on her thighs. 

“A bath, would you like a bath,”he asked suddenly. 

She remained quiet for a moment, but said, “Why not, I wouldn't mind cleaning up after...” 

The fact that she was too shy to finish what she needed to clean up from, turned him on. Nikki walked to the jet tub and turned on the water, starting a bath. He found a little bottle of shampoo and dumped it in the water causing a few bubbles to form. Cordelia hung back slightly, but then said, “Goodness Nikki, it'll be too hot, you need to add a little cool water as well.” 

He laughed and said, “I understand that, something hot needing something a little cool.” 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and helped with the bath. Nikki turned on the jets and more bubbles formed. Cordelia quickly got into the tub and sank down into the water, enjoying the feel of the water and jets soothing her sore body. She looked up in time to see Nikki pull off his red and black top and raised her eyebrows at the sight of his chest. He had a tattoo on his shoulder and several on his arms. His black leather pants slung low on his hips, his hip bones showing above the top. There was a lace up opening to the crotch. Cordelia quickly looked away. He laughed low so Cordelia looked back up to see him slowly unlacing his pants as if he was waiting for her eyes to go back to that place. 

Cordelia swallowed hard, her heart beating erratically at the sight of Nikki slowly pulling the leather pants from his hips, his manhood popping out. It was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and she was angry at herself for thinking so. His manhood even still showed evidence of the time they'd spent earlier in the night. That thing had been inside of her. Her hazel eyes were huge, staring at him as he peeled the pants down his legs and sank into the tub beside her. 

Nikki held out his hand to her and she just looked at him stupidly as he shut her jaw because it had been hanging open. She frowned realizing that she'd had her mouth hanging open. She huffed and looked away from him, crossing her arms. He laughed again. 

“Don't be a liar Cordelia, I saw you staring at my cock,” 

“Who am I lying to,” huffed Cordelia.

“Yourself.” 

She made a snorting sound and he pulled her closer to him. He got a washcloth from the side and some soap and lathered the soap onto the washcloth. He then started washing her back and shoulders. Cordelia found herself relaxing slightly at the warm and soft sensation of being in the warm water and being massaged with the cloth. He dipped below the surface of the water, washing her armpits, her ribs, her breasts, her belly, and then he ever so slowly made it between her legs and she sighed softly. 

Nikki started off by washing her with the cloth, just gently cleaning off blood and their fluids, but then his fingers slipped past the cloth and made it to her delicate flesh and she shut her legs involuntarily to him. 

“Now now Cordelia, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I've already touched you here, with my fingers, my tongue, my cock, why hide now?”

“I will never be fine with you just taking advantage of me.” 

He laughed, deep and rich and squeezed her to him, palming a breast, “I plan on doing much more advantage taking babydoll.” 

“It's all fun and games to you Nikki. When you have your nefarious way with me tonight, you'll wake up tomorrow, move onto the next town and have your way with some other girl, but I can't move on from you can I? You'll stay with me because you're the first man I've ever been with. You've taken my innocence.” 

“Why would you need a burdensome thing like that for anyway? It's much funner to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.”

Now Cordelia and Nikki were facing each other face to face and Cordelia was furious, “I'd suppose now that you've initiated me into the world of sexual desires I can now find other men to give myself to.” 

Nikki grabbed her arms roughly, not understanding why he was suddenly angry as well,” No, you won't!” 

“But it's so much more fun to experience these things, and you would have already had your fun with the ex virgin, what's to stop me now?”

“I might have fucked you, and I'm still going to fuck you, but you're still pure Cordelia, don't cheapen yourself.” 

“Ha! But it's okay for you.” 

“You're different Cordelia, can't you see, you're not like the rest of us. You have class and dignity and it's what has attracted me to you,” his fingers were digging into her arms, but she refused to comment on it. 

“I'm so glad I could please you,” Cordelia spat out sarcastically. 

“Damn it, you piss me off, but you also make me want to bend you over and fuck you until you can't speak,” he shouted. 

“You infuriate me as well!”

He pulled her to him and smashed his mouth against her's. He kissed her passionately and Cordelia found it hard to breathe. The way he'd taken her earlier, when he'd taken her virginity, was how he was taking her mouth with his now. Deeply, erratically, passionately, and she could feel his lack of control. He picked her up and lifted her onto his lap, having her straddle him. She felt his hardness bump against her in the water, but he was kissing her so intensely that she could barely think of anything else. 

Finally he broke the kiss, “Shit! I don't like fucking in water, I like to feel all a lady's natural wetness and skin, lets go to the bed.” 

Cordelia was still dazed, but she bit her lip and just looked at him. 

“Still playing hard to get? Let's go,” he demanded. 

She just crossed her arms, still breathing heavily, but not ready to give into him like some common groupie. He pushed her from him, washed his dick under the water with the cloth and then rose in front of her. It was right in her face now and she gulped and tried to back away. His body was alarmingly attractive covered with water and bubbles. She looked the other way nervously. 

“Oh no you don't, you're coming with me,” then he pulled her up under her arms and picked her up carrying her to the bed soaking wet. They were going to make the sheets very uncomfortable, but he didn't seem to care a bit. He laid back and then brought her over him, pulling her legs on each side of his masculine hips. His hands went up to cup her tits, and he brought her down to suck on each one, causing her to make high pitched noises that sounded suspiciously consenting. He kissed her mouth again, until she was soft and compliant above him then he held firmly onto her ass and gently pulled her body down to his hard cock. It didn't go in at first and she shrieked at the contact. 

“Sometimes that works,” he said but then pulled her hips straight to his groin again and then took one hand guiding himself into her tight body ever so slowly. She partly moaned, partly cried out as he bucked up just so, then pulled her hips onto him. She balanced her knees in a way that she hoped wouldn't cause him to just force himself into her quickly. She rocked just the tiniest bit to see how that would work and Nikki's eyes rolled back. 

“Yeah, like that babydoll, move your hips and ass and work me into you. I'll let you control it.” 

She nodded, well, if he was going to have his way with her, she might as well do what felt right for her own body. She rocked again and tried to suppress a smile as he groaned in ecstasy. Okay, she'd never see him again anyway, this would probably be the last time she ever had sex...she went for it. She could feel him stretching her inside again, and she was still slightly sore from earlier, but she enjoyed some of it. The pressure, the feeling of being filled, his soft, hard skin against hers. She enjoyed the intimacy since she'd never felt that before. 

Cordelia had never had a type, but if she'd have had a type, she would have never thought it'd be Nikki. Despite wearing ridiculous clothing, makeup and puffy long black hair, he was very masculine. Just looking at him made her heart race, she rocked a little deeper and gasped, realizing she'd sunk a little lower than she'd meant to. 

“Oh yeah Cordelia, keep it up, sit that tight hot cunt down and take me completely inside.” 

Oh the dirty filthy things he said to her in the throes of passion. It embarrassed and excited her and he knew he was ruining her for any other man. She could never let another man touch her and not think of him and the dirty things he did and said to her one unfortunate night. 

She lifted up on her knees and slowly lowered back down again, going even further down and moaning. 

“Oh sweetheart I can feel your wetness dripping down my cock, you're getting so wet. Maybe you're not as opposed to me as you let on.” 

Cordelia covered his mouth with one of her hands and shook her head while raising and lowering again, except this time she sat down completely seating herself until she felt his balls on her behind. He groaned in her hand and she made a similar noise. She stayed that way for several moments, allowing her body to adjust to his size and just marveling at the feeling of being filled. 

He moved his face so he could talk, “Oh don't stop now, fuck me babydoll.” 

He put his hands up to hers and held them and he looked up at her and nodded, bucking his hips up just enough to encourage her to continue. She nodded and then started riding him awkwardly. She couldn't fuck like a porn star, he should know, but it was fanfuckingtastic to feel her getting the feeling of fucking herself on him and learning her body and how his fit in it. It was all he could do not to grab her hips and fuck up into her like a madman. He felt her grind a bit forward and make a sharp intake of breath, her lips parting in ecstasy. They weren't going hard enough for him to cum yet, but he was enjoying every single movement and sigh, and gasp and moan that she made. 

Nikki sat up holding her soft warm body to his and started sucking at her neck and kissing her from mouth to ears, to breasts as she squirmed around on top of his cock. He knew he needed more to cum, he wanted to lose control. He knew that this girl would easily bring him to that level one day, but she lacked the experience and confidence for now. He lowered his fingers to her clit and began to flutter there firmly as he gently bucked up into her at a nice steady pace. It didn't take a minute before she came hard around him and even he had to lean his head back and groan as her snug cunt spasmed, squeezed and fluttered around him. She cried out loudly in surprise holding onto him for dear life then biting his shoulder hard. 

Nikki quickly flipped her over and pulled her legs apart, thrusting into her sensitive flesh as he did indeed lose control. 

“Yes, that's right, take my cock in that tight little pussy of yours. Oh you're still cumming, that's a good girl cum on my cock,” he shouted between thrusts. 

Cordelia made cries that sounded like pain, but he knew were not. Her pussy was still clenching around him and her nails were in his back. Her hips were raised up for him and he pounded hard into her, sweating now. 

“This cunt is mine. No one is going to touch you but me. You're so fucking tight and so fucking beautiful, take me, take all of it.” 

Cordelia was screaming now and when he put his fingers on her clit she came again keening loudly. 

“Oh fuck, you're cumming again, fuck,” and he yelled out as he came and pumped his cum into her, not even caring that he knew he shouldn't. He'd never felt anything like this. 

He looked down at his little dorky vixen and realized that there was nothing dorky looking about Cordelia at all in this moment. Her brown hair was wild and tangled, her neck covered in his love bites, her pink lips swollen and beautiful, heavy breaths coming from them. Her pretty tits rose and fell with her breaths. Her thighs were widely cradling his hips as he was still buried inside of her. Her hands were rested on his arms. He was going to keep her, she just didn't know it yet. Then he laid his head down on the pillow beside her and passed out cold , still inside of her.


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Kristin sneak out of the hotel. They have to explain themselves to their mothers and Nikki wakes up to an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, but hey, plot's a good thing, right?

Cordelia crept out of the hotel elevator, watching for anyone that belonged to The Crue. She snuck into the lobby, and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Kristin sitting in a chair in the lobby picking at her nails. She ran over to her niece and said, “does anyone know you're down here?”

Kristin shook her head, “No one cared. I just came down here as soon as Vince fell asleep and no one blinked an eye.” 

“I'm betting its because this is a fairly common occurrence,” retorted Cordelia. 

Kristin grabbed Cordelia in a hug and started crying, “Deely, I'm so sorry I got you into this, please forgive me.” 

Cordelia hugged her back and then said, “Kristin, I highly doubt you know what you were getting into with these miscreants. Nevertheless, lets go now before we don't get the chance.” 

Kristin nodded and Cordelia went to the front desk and asked the clerk if they could call her a cab. 

“Yes ma'am, usually cabs come within 5 minutes.” 

“Thank you so much,” answered Cordelia. 

Those five minutes were the longest of Cordelia's life, looking over her shoulder and watching the doors Getting Nikki off of her had been hard, but finally with enough shoving, he'd rolled over and she'd climbed out from under him to dress quickly and retreat. She was only remotely sad that they'd never see each other again as she softly closed the door behind her. A part of her thought he might come after her, and she was both frightened and excited about the prospect, but the cab arrived and she an Kristin were safely delivered to her house to clean up and redress after such an eventful night. 

Cordelia called the library to inform them that she was very ill and as she never called in, Gloria was very sympathetic and told her not to return until she felt well. She called Arabella to let them know she had Kristin but hadn't wanted to disturb them last night and that Kristin was staying with her for the rest of the day as it was Saturday. 

“I hadn't known she wasn't home last night,” said her sister. 

“Yeah, I came over and you were asleep, Kristin wanted to have a girls night, so she stayed here with me. 

“Wow, Kristin hasn't spent a lot of time with you for some time. I'm pleasantly surprised that she wants to spend so much time with you now.” 

Cordelia was well aware that Arabella was suspicious, “well, it's been awhile and I guilted her into it. I really miss her Bella.” 

“Alright, well, I know if she's with you, she's not up to trouble, so you girls have fun.” 

Cordelia shuttered a bit with guilt, well she'd tried to keep Kristin out of trouble, but some things just didn't work out. At least they were safe in the comfort of her parent's mansion now, “Love you sis, talk to you later.” 

“Love you too Deely.” 

“Thanks for that Deely, I didn't know you could be so cool,” said Kristin thankfully. 

Cordelia blushed, “Well, lets not get too used to getting ravished by rockstars now, shall we?” 

“No, even that was too much for me,” replied Kristin and Cordelia hugged her. 

The two girls got into Cordelia's large four poster bed and slept away the morning until Antoinette, gently woke them past noon opening the curtains, “Well you two are certainly being sleepy heads this morning, You stay up giggling and playing last night?”

“Good morning Grandmama,” said Kristin sweetly, rubbing her eyes. 

“Mother, didn't I tell you not to just barge into my room,” grumbled Cordelia. 

“Well someone is certainly grumpy today, are you not feeling well, did you not have work at the library today?”

Then Antoinette went to Kristin, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“You know, it's funny I wasn't aware that Kristin was staying the night, and Liam said you two got home at about 4 in the morning.” 

Both girls blushed and remained silent. 

Antoinette narrowed her eyes, but then said, “Very well, Miss Elizabeth has brunch prepared, you girls come down and have some with me. Grandpapa is out, so it's just us ladies and I invited Arabella as well.” 

Once Antoinette left the room both girls looked at each other wide eyed. 

Kristin grabbed Cordelia's arms, “We were just stargazing or some nerdy thing like that. Some planet is in retrograde or something, okay, you say nothing! Deny, deny, deny Deely!” 

Cordelia thought about it, and realized that in this instance Kristin was right, she couldn't explain all that had occurred last night to Arabella and Antoinette. They had to play it cool. They dressed quickly since they were both wearing pajamas. Kristin grumbled at having to wear Cordelia's dorky clothing, but chose a blouse and pair of beige knee shorts. Cordelia had to wear a turtleneck because Nikki had made marks all over her. Kristin laughed and commented about how Cordelia had managed to get more hickies in one night than she had in her whole life. Cordelia gave her a dirty look. They brushed their crumpled hair and came downstairs, trying not to act guilty. 

Arabella and Antoinette were laughing and sipping mimosas but looked up as the girls came in. Arabella's eyebrow raised as she looked at Kristin wearing Cordelia's clothing. 

“Did you not bring any of your own clothes Krissy?” 

Cordelia quickly said, “Well, we didn't know she was staying over honestly. I wanted to show her how Venus was in retrograde last night and we stargazed until it got so late, I decided to keep Kristin with me last night.” 

Kristin smiled and nodded. 

“You haven't spent much time with Cordelia lately Kristin, I'm glad you decided, rather abruptly to do so, but you could have left a note.” 

“I'm so sorry mom, I was just excited to go. I'll let you know next time.” 

The two mothers looked like they still didn't quite buy it, but Cordelia was a straight arrow, and they trusted that she wouldn't lead Kristin astray, so they all just began to eat and enjoy each other's company. 

Meanwhile across town in a damp hotel room, Nikki woke up, patting the bed around him, looking for something, her. He sat up, looking around the room. He got out of the bed, completely naked, and looked in the bathroom. He was alone in the room. She hadn't even said goodbye. Normally he tried to find a nice way to kick groupies out of his room, but this time, with this girl, she had left the moment she had a chance. Nikki went back to the bed trying to convince himself that this wasn't a big deal, except it felt like a big deal. As he thought about everything that had transpired, he knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life without ever seeing her again. She wasn't the type of girl to hang out in his circles or vice versa, and so left to fate, she would never stumble across him again, as a matter of fact he'd bet she'd make sure she never would. 

He donned a black silk bathrobe and stormed downstairs to ask any information he could get about her and where she'd gone. He walked to the uncomfortable looking clerk and said, “Two young ladies, one dressed in a dorky outfit with giant glasses, left this morning, did you see them?”

“Sir, I did not, but Thomas works nights until 7 am, perhaps he did, but he's gone home.” 

“Call him, "demanded Nikki. 

“He's probably sleeping,” excused the clerk. 

“I don't give a shit, get him on the phone,” then he impatiently waited, clicking his fingers on the counter as the clerk called. 

“Yes, Thomas, this is Sammy, I have one of the special guests here and he would like to speak to you, well, yes I told him you'd be sleeping, but he insists...”

Nikki grabbed the phone out of Sammy's hand and said roughly into the receiver, “Two girls, one dressed in a dorky outfit, this morning, did you see them?”

“Well yes,” said the man on the other end. 

“And?”

“The brunette had me call for a cab and they waited about five minutes and left. That was it.” 

“What cab company did you call?”

“The same one we usually do,” he replied. 

“I'll leave you a fifty dollar bill at the front desk if you give me the number,” said Nikki.

It didn't take long for Nikki to get a hold of the cab driver and coerce the driver to divulge the address he took the girls to. He got the personal number to the cab driver so that he could get a ride to that same place when he got a chance to. The problem was that by the time he was dressed and packed up, it was time to drive to the next city. He didn't have time to hunt her down right now, but he'd be back. He smiled devilishly as he thought about how surprised she'd be.


	8. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia tries to get over Nikki, but she keeps thinking about him. She gets an unexpected surprise in her library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm updating a lot, but my power cord broke to my beloved laptop and so I freaked and started posting like crazy. Plus, does it hurt to post new Chapters? Absolutely not. I have ordered a new power cord, but it'll take at least a week to get it, in the mean time, I was able to borrow a smaller power cord from my daughter's smaller laptop. It's not perfect, but thank goodness, I won't be completely in the laptop dark. Anywho, this Chapter doesn't have full blown out sex, but...it's fun. I enjoyed writing it. I don't know about you, but I think Cordelia misses that kinky prick.

Three weeks later and Cordelia was already back to her normal routine. She would spend days in the library, go to her favorite coffee shop and then go back to her parent's home. She didn't speak of the experience she'd had, not even to Kristin, but luckily the experience had brought her closer to her niece again and they were speaking and even spending a bit of time together again. 

One day Kristin insisted on taking Cordelia to the mall to shop. She'd remarked that Deely's clothes were square and she needed something soft and pretty. She convinced Deely to buy a ruffly pink dress that hung off of one shoulder and came up past her knees. Kristin picked out little lacy socks and gloves, high heels and a headband then remarked how her pearls would look bitchin' with the ensemble. Kristin was so excited that Cordelia didn't have the heart to put it all back. She pulled out her credit card and purchased every bit of it including several matching pairs of bras and panties that Kristin threw up onto the counter as the clerk rang her up. 

As they walked to the food court, they passed a record store and up in the window was a giant poster of Motley Crue. There was the band in all of their leathered glory. Her eyes zeroed in on Nikki, making a pouting face, and looking like he was staring right at her. Kristin noticed her aunt stumble and stop, gazing upon the poster. She didn't say a word until Cordelia finally looked away from the poster to her and then she said, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't know if I'm ready...” she paused and then, “I was just another girl to him. A novelty, but still just another notch on his bedpost.” 

“I know what you mean Deely, lets go get a pretzel,” and then they walked away. 

The truth was that In the last three weeks, she thought of Nikki and what they'd done at least a hundred times a day. She wanted to forget it, but it was utterly impossible. She wondered what she would do if he'd gotten her pregnant since he hadn't been careful that night, but two weeks ago, her period had showed up and she was relieved and also knew that the link with her and Nikki was over forever. Other men suddenly looked so boring and tame. She would never look at sex in a normal way as other girls. 

She buried herself in her work, reading to get her mind off of him, and hardly leaving the house or library. Every swashbuckling hero or charming villein took on Nikki's persona. Today, she wore a black rayon dress, with a white collar and tiny white flowers printed on it. She wore beige stockings, and black sensible pumps. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose updo pinned to her head. There were soft whisps of hair framing her face. She wore a soft pink lipstick and was chewing on a pencil at the front desk. She was wearing a bit of Maybeline mascara from the pink tube and a bit of blush. 

The bell rang to the front door and Cordelia barely looked up. She pushed her big glasses up her nose and absently nodded to acknowledge the person who had just walked in. She put the pencil she was chewing on behind her ear and lifted her book higher. She was reading Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. The main character reminded her so much of herself. She pulled the book closer to her face, really getting into the story. She envisioned Benedick with long black hair, tall with a strong jawline, wearing leather pants and teasing and arguing with her at every moment. She sighed, crossing and uncrossing her legs. 

Gloria came to the counter and said, “There is a man who needs help finding an Ann Rice novel, I put her on a top shelf, so I need you to climb the ladder to get it.” 

Cordelia lowered her book, finding her bookmark and placing it within the pages of her book, “Sure, I'll go right over there.” 

When Cordelia got to the R section of adult fiction, she found no one waiting for her, so she found the ladder and climbed up until she found Rice, but she didn't know which title the person needed so she was reading the titles and realized they were vampire novels. Interesting, a bit sensational and gory for her, but she thought she may give it a shot one day. 

As she perused the titles she heard a man behind her clear his throat. She didn't even look down, just said, “Which book would you like?”

“I've read Interview with a Vampire and I want to read the newest one, do you have it? It's called The Vampire Lestat.” 

She thumbed through them and found it, newer than the others and she smiled, pulling it out and leaning down to hand it to the man. His warm hand touched hers and when her eyes met his, she gasped. 

“I'm glad the other librarian didn't want to climb the ladder, I much prefer this view,” he said as he looked up her dress and grinned at her. 

There stood Nikki wearing no makeup, but he wore tight jeans, a black tee shirt and a leather jacket and boots. His hair was shiny and black, but still thick with bits of it sticking up here and there. She didn't know whether to pull her dress closer to herself, get off of the ladder and run, or play it cool. She didn't have the chance to do any as Nikki “helped” her down by pulling her from the waist and lifting her down to himself where he didn't let go of her. She pushed against him and looked up into his bright eyes, astounded. 

Words almost didn't form, but then she managed, “You! How?”

“I'm just looking for that book Miss,” Nikki said still not letting her go. 

She could feel his warmth and strong arms around her. He was still several inches taller than her in her heels when in bare feet she stood five foot six. He was smiling like the cat who'd found a mouse and it made her very uneasy. She could see now without his makeup that he was very handsome. His nose was long and straight, his jaw line was strong and pronounced, his lips full, but not big, his eyes a pretty shade of green. When he smiled he was almost beautiful. She really hated him for all of it. Finally Nikki let go of her waist and pulled the book from her hands. 

“Somehow I doubt you have a San Francisco Public Libraries card,” said Cordelia, one of her dark eyebrows arched. 

“Well, I'd like to get one,” he said. 

“I'm sorry sir, but you are not a resident of this city, therefore you cannot be allowed a card.” 

“I'll read it here then,” he grinned at her. 

“What are you even doing here,” she hissed. 

“I've heard good things about this library, “he said looking her up and down. 

“Is your band back in town,” she asked, trying to sound casual. 

“No, we're on a break before we start making more music, I have fond memories of this city.” 

“You don't strike me as the library type of person,” she said, frowning at him.

“You know when you were up on that ladder I could see right up your skirt. Thigh highs, now that is sexy.” 

Cordelia stomped off, back up to the front desk and crossed her arms angrily. The truth was that her heart was beating unbearably and she felt dizzy and short of breath. She could not believe that he was here! In her library! She tried to control her breaths and think of her next move. What the hell did he want? He'd had everything he'd wanted from her three weeks ago. Why go out of his way to torment her now?

Unfortunately the reading area was within close distance of the front desk so that the librarian could keep track of the readers. Nikki sat down on a chair facing the front desk and lifted his book, looking over the top of it at her and wagging his eyebrows. She glared at him. She sat there awkwardly for some time, not picking her own book up as she watched him pretend to care about reading. His long thick legs were sprawled open, his elbows on the chair arms as he turned pages. 

What did he think he was doing? Gloria went for her lunch hour and Cordelia tried to act normal when she told her to have a good lunch. Cordelia got up and started putting a few returned books back in their places, just to at least get away from the sight of Nikki Sixx lounging in her reading room acting like it was normal for him to be there. Cordelia was bending over to put a lower shelf book into it's place when she felt firm legs come up behind her, flush with the backs of hers. She stood up quickly, and he held her close up against his body from behind. His hands were on her hips through the thin rayon of her dress and his hot breath was in her ear. 

“Remember when I was fucking you for the first time and I told you I'd like to fuck you in your library?”

She started to reprimand him, but his hand came over her mouth and he whispered, “ssshhhhh,” in her ear. 

His other hand came up to cup her breast and squeeze firmly. 

“You wearing another one of those silky white rich lady bras,” he asked. 

As his hand was over her mouth, she couldn't answer. 

“And those white cotton panties of yours,” he went on. 

“Have you let any other man touch you since me,” he asked possessively.

She refused to answer, knowing he wouldn't like it if she said she had. For some ridiculous reason, he was possessive over her. Of course she hadn't so much as looked at another man, but she thought about purposely upsetting him. She couldn't answer either way with his hand on her mouth. 

“Shake your head yes or no Cordelia, have you let another man touch you,” he said passionately.

Something in his tone told her not to upset him, so she told the truth and shook her head. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in her ear, squeezing her breast lightly. 

“Now we're in a library, so we have to be very quiet, okay?” 

He then let go of her mouth and palmed her dress, pulling it up her thighs, allowing his warm hand to skim at the top of her stocking. 

“Why are you wearing these thigh highs, are you trying to be sexy?”

“For your information, thigh highs weren't meant to be sexy. It allows me not to be so confined in full pantyhose,” she said in a snooty tone. 

He laughed, “But Babydoll, they are damn sexy. Makes me want to fuck you right here and damn whoever happens upon us.” 

“Please no Nikki, not here,” she begged. 

“Good, so you know I will fuck you though. I get everything I want, and I want you,” he said, then licked her ear causing her to shiver. 

“I'm working Nikki, please let me go.” 

“You thought you could leave without saying a word, that you'd be free of me forever, but I wasn't through with you Cordelia. You see, I have an addictive personality. Drugs, Booze, Sex, and in this case, you. There is nothing that will keep me away from what I crave.” 

“I hate you Nikki,” she cried. 

“Shhhh,”he said then bent his head to claim her lips. The kiss was hot, but with him behind her it was hard to maintain and he felt frustrated at not being able to just do what he wanted with her there and now. 

He pulled her around and put his forehead against hers,” I will have you Cordelia, you can take me now, or later when you're not at work, it's your choice.” 

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her pink lips parted. She didn't answer him right away so he kissed her again pulling her into his erection.

“Later,” she said abruptly. 

Good, meet me at my hotel, if you don't come, I can find you later, in one of your places,” then he put a piece of paper in her hand with his address and the phone number. He kissed her one more time and turned around walking out of her library, leaving her a trembling mess.


	9. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia chickens out and Nikki is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies. Today is the day that I go see Star Wars in Amarillo and I know it's going to wreck me. I'll admit it, I'm a Reylo, but I'm going down with my ship. So before I go and have my heart ripped out, I wanted to leave ya'll with a new chapter. It's short, but it's leading up to the good stuff. Poor Cordelia, so scared. Poor Nikki though, left waiting. Sigh.

Cordelia didn't want to meet Nikki. She didn't know if she would get away from him this time, a small part of her, more than she was comfortable with, didn't want to get away from him. Why her? Was it because she was the one that got away? Was it because he loved knowing he was her only? Should she ignore him and when he tried to get a hold of her later, at least there would be other people around to help? 

She brushed her long hair until it gleamed like chocolate silk. She couldn't do the fashionable hairstyles that Kristin could, with all of the teasing and hairspray. She dressed in her new pink dress that Kristin had encouraged her to buy at the mall. It made her feel feminine and not so much like, well, herself. Her own bra looked weird with the shoulder of the dress that hung loose, so she switched her bra with one of the lacy ones that Kristin had had her buy. She chose pink to match her dress and then pink lace panties to match. They were a bit high cut, but very pretty, and made her look sexier than she had any business looking. She quickly donned the dress again over her lacy set, and then put the lacy socks on with the pink heels. The shoes weren't as practical as any of her other shoes, but they were cute and matched the outfit. 

Once the big tulle headband was in her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror, pulled the big headband out, placing it back on her vanity and realizing that it was meant for ladies with bigger hair than her own She dug for her pearls in her jewelry box and as Courtney had suggested, the pearls matched beautifully. She barely recognized herself and she remembered how everyone had laughed and called her other outfit ugly that night. She still wouldn't compare to the rocker with his outrageous black leather, and accessories, but she looked almost modern. 

Cordelia put on more makeup than usual, eyeshadow, a bit of brown eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick, she almost looked pretty, she mused. Once her makeup was finished she put on her white lace fingerless gloves, looked at herself again and realized that it was all too much. Why was she putting this much effort to look pretty for him? Did she want to impress him? Did she want to feel like a normal attractive girl for once in her life? Was it out of character for her to be so dressed up? She got up and threw herself onto the bed trying to decided whether she would chance her mother seeing her dressed like this and leaving the house or if she should just stay home and call Nikki's bluff. 

It was already half passed eight and she was nervous. Perhaps she should wait until she knew her parents were sleeping to leave. It's not like she was a kid anymore. She could go out whenever she wanted, she just didn't want to have this discussion with her mother. Her mother tended to judge harder than most ladies. As far as her father went, she was his little princess and she hated for him to know about Nikki. Yes, better to wait for awhile. Nikki was a late night person anyway. 

After sitting there trying to read for about thirty minutes, she wondered what Nikki could possibly do if she chose not to attend whatever it was he had planned for her. Would he really come back to the library and cause trouble for her? She'd just call in tomorrow, go on a vacation, he couldn't find her if she just didn't go to work for a week or two. She picked her book up, feeling much better about what she would do, when her eyes grew heavy. Today had been an eventful day and she was exhausted from stress and excitement. It wasn't long before her hazel eyes were closed and she drifted off to sleep fully dressed. 

Nikki was angry. It was Eleven at night and Cordelia had as of yet to make an appearance. She had stood him up. She wasn't coming then? Well, he'd let her know that he was going to have her one way or another. She was a coward and had refused to show. He couldn't completely blame her, he knew he could be intimidating, but he was still not happy. He'd gotten champagne chilled, ordered nice food that he thought a fancy girl like her would enjoy, he'd kept his room clean so that he wouldn't offend her sensibilities, then he'd desperately awaited that little knock on his door. It never came. He knew that a girl like her wouldn't show up past midnight, but here it was, every moment bringing him closer to that time. The food was cold, the ice in the bucket melting into water and no Cordelia. Damn her. 

He hadn't cum since her. Oh, he'd had sex, but between the drugs he'd indulged in and not being into the girls he was with, he couldn't bring himself to reach completion. He'd sought out the dark haired girls, not too slutty, which wasn't exactly easy to find on tour for his band. He'd ask them to do sick things like act like they didn't want him. They would look at him like it was crazy and then try to suck his dick. He'd even shouted Cordelia's name a few times and he could see the confusion in their eyes as he fucked them. 

One girl had tried, really she had, but her high pitched bubbly voice and going out of character had caused him to kick her out like all of the others, “No you big naughty man, please don't fuck me, no, I don't want your hard dick inside me, I'm a good good girl,” she cried.

It only served in annoying him because they just couldn't fake her class. Once the dress came off, it was red and black underwear, or none at all. Nikki wouldn't mind seeing Cordelia in such attire or her cunt shaved for him, but it just wasn't in her character at all, so he'd been turned off. He hated getting hung up on a girl like this, but he knew only one thing, just like heroine or cocaine, he just needed one more hit. Nikki sat completely still watching the clock. He waited until the clock hit midnight and he was out the door.


	10. Her Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki finds Miss Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I knew, Star Wars ripped my heart out and I don't know if I'll be okay, so I'm in the mood for a little fluff. Don't get me wrong, I want it to get dirty, but I'm in the mood for a few feelings. This is it. I've reached the end of my reserves, so from now on, each chapter you get will be freshly written. I will not give up on this story, but it may take me longer than a day at a time to post, although I sometimes go on a crazy writing fest and stay up all night typing. Keep commenting because I love ya'lls comments. Hearts my friends.

She was beautiful. Her glasses had been placed on her nightstand and she slept like an angel. Her pink dress made her look like a piece of candy to be unwrapped and consumed. Two petite hands wrapped in white lace were rested under her face and her dark lashes brushed against her cheeks. Her brown hair fanned out on the pillow under her head. Her long legs were pulled up toward her and she wore lacy socks. She looked as pure as she'd ever been and his heart skipped a beat. Honestly it was too much pink for his tastes, but she looked like a sweet little doll he'd like to undress. 

Nikki thought about crawling into the bed with her and taking advantage of her being asleep, but he was still angry. He had always been big on theatrics, so he pulled the curtains open and turned off her bedside lamp. He took a seat in her corner chair and waited, tapping his boot on her wood floor. 

Cordelia opened her eyes realizing she'd fallen asleep. Would Nikki be angry? Well, she wasn't going to work tomorrow. She didn't remember turning off her lamp. As a matter of fact, she always slept with it on because she didn't like the dark. She looked around in the dark and noticed her curtains were open, letting silver moonlight shine in, and that's when she heard it. Tapping. Her eyes scanned the room, but she'd taken off her glasses. Cordelia felt around until she found them, put her glasses on and that's when she saw him, sitting in the corner, moon lighting on his face just enough that he looked utterly terrifying. He was staring at her through the darkness and she tried to hold back a squeak at seeing him there like that. How? How was Nikki here? 

Cordelia was afraid to move or say anything and finally Nikki spoke, “I thought you were coming to my hotel room tonight?”

“I uh...I'm sorry I fell asleep.” 

“In your clothes?”

“How did you find me?”

“I have my ways. I found out your address and then climbed up to the only room that still had a light on. Getting passed your dog was interesting, but he'll sleep well tonight with what I gave him.” 

“You drugged my dog,” Cordelia asked, shocked.

“Better than the alternative, but I really like animals, so...”

“Why would you go through this much trouble just to sneak into my room and watch me sleep,” she asked perplexed. 

“Oh, I didn't come up here to watch you sleep Cordelia.” 

That was when he stood up. He was beautiful, but so dark, so foreign to her with his long black hair, his tight leather pants, button up black printed top, his black pointed toe boots. Her heart skipped a beat, then proceeded to make up for it by pounding forcefully against her rib cage. She forgot to breathe as he walked across the room to her, purposefully. 

“But...my parents are home,” she said nervously, turning on her bedside lamp. 

“You should have thought about that Cordelia. I gave you a choice. Come to me, or I'd come for you.” 

She got up on her knees and backed up to the headboard, just a bit intimidated. He walked slowly for dramatic effect and it was working. Cordelia was feeling intense things inside of her belly as he got to the bed and kicked off his boots. 

“Don't do this Nikki,” said Cordelia. 

“There is no way you could convince me not to have you. I've waited Cordelia. I need you.” 

“Why me?”

Nikki thought about it for awhile, “You're the only pure girl I know. You're the only one who doesn't want me, the only one I can't conquer and it drives me crazy. I have to have you.” 

Cordelia tried to bolt off of the other side of the bed, but he grabbed her ankle. In the lamp light he was able to see the effort she had put into her looks. 

“You were coming to me, but you...got scared,” he said.

She squirmed to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go, he pulled her back onto the bed and onto her back beneath him. Nikki pulled off Cordelia's glasses, setting them on her table. He looked down at her. Her eyes were huge as he grinned down at her. Finally, he had her where he wanted her and that she was terrified, only excited him more. His face was long, but the angles were perfect. His top lip was curled up just the slightest bit before he came down and kissed her hard. His tongue tasted like whiskey, not like she really knew what that tasted like. His mouth was soft and warm and wet, and she closed her mouth to it, but he squeezed her jaw causing her to open up and his tongue was able to find hers. Her mouth tasted like peppermint. He groaned. 

Nikki's large hands ran through her long sleek hair and he loved that he could feel the softness of her hair without hairspray. His hand pulled her head closer to his face and he nipped her lip with his teeth. Cordelia gasped, not used to such an idea as someone using their teeth to kiss. He smiled against her lips and entered her mouth with his tongue yet again. Her hands were fisted into the front of his black button up top. She found her mouth opening up for him and her tongue meeting his, intense emotions swirling around in her belly. 

Nikki pulled away from her, sucking her lip with a pop and then moving his tongue to her neck tasting her sweet skin. She made a light moan. He'd waited three long weeks for this. Seeing her at the library in that nerdy dress, her hideous glasses back on her face, her hair up like she was a teacher, reading a book like it was the most amazing thing in the world had made him hard. It was all he could do not to throw her on the counter and fuck her in front of every nerd in that building. Now she was all his to do with her what he would. He sucked at her neck drawing out another moan, but then she smacked his arm.

“No, Nikki! The last time you did this, I had to wear scarves and turtlenecks for days!”

He laughed diabolically and went back to sucking at her neck. Soon she wasn't complaining at all, the feel of his hot mouth along her neck had her going crazy. She even sighed with pleasure. He had her, but he was a sick son of a bitch and he wanted her to fight him. He liked for her to be conflicted about what she felt for him. Time for something drastic. He rose up on his knees, looking down at her kiss swollen lips and neck. He would always love ruining her. 

“Have you ever had a man's dick in your mouth,” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her and smiling. 

She gasped, clearly shocked that his careful ministrations to her had taken a turn. She didn't say anything at first, frowning at him, and said, “You know I haven't Nikki.” 

“Well, I'm going to teach you, and you're going to love it.” 

She gave him a skeptical look, but her eyes widened as he unlaced the crotch of his leather pants, pulling out his erection and grabbing it, giving it a few strokes in front of her shocked gaze. She looked away and he grinned. 

“Well, you're going to have to lose a few clothes if we're going to do this. Which is a shame because I really like that you did all of this....for me.” 

“I really really detest you,” she spat. 

His lip curled into a wicked smile. Nikki pulled the hem of her dress up her thighs, enjoying her smooth legs. He'd done some pretty fucked up things in his life, but fucking a virgin backstage against her will and showing up in her room at night to take advantage of her again was definitely on the top of his list. 

“I really like all this pink on you. Only you could pull it off honestly. I know something else that's pink that I'm interested in seeing though,” and he yanked her dress over her head.

Cordelia shrieked at him, trying to smack his hands away, but his mouth was hanging open and he held her arms tight, looking down at her underwear. His eyebrows raised, clearly liking what he saw. 

“These I like, not too sexy, but perfectly sexy for you, Wow.” he said. 

Cordelia tried not to be flattered that he liked them, so she snipped, “Well, they're not for your eyes.” 

Nikki raised an eyebrow, “Well, whose eyes are they for?”

Cordelia refused to answer, just pursing her lips at him. His grip on her arms tightened some,”I am the only one going to see you in these underwear Cordelia.” 

“I don't belong to you,” she all but spat.

“Oh, but you're wrong Cordelia, I'm the only man that pure little body has ever had inside of you, you're mine, do you understand,” then he kissed her passionately, claiming her mouth with his. He wanted her to know that she was only his. He didn't know what he wanted from her other than sex and just to possess her, but he knew that he had to have her. He could have any girl he wanted, easy, even his best friend's girl, but the one that didn't want him back held more appeal than he could imagine. The thought of some other guy touching her, seeing her, being inside of her, infuriated him. 

Nikki's hands came around to unhook her bra, which he did a little too easily. He pulled her bra off of her, tossing it to the side and looking down to admire her perfect tits. It was so funny that a nerd like her hid these under dorky clothes and they were better than most of the groupies he saw. Her body wasn't necessarily toned, but it was soft with curves in all the right places. She was so feminine and it was a major turn on. She tried to cover her breasts with her arms, but he looked down to her round hips, the top hem of her panties, the way they came up high on her legs. Perfection. 

He cupped her hips with his big hands and pulled her toward him. She tried to push him away, but he pushed his hips into her and she could feel the heaviness of his manhood pressed against her. She shivered. Surely she didn't want this, but all she could focus on were the butterflies in her belly. No, the whole zoo. He smelled good, a little bit like sweat, but also like some musky cologne. The scent was intoxicating and she was having a hard time wanting to stop him. His skin was warm and she could feel strands of his hair on her face. The sheer size, scent, and feel of him had her intoxicated. 

This time when he kissed her, she didn't fight him back at all. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and Nikki's eyes widened as she kissed him back. He didn't know if he liked her fighting him back more than this. This was something different. This girl didn't like him for the rockstar he'd become. As a matter of fact, she seemed to abhor it. If she liked him at all, it would be because she was legitimately attracted to him. Maybe it's because she didn't know better, because she was feeling new things and he was so insistent on introducing her to sex. Why would a girl like her want anything to do with him. He felt her warm tongue sneak shyly into his mouth and he groaned. He'd had enough waiting, he was about to make her his again, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	11. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Cordelia spend a little time together..wink wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Christmas Eve and I wrote a little something something that ya'll might enjoy. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals. ;)

Nikki toyed with the thought of making gentle love to her, but then thought better of it. He put his big hand between her breasts and shoved her onto the bed. Not so hard that it would hurt her, just enough to shock her and cause her to lay on her back, panting and looking up at him. He smiled devilishly at her and yanked her panties down her hips. She didn't even think to fight him yet, she was too busy absorbing what he was doing and feeling. He was feeling like he wanted to fuck her senseless. 

Nikki pulled her lace panties down her legs and off of her ankles, once again discarding her clothes by throwing them across the room. Nikki left her cute little lace socks on, thinking they were sexy on her in the weirdest way. He unhooked her bra between her breasts and pulled it off of her shoulders, tossing it off the bed. Now her hands came up to firmly push against his biceps. He took each one of her hands in turn, pulling her little lace gloves off with his teeth and then sucking on her fingers. He couldn't let her think too hard, he needed her to simply feel. He wanted her to feel nothing but crazy about everything he did to her, but with an edge of fear. 

Deely knew what was coming, but she was conflicted. Did she or did she not want this? She hated to admit to herself that she felt fire everywhere his hands touched her. She was swimming in overwhelming feelings and sensations. Even though she knew she was going to act like she was stopping him, or trying to, she felt her legs opening up to accept him there. Instead of being pained or angry about him pulling some of her long hair on the back of her head into a firm handful and mashing his mouth into hers, she opened her mouth in a gasp and felt his tongue there. Her little pink nails dug into his upper arms as she felt his hand tighten in her hair. 

One of his hands felt between her legs, except it ran softly up her thigh. She could feel the delicious sensation of his callused fingers making their way higher. The tips of two fingers ran through her wetness there and she felt him smile against her open mouth. She was breathing so heavy. 

“Why Cordelia, you're so very wet for me already,” he whispered. 

She gasped, but she never closed her legs to him. She was hoping he'd continue to stroke her there, but she was embarrassed realizing how badly she wanted it. He was teasing her though, and his hand stroked to the other thigh and ran down to her knee. Nikki's hand cupped the back of her knee, bringing her leg up to cradle his hip and he squeezed her against him, except this time he grinded his crotch up against her nakedness and she cried out at the hardness she felt. He'd apparently pushed himself back into his pants, because he was clothed now and she felt a bit silly being naked in front of him, the feel of the leather up against her most intimate place. 

Never letting go of her knee, he bent down and kissed her open mouth, sucking up the ragged breaths she exerted. He was cradled in between her thighs now. Nikki began a gentle grinding as he ravaged her mouth. Nikki went to suck her dainty earlobe into his mouth, continuing to rub his leather clad dick against her when he felt her thighs shake like she was going to cum. He instantly stilled.

“Oh no you don't Cordelia,” he said darkly against her ear. 

Nikki was delighted to hear her cry out in frustration. Good she wanted this as bad as he did. Cordelia gritted her teeth, wanting so badly to beg him to do something to relieve her sweet torture. She knew it wasn't lady like and she didn't want to give him the pleasure of her submission. 

“I want you to undress me,” he said simply.

Cordelia lay there for several awkward moments trying to figure out if she should for once in her life tell someone to fuck off, even though it wasn't her style, or if she should get up and start ripping his clothes off. She shook her head at him in defiance and he shrugged as if it was no skin off his back. Suddenly his face was between her legs and he was licking at her swollen cunt. Her hips bucked up in surprise. 

Nikki groaned, “Cordelia, your pussy tastes so good.” 

Cordelia grabbed his hair, and pushed her hips up, trying to shut him up, even if his dirty words secretly turned her on. He laughed into her and then continued his assault on her sensitive flesh. It wasn't long before she was crying out, her legs beginning to shake yet again. He stopped suddenly so she slapped at his forearms in frustration. 

Nikki came up onto her and kissed her again. She didn't even think to turn her head or push him away, she kissed him back regardless of where his mouth had just been. 

“Babydoll, you please me in every way,” he said to her, truly meaning it.

“Why are you torturing me,”she begged. 

“You're so adorable, you want it so bad, don't you,” he said in amusement. 

“I loathe you,” she said halfheartedly.

“Are you going to take my clothes off,” he asked.

“No,” she said as if it were a question. 

“If you want me to give you what you want, you'll take my clothes off,” he smiled diabolically at her. 

She once again lay there debating what to do, she must have taken too much time because he disappeared back between her legs and this time his fingers waged the war. He circled her clit with one large callused finger causing her to gasp and her legs to open wider. Then he stroked down until he pushed that one finger into her, slowly moving it in and out of her wet entrance. She whined. Nikki pushed an extra finger into her, moving a little faster now while he enjoyed the sounds of her cries. When her cunt tightened around his fingers and her cries became ragged, he stilled again. Her pussy twitched, but she actually growled at him this time. 

He pulled his fingers from her tight body and came back up to her, opening his mouth to speak, except this time she jumped up and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. Nikki grinned at her in triumph and she scowled. He stopped her groping fingers and gently pulled them to his buttons, but she was beyond rational thought, so she pulled the shirt open abruptly causing buttons to pop and fly across her bed, some falling to the floor. His eyes darkened with animal desire. 

Cordelia just didn't care about decorum anymore. She wanted...she wanted him to make her cum. She wanted his hands on her, she wanted to feel him inside of her. She knew she'd hate herself for it later, but she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment. She pulled the sleeves down his nicely formed arms, then she was strangely gratified to throw his shirt across the room. It landed next to her pink bra. 

Nikki's eyes rolled back as he felt her small, soft hands run over his chest and then wander to the top of his leather pants. This was it, he was currently living his wildest fantasy. Prissy little Cordelia Franklin was finally tearing his clothes off, desperate for his cock. Her little fingers fumbled with the laces, and he finally had to push her fingers aside to help her. She tried pulling the tight pants off of his thick hips and ass, but he had to assist her, as they were skin tight. His cock sprung free and she didn't think twice, just gently took it into her hands.

Nikki grit his teeth now, trying to keep from doing one of the several things he naturally wanted to do, like cumming in her hands, or pushing her down and pounding her. Instead he kissed her as she now shyly ran her hands over his length. He kicked at his legs, trying to shake his pants off as he kissed Cordelia even more senseless. Her hand was squeezing him now. 

Before he could embarrass himself, he pushed Cordelia down onto the bed as he pulled his pants off the rest of the way and then kicked his socks off. He came back to her, giving her a hot look, positioning himself between those long, pretty legs of hers. He'd waited too long to be buried inside his Cordelia. She braced herself, waiting for him to enter her, but her hands were roaming over his arms and chest. 

This time when he entered her, there was no tearing, no soreness, only a sweet tight stretch and welcome filling. They moaned together, both strangely connected as if they were exactly where they needed to be, if only for this moment. Nikki gave her time to adjust as he slowly worked himself into her, but apparently she needed more. She raked her nails over his back, bucking her hips up to offer more of herself to him. Nikki growled, taking her cue and thrust into her forcefully causing them both to groan. 

The sweet tight feel of Cordelia squeezing his cock inside of her tight wet body and the excitement that led to this moment caused Nikki to worry that he was going to cum too soon. He could feel his balls tightening right as Cordelia screamed, her hips rising up to meet his strong thrusts as she came hard, squeezing him tightly and pulsing around him. He could hold it no more. He realized that he'd never even needed to talk dirty to her this time, he'd just missed her that much, that touching her, her touching him, had been enough. He roared as he came hard inside of her arching body. He'd never cum so hard in his life. He buried his face inside her neck, breathing heavily as they both came down from their orgasms. 

Nikki had just rolled over, Cordelia pulling herself up to rest her head on his chest, both breathing heavily when the door opened, “Deely dear, I heard noises, are you oh..”

Deely shrieked, scrambling to pull her covers up over herself and Nikki. She looked with wide eyed terror at her mother who had stopped mid sentence, jaw dropped, as she stared at her youngest daughter, naked and in bed with Nikki freaking Sixx.


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. The next chapter will be a lot more fun and have other members of the band, since they're so amusing. This chapter just had to happen. Do you think it'll be alright?

In the time it took for Lynette to run back to get Cordelia's father, and come back to the room, Deely had pulled on her clothing and shrieked at Nikki to also redress. The two of them were standing there adjusting their clothes when Lynette and Lawrence came into the room. Nikki's shirt was unbuttoned as Deely had torn all of the buttons off of it in a fit of passion. 

Nikki didn't look like he gave a crap what her parents thought, but Cordelia could feel tension coming from him. 

“Cordelia Marie Franklin, can you explain to me what in Hades is going on right now,” Lynette stormed. 

Cordelia had never seen her mother lose it like this. Her mother was usually the model of decorum, but she guessed that finding her daughter in the throes of naked passion with someone like Nikki was enough to make anyone lose it. 

Cordelia and Nikki didn't answer, so Lynette went on,” You are under our roof and this is how you repay us?”

Cordelia hung her head and Nikki hated seeing her brought down so low by the people that were supposed to be her family.

“Cordelia is an adult, you shouldn't yell at her like this,” said Nikki grabbing Cordelia's hand. 

Cordelia thought to pull her hand away in shame, but she needed his support, so she let him, enjoying the feel of his warmth surrounding her hand. 

“Lawrence, aren't you going to say something,” Lynette seethed.

“Honey, perhaps you're overreacting. It might be a good idea for Cordelia to introduce us to her friend,” said Lawrence.

“Lawrence dear, you didn't see what I saw. She was naked, who knows what this brute was doing to her,” yelled Lynette. 

Nikki laughed under his breath, the lady did have a point. 

“Mama, please calm down. Nikki is right, I'm a woman now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before but he's really none of your business,” said Deely.

Nikki smiled at her, good his little nerd had a backbone. 

“I don't care to know who he is, no proper young man is going to take advantage of my youngest daughter here in my own home. I want him to leave,” seethed Lynette.

“Mama, Daddy, I love you, but with all due respect, this is my house too and my life. I want you to meet Nikki Sixx, my boyfriend, "said Cordelia gritting her teeth.

Nikki looked down at Cordelia with some interest, but said nothing to correct what she'd claimed him to be. 

“Perhaps if we all just sit down and talk,” supplied Lawrence trying to keep everyone calm.

“Yes daddy, that's a goo,” started Cordelia but her mother cut her off.

“I know all I need to know. This tattooed miscreant thinks he can sneak into my house and dare to touch our little girl, and you want to calmly sit down and chat with him,” yelled Lynette.

“Mother! You're such a snob. Stop judging everyone. Aren't you tired of constantly judging anyone who isn't as rich, or as intelligent, or as educated as we are? I'm tired of trying to be so perfect for you. You either accept Nikki or you don't, but you aren't going to sit here and demean him because you don't agree with his style.”

Nikki was taken aback. Why was this little well to do girl defending him so ardently to her mother? They weren't really a couple, as a matter of fact, he'd pretty much tormented her the whole time they'd known each other, but the truth was, he liked this little nerd, he liked everything about her. Did she perhaps like him too, or was she just embarrassed and trying to get her mother off of her back for being caught in bed with him? 

“I want him out! Out!!!”

Cordelia's jaw was set in a stubborn angle. She went to Lawrence, kissing him on the cheek and then she walked to Lynette, “Mama, I love you, I always will, but if Nikki isn't allowed here, I don't want to be here.”

“So be it,” her mother huffed. 

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears, but she bit her lip to keep from crying and she said, “I'm going to get some of my things, and I'm gone. When you can be reasonable we'll talk.”

“Not so long as you have anything to do with this...person,” said Lynette snootily. 

Cordelia turned on her heel, dragging Nikki behind her. Nikki nodded at Lawrence, not sure what else to do. He didn't have kids yet, but he could imagine it wasn't easy watching your daughter walk away because of how stubborn her mother was being. He watched Cordelia pack several outfits, and books into a suitcase. Where was she going? Was she coming with him? The thought filled his heart with dread and excitement. He wanted so badly to have her with him and at his every whim, but he also was worried because live in girl friends could be trouble. Was Cordelia really ready to leave everything in her life behind simply because she was caught with him?

The truth was, Cordelia didn't know what the hell she was going to do, but she was very worried. She was livid with her mother. How could the woman who'd raised her be such an insufferable snob? Cordelia thought about how snobby she herself had been at meeting Nikki and his band friends. She'd been raised like this by the best in snobbery. She didn't know how to feel. She thought about going to Arabella's house. It could be strained, but at least Arabella would understand since she'd once been in the outs over leaving home for Mike, Kristin's father. Then Lynette had exerted every effort to make Cordelia nothing like Bella, just to find her in bed with a rocker. 

She took her suitcase, a few bags of books and paper and tried to walk out of the room, but Nikki grabbed the suitcase from her, helping her to carry it down the stairs. Her mother was no where to be seen, but Lawrence was down there and he hugged his daughter and looked at Nikki with doubt. 

“Deely, I don't know who this man is, or why you're willing to go on the outs with your mother, but I do know that you've always had a good head on your shoulders and I know you will make the right decisions for you and your family. If this is truly what you want, I'll always be here for you and eventually your mother will come around. I love you.”

Deely hugged him around the neck and said, “I love you too Daddy.” 

Then Lawrence watched the light of his life walk out the door with a black haired leather clad man who he didn't know if he could trust.


	13. The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Deely run away together, or at least that's what I'm calling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot chapter. These two, they keep surprising me with their tenderness for each other. It's funny, when I write a story, sometimes the characters take on a life of their own. It's like they tell me what to write. These two are definitely those kind of characters. Where do you think this is going with these two? Oh, and Happy New Year. May the 20s be roaring.

Nikki and Deely walked quickly across the lawn together, hand in hand, not having an idea of what the future held. For Cordelia, it was the most exhilarating experience of her young life. She spotted Butch, her Doberman, laying in the moonlight and stopped, pulling her hand out of Nikki's to go look at him. Was he okay? She came upon Butch to see that he was happily sleeping. She petted him and he opened his eyes lazily, his tongue rolling out playfully to lick her hand. He looked like he was smiling if such a thing could actually happen. 

“I only gave him pot,” said Nikki shrugging. 

“He looks...happy,” said Deely, “although you shouldn't have done that.”

“How else was I going to calm him down so I could find my sleeping princess in her tower?”

She gave him a reprimanding look, but he laughed and took her hand again and they continued to walk to the gate. When there, Deely stopped to pull her hand out of his again and enter the code. The huge spiked gate rolled open and there it was, the outside world just waiting to be explored. They stepped out onto the outer drive way where Nikki's black sports car was parked and Deely put the code in to shut the gate. Nikki instantly grabbed her hand again, being loathe to be without the warmth of her hand. She smiled shyly at him. It was hard to believe this man was the same heavily made up rock monster that had thrown her over his shoulder and taken advantage of her. 

He put her luggage down to open the passenger side of the car and let her in. He was so glad some of the manners his old fashioned grandfather had instilled upon him when he was Frankie had sunk in. Yeah, he was a rocking party boy, but he couldn't throw all of those years with his grandparents away. Nikki loved the city life, but he respected the rural communities, knowing that the people there were hard working and honest. He just never told anyone he would always keep those times with his grandparents in a special place in his heart. 

He watched as Cordelia Franklin got into his car and a thrill went through him. He didn't know where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do, but maybe she'd be his now? He shut the door for her and put her luggage in the back. When he got in the car, he revved the car to life, always enjoying the sound of the engine. He drove out of her driveway, and out of her parent's world. When he got on the main road, he took her hand again. She looked up at him with those hazel brown eyes of hers. 

“Whats the plan princess?”

“I don't know, it's too late to go to my sister Arabella's house...”

“You could come stay with me for the rest of the night,”he supplied. There's still some food there and champagne.” 

Deely smiled, “Perhaps, just for tonight.” 

Neither of them really knew what to say. They wanted to be together, they just didn't know how to approach that subject since it wasn't that long before, that their relationship had been inappropriate and maybe a bit one sided. But them sticking up for each other to her mother had changed something. Nikki leaned over to steal a kiss from her. With all of the emotions running rampant through them, it wasn't long before the kiss got too heated and Nikki swerved several times before pulling off the road to get out and pull her door open. 

Cordelia looked a bit startled, as Nikki pulled the door to her side open, a serious look on his face. He pulled each of her naked legs around each side of his hips and he knelt between her legs. He ran his hands behind her back to draw her closer to him and began kissing her neck and ears. 

“Nikki, what do you think you're doing,” Deely halfheartedly demanded. 

“Better than running off the road,” he replied while moving one of his hands down to tease up her skirt. 

“But Nikki, there are other cars driving out here.”

“I don't care, they can't see us,” said Nikki, running his hands between her thighs. 

“It's not like your car is inconspicuous,” said Deely and then squealing as Nikki's fingers hit home.

Cordelia's head hung back as Nikki ran his fingers through her wetness. She had lived such a relatively boring life before the night that she had met him and now she was getting fingered in a sports car by a rock star on the side of the road after running away from her parent's house. She had no idea what she was doing, no idea where she was going, but she knew that Nikki made her feel crazy things and he was making her feel a lot between her legs at the moment. Deely's hands clung to Nikki's shoulders as she saw flashing lights pull up behind them. 

“Nikki! There's a cop behind us.”

Nikki shot up, righted Cordelia's dress and stood up. Cordelia quickly sat front facing right as the officer walked to the car. 

“Good morning, I was just checking to make sure everything is okay. I saw you were parked here on the side of the road without your hazard lights on,” said the officer and then he nodded his head to Cordelia and said, “Ma'am.”

“I thought something was wrong with my tire, so I pulled over to look,” lied Nikki. 

“It didn't look like you were looking at the tire,” said the officer. 

“I was looking for my tire gauge,” Nikki said quickly. 

“Ma'am, you look a little piqued, are you alright,” asked the officer talking to Cordelia. 

“Yes sir, I was just worried about....the car,” Cordelia said. 

Nikki realized that Deely was a horrible liar. The cop didn't seem to believe her either, but he had no real thing to charge them for and since Cordelia seemed to be fine, he couldn't really do much. 

“Well, as soon as you make sure your perfectly fine tire is okay, you should go ahead and go home. It's not safe to just sit here on the side of the road. Stay safe and have a good night.” 

“Have a good night sir,” called Cordelia awkwardly as the officer went back to his car. 

Nikki got back into the car and the two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I told you that wasn't a good idea Nikki, now can we go,” Cordelia tried to be stern. 

Nikki pulled the car back out onto the road and they drove to the hotel. It was the same one that he'd stayed in before. When Cordelia saw the champagne in melted water, cold food sitting on the table and burned out candles, she smiled. He'd been trying to impress her. Perhaps their relationship, or whatever it was considered, didn't start out orthodox and Nikki wasn't exactly Prince Charming, but she couldn't deny that he excited her, he was very handsome and she wanted to be here with him. She didn't know for how long, but for tonight, she was exactly where she wanted to be.


	14. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki trains Cordelia in the arts of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your patience my friends, I reward you. Here is your dose of Nikki-Deely smut. Now I get to add a couple more tags to my story. Wink wink.

Cordelia had never been much of a drinker, an occasional cocktail or a glass of champagne at her mother's fancy parties was about as far as she went. Now Deely was pretty sure she'd drank almost the entire bottle of room temperature champagne. Nikki had had a glass earlier to toast with her to a new life. Then he'd rubbed her feet and back and playfully kissed at her neck as she'd sipped the sweet crisp liquid. 

Cordelia giggled as Nikki sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She was feeling pretty good. 

“Deely,” he asked against her ear. 

“Mmmhmm,” replied Cordelia. 

“Do you like lollypops?”

Deely laughed and said, “When I was eight, sure.”

“Do you like ice cream cones,” asked Nikki.

“Who doesn't?”

“Remember when I told you that I'm going to teach you how to suck my cock?”

Deely turned a bit pink, but nodded. 

Nikki stood up. He was bare chested and his leather pants were slung low on his hips. He had a sort of rose tattoo on his chest and his right nipple was pierced. It was strangely sexy to Cordelia. She swallowed, her heart started to beat faster at the sight of him. Nikki unlaced his pants slowly and pulled them down his hips. Standing at attention in a nest of dark curls was his erection.

Nikki palmed his cock and accused, “You do this to me Cordelia.” 

Cordelia squeaked, words defying her. 

Nikki took the hand that wasn't holding his cock and he beckoned her with his index finger. It was so sexy that Cordelia crossed her legs. His black brow rose at her and he pointed to right in front of him. She scrambled out of bed awkwardly understanding that Nikki wanted her there in front of him and now. 

When she was sitting on the bed right in front of his cock, he smiled at her, “Good girl.”

The praise pleased her and she looked up at him with big adoring eyes. 

“Lick it,” he said and waited. 

Had Cordelia been a bit more sober, maybe she would have hesitated, instead she stuck her tongue out. Nikki laughed deeply, but then rubbed the tip of his dick over her tongue, allowing her to get a taste of him. Her eyes widened. 

“Pretend it's an ice cream cone, but don't bite,” he told her. 

Cordelia looked up at him with her tongue on his cock and the sight of it caused him to twitch. She started licking him, closing her eyes as she acted like she really enjoyed the taste of him. 

“Okay Deely, now put the head of it in your mouth and suck, like it's a lollypop,” he said, stroking her smooth brown hair. 

Nikki's eyes rolled back as Cordelia took him into her mouth and sucked at him like a lollypop. Her tongue swirled around his head and he groaned, “That's it babydoll, you're a fast learner, aren't you?”

Cordelia continued to lick at him and suck, but Nikki wanted more, he bucked his hips into her face and Deely gagged. 

“You can do it Deely, just relax and let me guide you.”

Nikki gently moved his hips to where his cock was slowly going in and out of Cordelia's mouth. She gagged again. 

“You need to breathe through your nose Deely, you can do it. Relax and breath, and suck a little harder.”

Cordelia looked up at him, her mouth full of his cock and he was pretty sure he was in love. She was so fucking innocent and this sloppy, awkward lesson in dick sucking was more of a turn on than the porn style blow jobs he'd received in the past. He gently bucked into her mouth again and this time she took his advice. She swirled her tongue around gently sucking him into her mouth and breathing out of her nose. His fingers twined in her hair. He felt like cumming, but did he dare cum in her mouth? Could she handle it?

“Cordelia, would you like me to cum in your mouth, or fuck you,” he asked her feeling a bit strained. 

Cordelia didn't know what to say, she just sucked him in a little harder now. She was such a good girl. He pulled out of her mouth and threw her on the bed, coming between her thighs. He pulled her panties off and thrust none too gently into her, causing her to cry out. She was so tight. This girl was killing him. Her head rolled to the side and she bit her lip, just feeling the fullness of him filling her, the slight sting, the stretching of her flesh around him. The glide as her wetness accommodated him. He was so hard. The feeling was incredibly intense. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to Nikki having his way with her whenever he pleased. 

Nikki didn't take it easy on her, he just fucked her hard, enjoying the sounds of her squeaks in his ear and the feel of her small hands gripping his back. 

“You're so fucking tight Cordelia, I want to live in this pussy. I'll never stop wanting to fuck your brains out. You were such a good little girl sucking my cock. You'll get better, I'll give you a chance every day and then I'll cum down your throat,” he said darkly in her ear. 

Deely tightened around him, getting a secret thrill from his dirty words. Nikki bent down to suck at her neck. He hadn't even taken her dress off. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and watched himself as his cock went in and out of her. 

“Your pretty little cunt is never going to have another cock. I'm going to be the only man who ever fucks you like this. I'm going to make you cum around me again, you ready to cum babydoll?”

Deely cried out, “Yes Nikki, yes.” 

“That's a very good girl,” he started circling her clit with his finger and he smiled as she tightened hard around him. 

Cordelia screamed, feeling the pressure inside of her build. 

“Yeah babydoll, cum for me, cum for your man,” yelled Nikki.

And she did, hard. 

“God I love how you squeeze my cock when you cum, I might even show you what it's like to take my cock in your pretty little ass,” said Nikki, losing control as he started to cum inside of her. 

Nikki yelled out as he heard Deely keening with her orgasm and he shot his cum deep inside of her. In the back of his mind, he knew he was asking for trouble by cumming inside of her, knew he'd eventually get her pregnant, but he couldn't seem to care at the moment. He just wanted to feel her around him. The sudden thought of little green eyed brown haired babies filled him with warmth, but he shook it off, pulling out of her and dragging her over to him, so she could rest her head on his chest. She was breathing heavy and a small whimper would leave her here and there. 

“You're mine Cordelia. Don't ever forget it,” then he was asleep.


	15. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sex, I tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning/afternoon after binge watching The Witcher last night and as I lay in bed, I thought, Deely and Nikki need morning sex. This chapter is short but oh so sweet.

When Deely woke in the morning, or, the afternoon actually, she lay there for awhile trying to process everything. She was tangled with Nikki in his hotel bed and there were some very tender spots on her body. Nikki's thick leg was propped over her hip, his arm draped over her waist. She looked at him and took in his features. He was beautiful. His face was masculine, with defined lines, a strong jaw, dark lashes resting on his cheeks. She didn't know if destiny or just Nikki's sheer determination had brought them together, but she knew she was gone. The boring Cordelia of her past was gone, and now she was a woman, an uncertain woman who had no idea what was in store for her life.

It was like he was an antihero that had swept into her life like some sort of character in one of her books and now her life was a whirlwind. Cordelia didn't know whether she should call her sister and go stay with her for awhile, go slinking back to her parents, or...just run off with a rockstar. Surely Gloria needed to know that she was okay. The warm feel of Nikki's slightly furred arms and legs surrounding her caused her to want to stay in bed a little longer. Nikki chose that time to burrow his face in her hair and make an adorable sleepy sound against her neck.

Cordelia could not believe the things she'd done, the things that she'd allowed him to do to her, and that now she was laying naked with Nikki wrapped around her. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in an invisible vice.

“Stop thinking so loud,” said Nikki in her ear. 

Deely's eyes widened, was she that obvious? She felt something hard up against her hip. 

“Nikki, could you get your elbow out of my hip,” asked Cordelia.

Nikki laughed, “My elbow?”

“As much as laying naked in bed all afternoon is a delicious luxury, I can't lay here all day, I need to call the library, and your elbow is digging into me.”

Nikki clenched his teeth, both in sweet discomfort since his cock was now digging into Cordelia, but also because he didn't want her to get up and walk out of his life forever. He had kept her here last night, just like she had agreed to, but was she about to walk away? He had no security as to what her plans were. 

“Babydoll, that's not my elbow,” he supplied.

Deely lay there for a moment and then said, “Oh.”

She was so adorable and he wanted her to stay in bed with him for at least another thirty minutes, so he shifted, pulling her up under him, her soft smooth ass up and her soft body covered with his larger, harder frame. He enjoyed the feel of her soft back under his chest. She squealed just a bit, but didn't fight him. He held onto her hips with one hand, and then smoothed her tangled chestnut hair with the other, then bent down and kissed the side of her face as he guided himself to her entrance.

“I'm about to teach you another thing, this is doggy style,” he whispered in her ear. 

He took his hand, guiding himself into her warm body and hearing her soft intake of breath as he thrust into her. He only felt a little bad that she was probably a bit sore from having sex multiple times with him. He just couldn't get enough. Instead of pounding into her right away, he gently rocked his hips, allowing her body time to adjust as he sucked at her ear. She shivered. He ran a hand around to take one of her tits into his large hand and caress her there. 

“I want to keep you,” he said between licks of her ear and neck.

Cordelia didn't know how to reply, so she just whined. Nikki took his time for awhile, just bucking against her until her ass rose to meet him. He squeezed her nipple and she moaned. 

“You can always stay with me for awhile, until you find out what to do with your life,” he whispered.

“I...don't...know...” said Deely between thrusts. 

“We can go to bed together every night, and then we can wake up like this,” said Nikki, starting to increase speed.

Cordelia thought that this position was even more intense than what she'd already had from him. His manhood went deeper, hit different places inside of her. His warmth surrounding her back felt so nice. His breath against her ear and neck was so sexy. Would she like to have this all of the time? Of course, but she had to be practical. The problem was that with Nikki fucking her senseless like this, the first thing in the morning, she couldn't think straight. Her heart was begging her to stay with him, as her slick cunt was being filled with him over and over again.

One of her hands rose from the bed to squeeze at his thigh. Nikki smiled because he could feel her tensing around him. He took a handful of her long hair with one hand, pulling her gently toward him as he sucked at the side and back of her neck. He put his other hand on her clit and fluttered her there as he systematically thrust into her until she was screaming, her little pussy convulsing around him. This fucking woman, she'd be the death of him. He put his hand back on her hip and really fucked her now. She continued to wail and cry out. 

“That's such a good girl. Can't you feel that we're meant to be? Can't you feel that no other man is ever going to make you cum like I do,” he demanded. 

Deely was sobbing now as he continued to pound into her. It was all so much. Him asking her to stay with him, the orgasm, the position that caused her to take him so deeply, her newly budding feelings for him, she came again, sobbing. Nikki's eyes widened. Magic, fucking magic with his babydoll. His ass tightened as he thrust deeply inside of her, yelling out as he came. This was supposed to be lazy morning sex and it'd turned into something else. His ice queen had turned into blue fire. Threatening to burn him alive.


	16. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia makes some calls and then makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Rockstar and the Librarian is officially my most popular fan fic, bypassing my old favorite, Up In The Clouds, the Han Solo, Princess Leia one shot I did two years ago. To celebrate, I am posting another chapter of this fic. Yes, 2 chapters in one day. I never realized that people would actually ever like my stories. This one definitely holds a special place in my heart. Now I'm about to head off to work, but then I'm on vacation (staycation, I'm not going anywhere) so I'll write more chapters for Tommy and Vince. Vince is about to get that girl, I can just tell. I love you guys. Ya'll should see me snickering and high pitched squealing at reading your comments. Seriously, I love you guys.

Nikki had run out to get them coffees, so Deely took the time to call Gloria first.

“Hi Gloria, it's me, Cordelia, I'm so sorry I didn't show up today, I had an emergency.”

“I understand, are you alright dear?”

“Well, I had a falling out with my parents last night, and had to spend the night...with a friend.”

“Sounds awful, you just let me know how much time you need. Get things settled, and then let me know.”

“Thanks Gloria.” 

“You just seem like you've been going through so much lately, perhaps you'd like to take your vacation time?”

Cordelia smiled, “That may be a good idea Gloria. I'm so sorry to put you out like this.”

“If I have to, I'll call in some of the student interns to help. Take your time, get things right.”

“Gloria, you're the best, I'll call you back soon.”

Calling Arabella had been a completely different experience.

“Hello,” she heard Kristin say in a bored tone.

“Hey Kristin, it's me, Deely.”

“Holy shit! Deely, where are you?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” said Cordelia. 

“Getting sexed by that big hunk of a bass player,” asked Kristin cheekily.

Cordelia sputtered, “Kristin!”

Kristin laughed, “Well that answers my question. Grandmama has already called and told mom everything. Everyone is shitting their pants.” 

Cordelia's heart pounded against her chest, “Kristin, your speech is entirely unlady like.” 

Kristin laughed again, “You're so much fun Deely. You're far less of a prude than I thought you were. You're actually kind of fun.”

“What did you hear,” demanded Deely.

“Grandmama called and told mom you'd run off with that rockstar after she caught you in bed together. She seems to think it's a tragedy. She called mom to see if you'd been by.”

“Well, it's none of anyone's business what Nikki and I...”Cordelia started. 

“So, are you guys like a couple now, I'm dying to know what's going on?”

“Well, mother did find me in a compromising position, but I am an adult and mother was horrible. She was rude. I did leave with Nikki, but I am completely fine.”

Kristin snorted, “I bet you are.”

Cordelia huffed.

“Hey, if you hang out with the rest of the band again, call me, I want to hang out,” said Kristin.

“Krissy! The last time we were with the band was enough trouble, Surely you can't want to go back...”

“Sis,” she heard Bella say on the line.

“Bella, I was just calling to let you all know I'm safe, and maybe I could you know, stay there...”

“Deely, I love you, but perhaps it's better not to pull me into this. If you have nowhere else to go, then by all means, come and stay for a few nights, but...I don't want to get in the middle of the feud between you and mother. It was hard enough when she was mad at me for this same thing, but I want you to know that I love you.”

“That's fine Bella, I just wanted to check in, let you know I'm still alive.”

“I'm glad Deely, do I have to be worried?”

“No, Nikki's taking good care of me. I'm staying with him for a little bit,” said Cordelia. 

The truth was, she hadn't known till just now that she was going to stay with Nikki. Not until she'd come to the conclusion that she would be putting her sister in a bad position with their mother again if she tried to stay there. She knew that Arabella had had a hard time and now things were better for her, she couldn't mess things up with Arabella and their mom again. It felt odd for Cordelia to be the one at odds with the family. She'd always been the golden child. 

How did Deely feel about staying with Nikki? It was insanity. Their meeting had started out completely inappropriate and even frightening, but something had changed. Regardless of the tender new feelings blooming inside of her, she didn't know Nikki. She didn't know how it would work out. She did know that he'd been the one who'd gotten her into this trouble and now it was the least he could do. She gulped. Living with Nikki? Maybe she could consider this her vacation, her education on life that would cause her to finally experience life, so she could write her book. She imagined the shenanigans that she'd get into living in Nikki's world. 

“I love you Deely, it'll be okay, I know it. I've been there too.”

“I love you too Bella,” said Cordelia hanging up the phone.

Deely's head was hung in her hands, and she was crying when Nikki walked back into the room, two coffees in his hand. This is what he was afraid of when he'd gone out in search of coffee. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone, afraid she'd be gone when he came back. He took a deep breath. She looked up at him with big chocolate eyes full of tears, “I'm staying with you.” 

Nikki set the coffees down and went straight to her, taking her hands in his, “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don't know,” Cordelia sniffed. 

He kissed her, passionately, trying to help her forget her pain. He then sat back up, and looked at her again, “Just until you get on your feet. It'll be fun.”

“Just until I get back on my feet,” she repeated.


	17. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Deely travel to L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap...the feels, the feels are coming. This chapter is plot and porn, but it's plot porn. Does that make sense? I'm getting the feels my friends. Sigh.

If Cordelia thought that life was going to be all romance and fun with Nikki, it was simply because the road from San Francisco to Los Angeles was like a vacation before Nikki went back into his natural habitat. The road trip was great. Nikki held her hand, made her listen to tapes of his favorite bands, which she had to admit, weren't that bad. She hadn't ever been a rock type of girl, but watching how much Nikki enjoyed it, and just kicking back, hanging her dainty feet out of the window, feeling her long hair whipping in the wind, and enjoying the sunshine, was like an absolute dream.

They stopped to enjoy dinner together and Nikki was such a gentleman, other than when he suggested that she climb under the table to show him how well she'd learned his lesson in dick sucking. She raised an eyebrow at him, and shook her head, laughing. He was so incorrigible. She smiled and told him that she'd show him later that night. Nikki had smiled back at her, and his face was so beautiful. She really loved that smile. 

Cordelia would have been lying if she didn't admit to herself that she was worried. She was leaving everything she'd ever known. She had been coddled her entire life. She realized that she'd been the pampered youngest daughter of a well to do family. She realized how lucky she'd been to grow up the way she had when Nikki started talking about his upbringing. 

Nikki had told her that his dad had left and he didn't even remember what the man had been like, then his mother had had a revolving door of boyfriends, some very abusive. He'd enjoyed living with his grandparents, but he'd been young and rebellious, craving something more than small towns could offer. He'd worked hard to get where he was today, and no one had thought that Motley Crue would have become the phenomenon that they had. 

She loved that for those precious hours, they'd been happy. She didn't know what they were to each other, but it went against her grain to not believe they were something special. She didn't know if Nikki was the sort of man who believed in love, or asked a girl to go steady. She shook her head at herself, realizing how Sandra Dee that seemed even to her own self. Would he be faithful to her? She knew that he expected her to be faithful to him. Would she be his girlfriend? 

They talked, they laughed, they enjoyed each other. Cordelia was feeling pretty great about her decision to run off with Nikki by that time. She didn't realize that there was a whole other side to him. She didn't realize that he had sniffed a line of cocaine in the men's bathroom when they'd stopped for gas, she didn't realize that the first chance he would get, he'd open a bottle of whiskey and drink away his worries. She didn't realize that a man like Nikki didn't know how to be faithful with his body. He could be faithful with his heart, but never his body. 

When they got to his house, which he informed her was new, as he'd been sharing a shitty apartment with Vince and Tommy for a few years until they'd finally made it big. Being the main song writer meant royalties and that meant more money. Deely didn't care about money, but she was glad that his house was a proper house, although a little too modern for her own tastes. Deely preferred things that were old and romantic, but just waking up next to Nikki every morning would be worth it. 

Nikki barely waited until he and Cordelia had crossed the threshold before he slammed the door, the key still hanging out of the lock and stalked toward her. He picked her up and carried her in his arms up the stairs to his bed where he threw her onto it. She lay there watching him strip the clothes off of his gorgeous body before he came to strip each piece of her clothing off as well. She'd worn light pink jeans and a pastel plaid shirt today with white woven sandals. Even her casual wear had been girly and nerdy. He briefly wondered what Deely would look like in tight leather pants and a halter top with her hair teased. She'd look like his bad girl, but now...she was his good girl and good girls got rewards. 

He peeled her white cotton panties off of her hips and down her legs, and spread her legs to bury his face there and lick and suck at her while she cried out. He got up before she could cum and she hit him playfully, making a sound of frustration. 

“Don't worry babydoll, I'm going to make you cum,” he said darkly.

He took her bra off, momentarily enjoying the feel of the soft material against his rough fingers. That was nothing compared to the feel of her soft warm breasts under his palms as he bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back so passionately that he was almost taken aback. Shit, he'd created a monster and now she was insatiable, the way that he wanted her. 

Nikki pulled her thighs open to position himself between them, and sucked at her breasts as he palmed his dick and positioned himself at her wet tight opening. He leaned back, his neck stretched as he buried himself into her heat and listened to her cry out in pleasure. For that moment in time, Nikki felt like this was the only place he wanted to be. Any other woman would pale in comparison to Deely. Her body squeezed him as he realized that she was already about to cum. 

“Easy baby, control it, make your pleasure last,” he whispered in her ear. 

Nikki let himself glide in and out of her, enjoying the way he dragged against her walls. He leaned back down to kiss her while he just fucked her. Cordelia's heart was beating so fast as she tightened around Nikki, trying not to cum yet. She didn't want to disappoint him. She kissed him back for all that she was worth as he made love to her. Surely he felt the same way as she did?

Finally she could handle it no more and she tossed her head back and forth, biting her lip. She cried out, apologizing right before she came hard around him. 

Nikki lost his own control and pounded into her, enjoying the way she squeezed him inside of her. The way that her nipples tightened with her orgasm. 

Cordelia threw her arms around him, crying out, “Nikki! I love you!”

Nikki lost his rhythm for a moment at hearing what she'd just cried out, but he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise her and fucked her until he yelled out and came deep inside of her. 

This time, after he came, he pulled out of Deely and she smiled at him and rolled over, falling fast asleep. This time, Nikki lay there, completely wide awake. Shit.


	18. Welcome Home Nikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely wakes up alone and Nikki comes home drunk and damaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS. So many feels. Also, some dub con. Hugs my fellow Nikki/Deely shippers, we'll get through this.

When Cordelia woke up, Nikki was gone. She wandered downstairs to find a box of donuts and a note. 

Cordelia-  
I had business to take care of. Press the button for coffee, it's ready. All I have are these donuts. I'll be back soon -Nikki

Except he wasn't back soon. Deely wandered around the house, wondering if she should put her things away in a separate room, or in his room. She opened his closet to see it filled with more clothing than a woman. A black and white striped suit, a blue polka dotted suit, red and black leather, tons of shoes including high heeled boots and a vast array of scarves. She laughed thinking that he had more of an elaborate wardrobe than she did and she was a rich girl. 

Deely unpacked her suitcase in the room next to his, hanging up her sensible outfits she'd brought. Long skirts, slacks, blouses, nothing flashy. She got a piece of paper out and went downstairs to make a shopping list. All he had in his fridge was expired milk and several beers. Perhaps she would surprise him by cooking for him tonight.

Deely went outside, seeing that there was a gate blocking her from going too far, but  
out the backdoor, was a pool. Nice. Maybe she'd get some sun and read a book. She went back inside and ate one of the stale donuts and made herself a cup of black coffee. He really needed groceries. She went upstairs to put on some shorts and a tank blouse. She hadn't even considered packing a bathing suit. She grabbed a book and went to the pool to read. She read for a very long time, wondering when Nikki would be back. She wandered back into the house and looked around. It had certainly been hours since she'd woken up to an empty house. 

Deely went to his living room, turning on his television and tried to watch some T.V. Except that she was never much for television, so she turned it off and got her book back out, reading it until she fell asleep on the couch. That is how drunk Nikki found her. He was fucked up, had been given a ride home from the studio by one of his two managers because there was no way they were going to let him drive in his condition. He had snuck into the house, not knowing how he would deal with the innocent, trusting girl that he'd taken home to his house, to his life. How could she love him? The thought terrified him. Who had ever really loved him? But here this girl was telling him that she, fucking loved him. He stumbled into the house. 

Deely was curled onto her side, her face resting on a book, because of course, only Cordelia Franklin would use a book as a pillow. He looked to see what she had been reading, “Wuthering Heights” Never heard of it. He tripped over the coffee table, waking her up. He thought maybe she'd be mad at him for leaving her alone all day on her first day in his house. He'd thought about her there, in his house, just making herself at home, like she belonged there, like she was his little wife or something. 

Her big hazel eyes stared up at him and she smiled. She beamed. She was so glad to see him, it almost made him sick, except it also pleased him. Being Nikki Sixx was so fucking complicated.

“Nikki! You're home! I'm so gl....” but he cut her off. 

Nikki was on top of Cordelia, kissing her hard. He tasted like whiskey. Cordelia slapped at his arm so she could get his attention, but he didn't want to hear her right now. He wanted to feel her. He ripped her shirt off, pulling it from her shoulders, not caring that she cried out in his mouth. He tore her sweet soft rich lady bra off, and then proceeded to pull her shorts off of her without even unbuttoning them. When he had Cordelia on the couch, naked, with her legs sprawled, he climbed between her legs, pushing himself inside of her abruptly. When she cried out at the suddenness of the invasion, he cupped his hand over her mouth. He didn't want to hear her cry and he didn't want to hear her tell him she fucking loved him. 

Nikki stared into Cordelia's started green brown eyes, fucking her a little too roughly. He knew he was probably even hurting her, but he needed her to know. He needed his little Cordelia to know that he was a monster. He was a son of bitch and how dare her give her heart to him. He hated himself for doing this, but he wanted her so badly, and making love to her had given her the wrong impression. Had made her believe he was a nice guy. He wasn't. His hips snapped against her as he came hard inside of her. She never came and he was filled with a guilty feeling now as he saw tears in her eyes. 

When he pulled out of her, he expected her to yell at him, to rage, to storm, but she didn't. She just lay there, staring at him, deciding what to do next. 

“Welcome home Nikki,” she said tremulously, “We need groceries.” 

Nikki looked at her incredulously and watched as she picked up her ripped clothing and left the room to clean up. Nikki was worried that he'd achieved his goal. Maybe he'd gotten it through to her that he wasn't sweet, he wasn't nice, he was a dick and she didn't want to love a man like him.


	19. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely cooks dinner for the first time and Nikki struggles with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief! Feels, I tell you. I can't promise that this is going to get happier yet, but I can promise you that this is about to get interesting.

Nikki and Cordelia barely talked as he drove her to the grocery store. She had made him wait to take her because he'd been drunk. He'd taken a nap while she paced the house, trying to figure out what had just happened. Was that supposed to be kinky, because it had just been painful. For the first time since Nikki and her had started having sex, she hadn't had an orgasm. He hadn't even let her talk to him, or touch him. His eyes had been wild. Maybe he'd just never been this drunk before? 

She had been annoyed that he'd ripped her clothing, as those bras were hard to come by, but she redressed. This time in a sensible beige cotton dress that buttoned the the whole way up, with a brown woven leather belt that wrapped around her slender waist. She put on her beige flats that she'd worn the night she'd met Nikki. She put her hair up in a loose bun and placed on her big glasses. Then she waited. 

When Nikki woke up, he went to check on Cordelia. He didn't bother redressing. He just casually walked around stretching and it was hard for Deely not to be at least somewhat affected by seeing him just walking around naked like that. Although she hadn't liked the last time he'd taken her, she had to appreciate his form. He was nice to look at. He looked at her, sitting demurely on the same couch he'd pretty much just raped her on and he shook his head. Only Cordelia Franklin could look so appealing wearing square clothing and glasses while patiently waiting for him to stop being an asshole. 

“Alright, I'll take you to the grocery store. I have to get dressed.”

“And rightly so,” said Cordelia, looking away now. 

Nikki smiled, there was the girl he'd met when he'd decided that he would have her whether she liked it or not. 

He stretched again and walked up the stairs back to his room to dress. He threw on a pair of tight black jeans and a loose tee shirt, throwing on his leather jacket and boots. When he came down, he saw Deely putting on a white cardigan like old ladies wore to church on Sunday. He shook his head. Good grief. He thought he may call Lita to ask her where to get a proper outfit or two for Deely. He and Lita had dated, lived together, but now they were friends. Both of them had wanted to be in control and unfortunately they were too head strong for each other, but it was no love lost. She did have a great style though. 

Nikki didn't hold her hand in the car this time and Deely's hand rested on her knee in anticipation. When they got to the store, Nikki didn't even go in with her, he just handed her a few 20s and told her to go in and buy what they needed. She was annoyed, but smiled sweetly, going inside. She bought all of the groceries on her list, plus some. If she was going to be stuck at Nikki's house for awhile, she at least wanted the comfort of home cooked meals. 

She took her time browsing and picking the right produce. She checked out, enjoying just the luxury of shopping at all. She didn't shop much as her servants at home cooked for the family. When she got in the car, Nikki was in there blaring some loud rock music. He looked at her and said, “What took so long?”

“Help me with the groceries please,” she asked. 

Nikki got out and helped put the groceries in the car, but he looked at her in irritation, "Why do we need so much?”

“Because Nikki, you have beer in the fridge. That's it. You need real food, or at least I do.” 

“All domesticated and shit,” he uttered under his breath. 

She just gave him a condescending smile and ignored him as he got back into the car and peeled out of the parking lot. They were silent as the music played. Deely crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. This wasn't working out nearly the way that she'd thought it would. She'd give it one month. That was it and she would leave if it didn't get better she promised herself. 

Nikki listened to the sounds of her cooking like Donna Reed in his kitchen and he wandered around looking for her personal belongings. He found that her things were put into the spare room next to his and he wondered at that. Perhaps she had understood after all that she wasn't his wife, just his mistress. He looked at her row of books on the dresser in what he figured she considered her room now. They weren't piled, they weren't stacked, no they were lovingly set in alphabetical order. It was the little things that astounded him about Cordelia. He looked in her closet, looking at the small amount of clothing she'd hastily packed into her suitcase when she'd run off with him. He wondered if she regretted that decision now. 

He ran his hands along the soft clothing. While of excellent quality, it was all boring, and plain without Cordelia to make it look great. Although clothing like this never truly looked great, Cordelia was so endearing that she made it cute. He would call Lita and ask her where to take Deely and they'd go shopping. Especially since he'd ripped a few pieces of her clothing. He owed it to her at the very least. 

Nikki was snapped out of his surmising when he heard Cordelia call him from downstairs, “Dinner's ready Nikki!” 

Nikki had to admit, he was starving. He made his way downstairs to see that she'd set the plates down at the little bar table he had. He looked at it, and made a face. Fish. Ugh. She'd fried up some fish filets that looked like salmon and there were a great deal of vegetables on the plate as well and some pasta. She looked pleased with herself. He should have called for pizza. 

Deely waited for him to sit down before she started eating and it reminded him of eating at the table with his grandparents. They had always sat down together, they didn't eat until everyone was ready and they'd prayed. Deely didn't pray, but she did wait for him. It was almost like she was home. The thought both warmed him and freaked him out and he found himself lashing out. 

“I hate fish,” he said. 

“I'm sorry, I can cook you a different kind of meat,” she said, her eyes wide. 

“No, we don't have time for that, let's just eat,” he said ungratefully. 

It wasn't great, but he ate it. He knew she'd worked hard on the meal. It was too salty, the veggies still partially raw and it occurred to him that this was probably the first meal she'd ever cooked, coming from a big mansion like she did. He didn't know why that was so cute to him. Maybe he'd buy her some cooking books, she did love books. 

When they were done eating, he let her clean up, because he didn't have any intentions of doing so. He sat on the couch, watching the TV until she came to join him. He thought about thanking her for dinner, but he didn't want her getting too emotional. She didn't nag him, just sat there next to him, watching the TV as well, her eyes getting heavy. 

When she fell asleep, he carried her upstairs, and into her own room, her own bed. It didn't feel right, it felt cold, but he left her there. He had a point to make. He wanted her to know, that was her room and she only slept in his room when he allowed it. Nikki turned the lamp on next to her bed, knowing she liked to sleep with the light on. He tucked the covers up under her chin, looking at her a last time before walking back to his room, then closing the door and punching the wall. Fuck.


	20. Burnt Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia wakes up alone and makes breakfast. Is Nikki hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Nikki be a completely heartless bastard. He is my favorite after all. I hope you fellow Nikki/Deely fans enjoy this chapter. I did. Have some smut, you deserve it.

Cordelia woke up in a bed by herself. She lay there for a moment, trying to remember the past events in her life. She was living with Nikki, he'd changed into a different person as soon as they got to his house, she didn't know why, and now, she was laying in a bed alone. She didn't know whether to be upset, or if she should just realize that this was the new norm. She'd told him she loved him, and now she was scared. Had she said too much? He didn't love her back. A tear ran down her face. 

Cordelia pulled the covers up over her face, trying to figure out what she would do that day. How would she get through this? What did Nikki want from her? He hadn't even used her body last night. Had she displeased him? He'd turned her world completely upside down. She finally got up, she couldn't lay in bed feeling sorry for herself all day. She got dressed in a pair of slacks and a white collared blouse and braided her hair to the side. She looked for her glasses and realized that she couldn't find her glasses, so she wandered downstairs to find them. She found them on the couch, where she'd been pretending to watch TV with Nikki.

She slid them on and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She hadn't perfected cooking, but this morning she would attempt to make eggs, bacon and toast. She found herself accidentally burning the bacon, breaking the yokes on the eggs and putting butter on the toast before it was cool, so the butter made the bread soggy. She still sat there and ate, wondering if she should wake up Nikki. Before she could make that choice, Nikki came down wearing nothing but a pair of black underwear, his hair a mess. 

“You cooked again,” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, “ she answered, choking on her toast as she tried not to be effected by his state of undress. Now that she knew him intimately, she would always remember how it felt to have that body against hers, inside of hers. 

Nikki patted her back, none too gently, and said, “Are you okay?”

“Fine, thank you,” she sputtered. 

Nikki took in her blouse and gray pants and shook his head, “I'm taking you shopping today. I'm going to call an ex girlfriend of mine. She knows all the good places and she dresses great.”

Deely tried to keep herself from being jealous and offended, “And what is wrong with the way I dress?”

Nikki got a plate of food, eyeing the burned bacon ruefully, and said, “Well, I ripped some of it and you didn't get to take much because we left your house in a hurry.”

Cordelia blushed remembering how he had indeed torn some of her clothing off yesterday when he'd taken her roughly on the couch. She looked away and chewed on some bacon, grimacing. 

Nikki couldn't help but be charmed by Cordelia as usual. Even though he was trying to deny any feelings he had for the girl, he still thought she was adorable when she got all embarrassed about sex. His underwear started to get a little tight. 

Nikki picked at his food, taking a bite here or there. She was trying, he'd give her that, but he was definitely buying her those cooking books and soon. Cordelia tried to behave properly as she ate, sipping a glass of orange juice. 

“No coffee this morning,” he asked. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot. I suppose I needed some vitamin C.” 

“Cordelia, do you ever get tired of being uptight,” he asked, her teasingly.

“I am not uptight,” she said, sitting up straighter in her chair and taking a demure bite of eggs. 

“At least you make it cute,” said Nikki.

She frowned at him. Nikki got up to make some coffee, and Cordelia caught sight of his erection straining from the small amount of black cotton he wore. She blushed again, adjusting in her chair. He laughed. 

Nikki sat back at the table, watching her eat as he moved his fork through his food absently. She was so proper. If she hurt at all from the way he'd treated her, she'd been trained not to show pain or weakness. She'd been trained to never make a scene. He knew she couldn't have been happy with him for his behavior lately, but just like a rich, well educated girl from a good family, she smiled and behaved properly. She was a lady. If he were to fuck her right here on this counter, she'd bite her lip and take it without complaint. He was dying to break her, to make her feel. Make her show her inner passion. He knew it was in there. He wanted to mess up her hair, throw her glasses against the wall and make her scream. He ached to make her fall apart. 

He stood up suddenly, his chair falling back with a bang and Deely's eyes shot up, taking in Nikki standing there staring at her like he was going to ravish her again. She made him feel like an animal. A savage who had no right touching her soft well bred skin. He felt like he had no right to force his cock into her sweet pure body. But hadn't that been why he'd taken her in the first place? He wanted to take her, make her goodness his. And then she'd gone and fallen in love with him. Him? It didn't make sense. But here she was, in his house, making him breakfast even though her soft hands had never done hard labor in her life. 

She didn't realize that even though he was rich now, most times he didn't have a meal. There wasn't bacon and orange juice when he woke up before she'd run away with him. There was booze, drugs and takeout. Here she was, wearing an ugly blouse that cost as much as his expensive leather pants. Here she was, with all of her fine breeding about to take his cock on his kitchen counter. 

She didn't run when Nikki stalked toward her, but she considered it. He pulled her glasses off, placing them on the counter and lifted her up by her hips, pressing his mouth against hers and tasting the orange juice on her tongue. Nikki pulled her slacks from her hips along with her innocent white panties. Then he picked her up, placing her on the counter with each of her legs around his hips. He wanted to see all of her, feel all of her. He decided that he'd been too rough with her last time, so he unbuttoned her blouse hastily as he kissed her, pulling it off of her arms. Then he looked down at her soft fine bra, loving the way his pure, beautiful Cordelia looked in it. He unhooked it, and tossed it to the side. 

Cordelia, not knowing what to expect from the volatile man, looked up at him, her huge hazel eyes seeking an answer. What did he want from her? Did he care about her at all? Why her? Nikki's green eyes stared back into hers. She was still so fucking proper. Still not showing her feelings. Still being such a good girl. 

Nikki leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard, as if he were suckling some of her goodness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but just leaned her head back, panting. He moved onto the next one, trying to break her walls down, just like Jericho. His thick fingers went to press into her core, feeling wetness. Good, she still wanted him. He slid his fingers through her slickness, rubbing against her clit and drawing out a squeak. He licked at her neck, causing goosebumps on her flesh. 

“Babydoll, I'm going to make you forget everything but the feel of me touching you. You're going to forget that you're too good for me.”

She started to tell him that wasn't true, but his finger entered her quickly as his mouth met hers again. She could taste the salt of the bacon on his breath and it was pleasant. It was better than the whiskey from the other night. Her hands ran up his chest, enjoying the feel of his hardness. The kiss was intoxicating and her heart skipped a beat thinking that no man that would kiss her like this could possibly not feel a thing for her. 

His mouth broke away as he pumped his finger into her and a moan escaped from her pretty lips. He smiled, “I'm sorry I was an asshole to you yesterday. Please forgive me.”

“You were forgiven as soon as it was done,” she answered, looking at him with emotion in her eyes. 

“I want to hear you tell me that you want me, that I make you crazy, that you love the way I fuck you, but just don't tell me you love me, okay?”

Cordelia's heart clenched, she smiled at him, “Okay, I'm sorry I said it.”

Nikki looked at her, his finger still buried inside of her. Did that mean she hadn't actually meant it? Did she really not love him? Maybe she'd just said in it a moment of passion? He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed by the thought. 

Their bodies said what their hearts couldn't as Nikki kissed her deeply, consuming every bit of her that he could. He removed his finger from her, pulling her hips toward him and pulling his underwear down to grab his cock and put it at her entrance, rearing back and then sliding into her. They both groaned at the exquisite feeling of him filling her. Deely wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back. Nikki bent down sucking at her neck as he thrust into her. 

“Cordelia, you're so tight. I could never get tired of being in your pussy.”

She just cried out at the feeling of him moving inside of her and his words. As Nikki's thrusts got faster and more intense, plates were accidentally knocked off of the table, burnt bacon and chewy eggs now laying on the floor. A glass of orange juice shattered and splattered as it also fell off the counter, but neither of them cared. 

“Come undone for me Babydoll, cum around my cock and scream,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Nikki, touch me, down there,” she cried out. 

Nikki grinned, “Yes ma'am.” 

Nikki's fingers frantically circled her clit now as he fucked into her, causing her to clench around him. She was keening now, ready to cum. 

“Yeah, that's it Deely, cum so pretty for me, scream my name.”

Deely stiffened, her legs tingling as she tightened around Nikki, her pussy exploding into a round of convulsions. She screamed, her nails digging into his back, “Nikki!! Ohhhhh....”

“That's right, Mine is the only name you're ever going to scream. You're mine. You're fucking mine,” he said brokenly as his thrusts became erratic. 

Deely was sobbing now as Nikki fucked her hard, except this time it was so good. He kissed her as he came deep inside of her. She kissed him back for all she was worth, hoping that her kiss could tell him how she felt better than any words could.


	21. Lita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's ex takes them shopping. Cordelia gets jealous and Lita plays a fun game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me a little time between chapters. This one was particularly fun though. I really enjoyed this one. Lita, what a girl. I may write a fiction for her one day. Mmm, that would be fun.

Nikki stroked her hair and gave her one last kiss, then he went upstairs to get dressed and call Lita. Deely cleaned herself up, then cleaned up the kitchen as well. She was so conflicted. What did Nikki want? He sure hadn't liked that she'd told him she loved him, so she wouldn't make that mistake again. Once she had everything picked up and washed, she headed upstairs to her room to freshen up. She wore the same nerdy clothes she'd had on before. 

When Nikki knocked on her door to ask her if she was almost ready, he raised his dark eyebrow at her. Nikki took Cordelia in, she was charming and adorable, but a completely different kind of woman than the one that had insisted on picking them up in several minutes. What the hell would Lita think of Cordelia? Deely rebraided her long brown hair and then slid on her glasses, giving him a shy smile. 

“You don't have anything a little less formal,” he asked her.

“This is hardly formal Nikki,” she responded, a bit of the snootiness that drove him crazy coming to the surface.

“It's just that you're about to meet Lita, and she's....so cool,” he didn't know how to tell Deely that she was an absolute square compared to Lita. 

“You're embarrassed of me,” said Deely, nodding her head. 

“Well, no, you're perfectly you and that's what I like about you, but I didn't want you to feel...out of place,” explained Nikki.

“So, you mentioned that Lita and you, were together,” Cordelia asked nervously.

“Well, yeah, she's one of my best friends. We weren't meant to be, but she's still the most kick ass chick I've ever known,” answered Nikki.

Deely tried hard not to act jealous. They heard a honk outside and Nikki shrugged at Deely's appearance, so be it. They went downstairs and as they walked outside, Deely's jaw dropped. In a red Firebird, was a blonde woman, wearing a black studded bra as a shirt, her blonde hair blowing freely in the breeze. Deely had never seen anyone like her. The lady was surveying Cordelia over the top of her sunglasses. She raised an eyebrow at Nikki in question. 

“Hey Nik, get your skag and lets go,” called out Lita. 

“Skag,” questioned Deely under her breath, but Lita didn't hear her. 

“Where'd you get this one from, a library?”

“You'd be surprised,” Nikki laughed.

Nikki opened up the door to let Deely into the back seat and as Cordelia awkwardly climbed in, Lita gave Nikki a questioning look. He shrugged. Lita gave him an 'okay, whatever floats your boat' look then. Nikki got into the front seat and closed the door, Lita tearing out of the drive. Cordelia grabbed the handle in alarm, but grit her teeth to keep from crying out. Lita laughed with exhilaration. 

Cordelia watched as Nikki and Lita laughed and talked, catching up with each other since they hadn't seen each other for a few months. 

“So, I heard you're dating Tony Iomi,” said Nikki.

“So your tour seemed like it went well,” said Lita quickly, changing the subject.

“Yeah, it was great. We sold out several shows. We're doing great.”

“So, how did you two meet,” asked Lita, referring to Deely.

“It's a long story,” laughed Nikki.

“I'd say,” said Deely quietly.

“Now you've got me curious,” said Lita, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Cordelia, do you want to take this one,” said Nikki loudly to her. 

“My niece ran off and went backstage and I went to save her, except, I got myself caught backstage as well,” said Cordelia, trying to simplify the story.

“Oh, wow, a girl like you, in a place like that,” laughed Lita. 

“You should have seen her, like a little Valkyrie,” said Nikki with humor. 

“She's so...not Motley Crue backstage material, I can only imagine what she found back there.”

“They were indeed a motley crew,” deadpanned Cordelia. 

Lita and Nikki both laughed at that, Lita having too much fun wondering what all had happened, “I need to know more!”

Cordelia was pink now and Lita smirked as she looked at her in the rearview mirror. Cordelia clenched her jaw, not willing to say a word about what had happened backstage between Nikki and herself.

“Well, I got to her before Tommy did, thank God for that, but I have to admit she's not a virgin anymore.”

Deely shrieked, “Nikki!”

“Oh, that's too good, you took her virginity at one of your concerts, you should write a song about it,” hooted Lita. 

Deely crossed her arms over her chest, very much annoyed now. She was the third wheel to a pair of people cut out of the same cloth and now they were enjoying themselves at her expense. Not everyone could be as cool and nonchalant as these kinds of people and she was feeling out of place now. 

“I wouldn't take her for being your type, but hey, opposites attract sometimes,” shrugged Lita. 

Cordelia refused to comment, staring out of the tiny window and fisting her hands in her lap. Lita pulled onto the Hollywood Boulevard. She whipped her car into a parking spot like it was nothing. Nikki got out and pulled the seat forward for Cordelia to get out. Cordelia struggled to get out of the car, and Nikki had to grab her hand to help her out. She ambled out and righted her blouse, looking exactly like the kind of girl who didn't go backstage at a Motley Crue concert, didn't ride in the backseat of Lita Ford's Firebird, didn't hang out with rockstars, and didn't shop on Hollywood Boulevard. 

“I know the most kick ass shop here. They sell bustiers, colored pantyhose, leather pants, all sorts of bitchin' things,” gushed Lita. 

“Isn't there some place I could get proper clothing,” asked Deely.

Lita shot Nikki a look like, 'hey, is your girl going to give me trouble' and just kept walking into the shop. Cordelia's eyes were wide. It looked like most of the clothing here was lingerie that she would feel uncomfortable even wearing to bed. Lita was flitting around from rack to rack, enjoying all of the outrageous items. Lita started picking up items here and there and loading them into Nikki's arms. 

“Hey, Nikki, go take your girl to the dressing rooms, I want her to try on these things,” demanded Lita.

“My name is Cordelia,” said Deely.

“Yeah, sure, nice to meet ya, I'm Lita, how rude of me,” said Lita, happy that this little nerd at least had some sort of back bone. 

“Sorry, I should have introduced you,” said Nikki apologetically.

Nikki took the armful of clothing and led Deely to the dressing room. 

“I'm not going to wear any of this stuff,” declared Deely.

“Just give it a shot Cordelia. Lita didn't have to take us shopping. She's just trying to help you out.”

Cordelia scowled, “I don't know if I want this sort of help.”

“Don't be so snobby,” said Nikki in a warning tone. 

“Fine,” stormed Deely, taking the clothing and going behind a curtain with it.

Cordelia plopped down on the bench of the dressing room, burying her head in her hands. What had she gotten into? Why was she so annoyed? Was she jealous? She sat up and sifted through the items. There wasn't one decent thing in the pile. She found a pair of black lace pantyhose and a black leather skirt and tried those on. She looked around for a top that would be decent with it. She was standing in her white fancy bra and the lace tights with leather skirt when Lita came in with another armful of clothing. 

Lita looked at Deely and shook her head, “Good, it fits, I was guessing you're about my size. Lets find you a top.”

Cordelia was silent as Lita pulled Deely's glasses off and placed them on the bench and found a pink tight top that showed about two inches more of midriff than Deely was comfortable with. The cap sleeves hung off of the shoulder, leaving both of Cordelia's creamy shoulders bare. Lita looked at her and nodded. So the little geek wasn't bad to look at huh? No wonder Nikki was interested in her. Once those glasses were off and she was in some decent clothing, the girl was actually pretty hot.

“Here, try on these ankle boots, They'll look great with this outfit,” said Lita.

When Deely had the boots on that were only a little big on her, she stood up and Lita pulled her hair out of the braid, running her hands through Cordelia's soft dark hair. She stood back and took in the look. Nice. Nikki was going to be pleased. 

“Come on, lets show Nikki,” exclaimed Lita, pulling Deely out to show Nikki his new girl. 

Lita had been having a very hard time seeing what Nikki saw in the stuck up little bitch, but when Nikki's eyes lit on Cordelia, she saw it. Her first love, her ex lover, her good friend, was enamored. His big green eyes scanned Cordelia's form, looking her over from head to toe and he gulped.

“Um...Deely, you're...you...you look great,” stammered Nikki. 

Lita smiled to herself. One outfit down, several more to go. Seeing Nikki act like that about a girl was a definite oddity. She looked at Cordelia herself, thinking to herself that the girl even had a snooty ass name, but she was gorgeous. She only felt a small pang of jealousy that she couldn't remember Nikki ever looking at her like that. 

Lita pulled Deely back into the dressing room and Lita smiled at her as she saw that Deely had gone pink from Nikki's perusal, “See, I won't steer you wrong. I'll take you to get some normie clothes too, but did you see his face?”

Cordelia smiled back at Lita. The rocker girl wasn't all that bad she guessed. Lita dressed Deely in some tight red lycra pants and a black leather corset, then she pulled out some lipstick from her ripped up jeans and put it on Deely. She fluffed her hair again and pulled Deely back out to show Nikki. Once again, Nikki gulped. He wasn't even trying to hide his surprise. His Deely was fucking hot. If he'd seen her at one of his concerts, he would definitely have bagged her. She was his. He adjusted the crotch of his leather pants and Lita smiled knowingly at him. 

Cordelia peeked at Nikki under her dark lashes, her skin still pink from all of the attention and the way Nikki was looking at her. Nikki's eyes never left Deely as Lita pulled her back into the dressing room, leaving Nikki with his mouth open. 

“You really want to shock him,” asked Lita, laughing now at the game. 

“Um, maybe,” answered Cordelia shyly.

“Come on, he's crazy about you, but seeing you in these sexy clothes has him all hot and bothered. Lets really fuck him up,” said Lita. 

Cordelia looked at the blonde girl in awe. This vixen, this beautiful, sophisticated, cool, sexy woman was on her side? She nodded and Lita gave a little giggle of delight. Cordelia was now a little doll for Lita to dress up and impress Nikki with and it was a fun little game she was relishing in. She put a black bustier bra on Cordelia, a cup size bigger than her own breasts, then a sheer tight top over it and another pair of lycra pants, these ones black and covered in studs. She had Cordelia put on black stilettos with the outfit. This would definitely get him. Deely didn't even look like the same girl who had stiffly walked into the store.

Lita shoved Cordelia lightly out of the curtain and watched Nikki's face with delight as the big bad rocker lost his shit over his little nerd. Except she didn't look like a nerd at the moment. She looked like a hot chick from a rock video. Nikki pulled his leather jacket from his skin, trying to fan himself a bit as he looked at his Deely. Her every little curve was detailed in tight clothing and that fucking black bra under the see through top, and those high heels...Her dark brown hair hung down her back and her lips were red. 

“Excuse me Lita, I'm sorry,” and Nikki was stalking toward Deely, pushing her back into the curtain as Lita jumped out of the way, laughing. 

“Well, shit, that worked,” said Lita to herself, walking away to find more clothing as she heard Cordelia squeal behind the curtain.


	22. The Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has Deely in the dressing room and Deely makes an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Lita, I remember watching her on MTV as a kid and thinking she had to be the coolest girl on planet earth, and hey if Ozzy liked her, she had to be awesome. This was before I even realized who the Runaways were. Anyway, I love this chapter. It's kind of smutty, kind of fun, kind of heart warming, and hey, Deely could use a friend.

Nikki had never been one to control his desires, and seeing Cordelia's every delicious curve showcased in those kind of clothes, it had driven him a little mad with lust. He just had to touch her. Before he knew what he was doing, he was apologizing to Lita and backing Deely into the dressing room. He backed her up against the mirror and she squealed right before his mouth came down on hers to kiss her breathless. He dropped his leather jacket on the bench and then ran his hands over her slight form. Would she ever stop driving him crazy? Would he ever stop wanting her like this? 

Nikki pulled the front of his pants open, and then shimmied them down his hips. He then leaned down to look into her eyes, smiling at the smeared red lipstick on her pretty mouth. He loved making this girl look messy, breaking down the cool facade that she tried so hard to keep up. She was more passionate than she thought she was. He sat down on the bench, his cock standing up at attention for her. Then he pulled the stretchy, skin tight pants down her hips, seeing her white panties and shaking his head. 

“Nikki, this isn't a good idea. We could get arrested for public indecency and what will Lita think,” demanded Deely quietly. 

“As long as you be quiet, no one will know, except for Lita, and she knows exactly what kind of man that I am. I get what I want,” he said darkly. 

He peeled her panties and pants off and then when she was bare, Deely blushing, he said, “Put those high heels back on, they're sexy as fuck.”

Deely put her feet back into the much too sexy high heels and then squeaked as Nikki pulled Deely down into his lap, facing him. She heard a telltale crack and realized that they were sitting on her glasses and Nikki didn't care. When she sank down on his lap, his cock found itself at her entrance, so he grabbed her hips and sank her down onto him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out at the feeling of him filling her up in a dressing room with his ex just outside that curtain somewhere. It was exciting, but also terrifying. She felt wetness flood down her walls, coating him inside of her. 

“Oh, Deely, you want this too, you're dripping down my balls,” he whispered and she smacked at his arm. 

Deely breathed heavily as Nikki guided her hips up and down his length rapidly, her weight driving him so deep inside of her. She tried to prop herself up in those heels, but it was difficult as her legs were shaking. Nikki had full view of her beautiful tits in that black bra top and he groaned, “You look so fucking hot in this outfit. I know it's not you, but you're a knock out Deely, did you know that,” he whispered. 

She moaned so lightly as he pounded up into her, knowing he had to make it quick.

“Is this dressing room taken,” they heard a woman ask outside the curtain.

“Yes,” squealed Cordelia, Nikki's mouth sucking at her neck.

“My friend is in there getting dressed,” they heard Lita frantically say. 

Nikki was getting close, “Cordelia, your little cunt feels so good, I'm making you wear those high heels every time I fuck you,” he said quietly but intensely against her neck. 

“Would you guys hurry the fuck up, people are looking over here funny,” whispered Lita right outside of the curtain.

Cordelia was mortified, but the feeling of him so deep inside of her, guiding her wet cunt onto him over and over caused her to whimper, biting her lip as he pumped deeply inside of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, creating an edge that sent him over the top and he groaned deeply, cumming deep inside of her. He held her hips tightly against him, twitching with his orgasm. 

“Congratulations Cordelia Franklin, you just had your first quickie,” said Nikki quirking a smile and kissing her mouth again. Her eyes were wide open, staring into his. 

Cordelia used her own panties to clean herself up as Nikki just shoved his dick back into his leather pants. Deely quirked her eyebrow at him distastefully, “Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself Nikki.”

“Couldn't be more pleased babydoll,” he said and then he picked up his jacket and left the dressing room. 

Lita was outside looking at him like he was an animal, “You just couldn't control yourself huh?”

“You saw her, she was, she was...”he trailed off.

“Sexy,” she teased. 

“Fuck yeah,” he answered.

“Well, I'd better help her get it all picked up. I can't believe you couldn't stop yourself from fucking your girl in a dressing room,” Lita laughed. 

Lita went into the dressing room to see Cordelia putting her blouse back on and her gray slacks. She smiled wickedly at the girl, “Do you and Nikki often do things like this?”

Deely blushed, “He's...a very passionate man.”

“Yeah, I know, trust me, but I've never seen him so crazy about someone, and here you are...interesting,” said Lita. 

Deely's hair was mussed, there was a love mark on her neck and her lipstick was smeared. Lita helped wipe lipstick off of Deely's face and Cordelia nodded at her, “I'm not sure I would take this whole thing as good as you. I've never had a lover before Nikki, but it would be hard for me, you know.”

“Oh, I know how Nikki is. I walked in on him with other girls when we were dating, but he has a good heart and I know he cares about you. Nikki just isn't your typical man. I don't want you to get hurt if you find him in some of the same situations that I have,” said Lita sympathetically.

Deely was afraid to ask more about what Lita had told her, so she smiled at the beautiful blonde, “Thanks Lita, I really appreciate you helping me like this.”

“Any time nerd, now lets go buy this stuff with Nikki's money,” and she giggled.

Deely laughed too.

Cordelia picked her glasses up off of the bench and sighed. They were broken. They were tweaked in the middle and one side had been broken completely off. Damn it.

“Oooh, that's tough, but hey, they were ugly, you can get contacts now,” said Lita.

Cordelia made a face, but supposed she would have to go in to an eye doctor now. She and Lita picked up all of the items that had been brought in. When she left the dressing room, Nikki was looking around like he was signaling to the shopkeepers that he didn't care what they thought. One lady working looked at Deely in surprise, but then went about fixing hangers. 

They bought the clothing, cum leaking down Deely's thighs inside of her slacks and all of the shopkeepers giving them discerning looks. Nikki winked at a few of them to be funny and at least one of them winked back. 

“You are buying those high heels, right,” said Nikki, handing the person checking them out his credit card. 

“You know it, you animal,” answered Lita, smirking at him. 

If Deely thought they were going home, she was wrong. Lita took her to several shops, buying her jeans, dresses, sexy tops, shoes and accessories. Nikki never complained once and even found himself a few items. They were hungry so they went to lunch. 

“So, that should get you going here in Los Angeles Deely. You couldn't keep wearing fancy clothes like that around here. Now you'll feel like you fit in more,” said Lita. 

“I didn't mind my old clothes, “huffed Deely.

Lita and Nikki laughed. They'd gone to a Mexican food restaurant, so Lita was eating chips and talking excitedly about all of the different outfits that Deely could put together with all of the things they'd bought. Cordelia had to admit, she was actually having fun now. Nikki was the most relaxed she'd seen him for some time and Lita made everyone laugh. She was always ready with a snarky reply, a joke or story. 

“Hey, you ever need another girl to hang out with, or you know, spend Nikki's money with, I'm here for you. Just call me and I'll help you put your outfits together. Or we can go out to a movie,” said Lita to Deely, handing her her number. 

Cordelia smiled warmly, surprising Nikki and Lita, “I will definitely call you Lita, I could use a girlfriend here in this city. I don't know anyone.”

“Well, you know Vince, Tommy, and Mick and you'll see them tomorrow. I'm taking you to the studio,” said Nikki. 

Lita looked at Deely and widened her eyes comically, “Oh fun.”

Deely looked nervous, shoving a chip in her mouth.


	23. The Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki finds Deely swimming and decides to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a little bit. So, we got fiber optic internet in our area recently and the little cord has glass inside of it that somehow broke and I wasn't able to get online. I was able to occasionally check my comments on my cell phone, but I wasn't able to easily post. So a guy came out to fix it today. Yay. So I needed to get back to the thick of it and post a Nikki/Deely chapter. Enjoy my friends. I have missed hearing from you. I'm also updating more Tommy/Lilah soon.

The next morning, Deely woke up in her own room again. She got up early, which was not necessarily early to her, just earlier than Nikki usually woke up. After they'd gotten home, he'd disappeared into his room as she'd put her clothing away. She'd had such a great day with Nikki and Lita, but then Nikki had withdrawn again as soon as Lita had driven away. She'd very carefully put the wild blonde's number in a safe place as she did intend on calling her. When Nikki hadn't come back out of his room for some time, Cordelia had gotten a snack, taken it back to her room and then curled up reading. 

Cordelia wasn't even sure if Nikki had come out of his room that night. She got up and dressed in one the more modest outfits that Lita had helped her with. A tight pair of acid washed jeans and a Boston tee shirt with a pair of black ankle boots. Cordelia went down to cook breakfast. She burned and ate her food, eating it by the pool as she spit out a piece of eggshell. She went back inside and cleaned the dishes and then she went back to her room to don the bathing suit that Lita had forced her to get. It was a black bikini. The top was strapless, the bottoms went up high up her hips. 

Once Cordelia had her bathing suit on and her long dark hair in a pony tail, she grabbed a towel, and snuck a look down the hall to see if there was any movement from Nikki, nothing. Then she walked back down to the pool. Sometimes Nikki really was an island. As a child who had grown up with busy parents and no siblings her age, Deely was used to spending a lot of time alone, but she would never shake how lonely it could feel. 

Deely turned her face to the sunshine, enjoying the warmth. It seemed like LA was always warm. She felt like it would be a nice place to live if the circumstances were different. She walked down the steps of the pool, sinking into the cool water. From his bedroom window, Nikki watched her. He'd just woken up. He was groggy and his hair stood up at awkward angles, his eyes were puffy, he wore nothing but black underwear. 

Cordelia's black bikini contrasted with her creamy skin and sunshine glinted off of her chestnut hair. She moved gracefully into the water and he fought the urge to run down the stairs and chase her. Nikki had wanted so badly to sleep with her last night, but he'd chickened out and then he'd snorted coke, and   
jacked around in his room until she'd fallen asleep, then he'd stood in her doorway watching her sleep, a book laid out by her head. 

What was he going to do with her? All he knew was that he'd wanted her, he'd wanted her in his life, with no way to turn him down. He had been all too eager to sweep her away, and the thought of sending her back home was almost unacceptable, but he also wasn't ready for anything too serious. The only problem was that everything about Cordelia was very serious. As she waded up to her waist, Nikki wiped the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at her. 

She dipped into the water, as if to hurry and get used to the cold as fast as possible and when she rose, she was covered in water, her hair hanging wetly over her shoulder. She shivered, but then waded deeper into the water, swimming now toward the deep end. Before she made it back to the shallow end, Nikki had come down the stairs and out the back door to stand there and watch her swim back. Without her glasses she couldn't see well, so she got up out of the water, drops of water sparkling in the sun and running down her skin. 

The bikini was sexier than anything she would have picked out, but Lita knew him well. Surely his ex had picked out the bathing suit knowing how seeing Cordelia in it would make him crazy. So much of her skin showed, covered in goose bumps. The black scraps of material pressed into her milky skin, and it did things to him. 

When her eyes found him, they widened and her mouth dropped open. She'd thought she was alone and there Nikki was, standing there in his underwear, his hair wild, his eyes dark, watching her quietly. She knew Nikki enough by now to know that just because he was still, didn't mean that a storm wasn't raging inside of him. She was kind of nervous now and as he stalked toward her, she ran for it. He followed her, so she jumped inside of the pool. Nikki jumped after her and she felt his arms reaching for her in the water. She tried to swim away, but he grabbed her ankle.

Nikki pulled Cordelia to him, smoothing his hands over her legs until he gripped her hips and pulled her up against him. She came up sputtering and wiping her eyes.

“Nikki,” she screeched.

“Why were you running,” he asked.

“You can be a little frightening sometimes,” she answered.

“Maybe you should be scared, I don't have nice things planned for you Cordelia, I'm actually thinking about doing pretty bad things to you,” said Nikki darkly.

Cordelia stared up at him and gulped.

“This bathing suit, did I tell you how fucking sexy you look in it,” asked Nikki, quirking an eyebrow at her and tugging at the top. 

Cordelia held her arms in front of her chest and tried to swim away from him.

“Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere, I jumped in this pool to get you. You made me all wet Cordelia.”

“I didn't ask you to jump in after me,” she sulked.

“When you put that bikini on, you begged for me to do all sorts of dirty things to you,” Nikki replied.

Deely had a feeling that she could have put on a big pink floral one piece bathing suit and Nikki would still go for her. His desire knew no ration. He simply took what he wanted, when he wanted it. Deely would never ever look at desire and sex the same. She would always remember Nikki's hungry eyes and eager hands. 

Nikki pulled Deely up to the edge of the pool and hoisted her to a sitting position on the edge, then he stepped between her legs and pulled the crotch of her bikini bottoms to the side, running his fingers through her folds. Deely tried to press her legs back together, but his head was there between her thighs. One of his hands pulled her leg back away from his head and he leaned in to kiss her between her legs. She gasped. 

Nikki's tongue glided through her folds as his hand kept her open for him. Cordelia leaned back on the edge of the pool with her hands and threw her head back, moaning softly. As he licked at her, one of her hands came to pull at his wet black hair. Nikki's head rose and he jumped up on the side of the pool. When he stood on the cement, he bent down and picked Cordelia up in his arms, carrying her to one of the patio chairs. He sat her down on her feet and pulled his black underwear down his legs, watching her face. 

Cordelia's eyes went to his cock, standing up for her and she licked her lips nervously. Nikki pulled her bikini bottoms down her legs and she got nervous. 

“Nikki, we're outside, what if someone sees us?”

“So what,” he said simply, guiding her up and then back down to straddle him and sit on his lap. 

The truth was that the fence was tall and unless someone was actually spying on them, no one would just be able to watch them, but Deely didn't know that, and she was stiff as he sank her hips down to his cock and guided her over him, letting her tight body take him in. 

“Relax Deely,” Nikki hissed, feeling her tight cunt squeezing him. 

Nikki put his hands up to hold hers and let her use them as leverage to ride him. She held his hands hard as she rose a bit and then sank back down, causing Nikki to groan. Deely loved the feeling of doing things to make Nikki wild. She didn't have a lot of experience, but her new sexuality was watching Nikki's face as he lost it. She bucked her hips down roughly, causing herself to gasp at the intensity of it as she took another couple inches inside of her. 

“That's a good girl,” he said to her and she blushed. 

“I can't believe after the things we've done, you can still get all flustered, you're so fucking adorable,” he laughed, but then moaned out as she rose and sat back down again. 

Deely rocked her hips, and he drew in his breath. As Cordelia rode him, he felt more and more wild, until his hands pulled away from hers to grip her hips tightly, pulling her up against his pelvis as he fucked up hard into her, causing her to squeak. He was fucking her so hard that the chair under them buckled and they fell to the ground with the broken chair. Deely screamed and Nikki laughed hard, causing his cock to wiggle inside of her with his laughter. Eventually a smile quirked on Deely's lips and she too began to laugh. 

Nikki leaned up and kissed Cordelia hard and then pulled out of her and twisted her around where he was on top. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and slowly sank into her, causing her eyes to roll back. 

“Cordelia, you feel so fucking good, I can't get enough of you,” said Nikki, steadying his thrusts.

“Do you like my cock inside of you,” he asked her bucking into her.

Deely just moaned out and nodded.

Nikki stopped his thrusts, “Cordelia, I asked you a question, do you like my cock inside of you?”

Deely whispered, “Yes.”

“I didn't hear you,” said Nikki, thrusting hard inside of her, causing her to cry out.

“Yes,” she said out loud.

“I want to hear you scream it,” said Nikki wickedly.

Cordelia squeaked, but as he pounded into her, he smiled at her, ”Tell me you want me, tell me how much you want my cock, tell me you like me to fuck you.”

“Yes,” said Cordelia a little louder this time as his thrusts became harder, the position causing him to almost painfully hit bottom inside of her. 

“This is my little pussy, only I ever get to fuck you. You want me to make you cum Deely,” he asked.

“Yes,” she yelled out.

Nikki pulled her little bathing suit top down and watched her tits bounce with his thrusts. Then he held them in his hands and squeezed gently, rubbing against her nipples with the rough pads of his fingers. 

As his fingers lightly pinched at her nipples, she yelled out again, “Yes!”

Nikki was fairly proud of himself for breaking down her composure. She was so sexy with her long legs over his shoulders, her skin cool from the pool water, goosebumps running over her skin. Her wet hair was coming loose from her pony tail and her lips were opening in pants and moans. Her small hands were digging into his arms none too gently. 

“Deely, I want you to play with yourself while I fuck you,” Nikki said.

Deely bit her lip and looked up at him, but didn't move her hands so he took one of her hands and led it down between them, helping her rub at her swollen nub right above where he was fucking her. She cried out and her hips bucked up. 

“That's a good girl, rub it for me,” he breathed, slowing down his thrusts for her. 

Cordelia lightly rubbed herself, her eyes widening as she realized how nice it felt. He grinned wickedly at her and she turned her head to the side and moaned, her little fingers working between their bodies. 

Nikki shook his head and pulled her chin back to look at him, “No Cordelia, I want to watch your face as you cum.”

She stared into his eyes and circled her clit as he slowly sank in and out of her body. Her hips rose and he felt her cunt tighten around him and her knuckles knocking against his lower belly. He increased his thrusts as he watched her shyness melt and her face furrow in pleasure, her mouth hanging open in pleasure. When she came, it took her by surprise and she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, as she screamed out, digging the nails of her free hand into his arm. 

“That's it, cum for me babydoll, you cum so pretty,” said Nikki, increasing his thrusts and watching her cry out, shaking her head from side to side. 

Deely's fingers still lingered over her clit as Nikki lost control and fucked her hard. She was screaming out with each erratic thrust and he put one hand over her mouth to shush her as he came deep inside of her quaking body.

They lay there for awhile, her legs up over his shoulders as their breathing returned to a steady pace and her whimpers quieted. Then Nikki pulled her legs down and pulled out of her warm body, wishing he could stay there. 

Then he gave her ass an affectionate slap on her ass and said, “Lets go get dressed, we have to go to the studio.”


	24. The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia goes to the recording studio with Nikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert on what the intricacies of putting together songs and recording them, so bear with me there, but I still thought it was a fun chapter. I always enjoy writing the different personalities of the guys and the ridiculous things they'd say and do.

Deely dressed back in her jeans and tee shirt and brushed her hair out. She put on a bit of pink lipstick and some mascara and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like she'd changed so much since the last time that she'd been exposed to Nikki's band, but as she looked in the mirror she saw the same old nerd she'd always been, except wearing a rock tee shirt with holes cut in in and no glasses. Her long brown hair still fell limply down her face and shoulders, her eyes were still a nondescript hazel. 

She was nervous. The last time she'd seen those wild men, she'd just stormed into their dressing room and demanded her niece back as if she were an old neurotic lady. They'd laughed at her, then she'd had hardly any time to think about how dorky she had appeared because Nikki had carried her off to have his way with her. 

What would they think now? Would she have to talk to them? Would she be as geeky as they remembered? She sighed and then looked up to see Nikki standing in the doorway waiting for her. 

“Come on, you can see how the magic happens,” he said, extending his hand. 

Cordelia nodded and took his hand and they walked down the stairs. Cordelia grabbed her purse and they walked out the door. Cordelia was nervous the whole ride. She played that night over and over in her head. How they'd laughed, how they'd known what Nikki was going to do to her, how Vince had taken her niece. What would they think seeing her with Nikki now?

Nikki grabbed her hand off of her lap and held it, “It won't be so bad Deely, they don't care who I date, and they might not even remember you, plus, they'll be busy recording.”

Cordelia smiled at him, but it did little to alleviate her nervousness. They drove for some time and when they pulled into a small parking lot, she swallowed a lump in her throat. Nikki came to her and grabbed her hand, guiding her to a side door of a building and dragging her along. 

He wore leather pants that snugly fit his thick thighs. The man did look great in a pair of those leather pants. It was one of the things she never would have believed that she would find attractive, but here she was, eyeing his well shaped ass encased in black leather. His top was a button up black polka dot shirt that he hadn't buttoned up all the way. He had a black bandana tied loosely like a necklace around his neck. He looked great and Deely's heart leapt to realize that he was hers. She wasn't sure where they stood as far as labels went, but she knew that he was pretty much her boyfriend. 

“Hey, look what the cat finally dragged in,” called out Vince. 

“What took you so long,” said Tommy, who was sitting on a couch and smoking a joint. 

“It's about fucking time,” remarked Mick.

“Sorry, I got distracted, Deely was swimming...in a black bikini,” Nikki answered as if that explained everything. 

They all looked at Deely, Tommy and Mick nodded and Vince narrowed his eyes.

“Say, is that the librarian,” asked Vince incredulously.

“She was, yes, but she moved in with me,” said Nikki, raising an eyebrow, daring anyone to object. 

“Oh, you're dating now,” asked Tommy.

“Yeah,” she's my girl, said Nikki, letting the boys know that she belonged to him. 

“That virgin ass got you coming back for more,” teased Vince. 

Deely huffed and scowled at him and Tommy and Mick laughed. 

“Good, you're here Nikki, we need to go over your songs with the guys,” said Doug coming out of the mixing room. 

“Yeah,” said Nikki, guiding Deely to the couch to sit on the complete opposite side as Tommy. 

“Nikki,” called Doc, “Get your ass in here, lets go over your songs.”

Deely watched Nikki in the other room talking to his managers and some music guys. His band members joined him and she sat there by herself for some time, looking around and taking in the white powder spread out on the table, the rolled up bills, the empty and partially empty bottles of liquor and beer. She stood up and picked up several empty cans, finding a trash can and throwing them away. She left the powder where it was, feeling uncomfortable with how ominous it appeared to her. 

A chubby guy walked in wearing a polo shirt and he found Deely sitting there. 

He smiled at Deely and shook her hand, “Hi, I'm Tom.”

“I'm Cordelia, nice to meet you,” she told the geeky looking guy, glad she wasn't the dorkiest person there. 

He went into the room where the guys were talking about Nikki's songs. They were all talking animatedly. Mick picked up a guitar and was playing riffs for them as they went over how they wanted the songs to sound. She watched Nikki and realized that she'd never seen him so concerned about something. He was explaining things, pointing to a notebook and nodding as Mick played licks. 

Deely hadn't thought much about rock n roll, hadn't taken Nikki's profession seriously, but as she watched him work, she realized that this was a labor of love for him. He was just as much a business man as someone who worked in an office and wore suits. Her heart swelled as she watched him. She barely noticed the side door opening and closing, but she looked up to see a couple of girls walk in. One was blonde and dressed in a short tight green dress, her hair sprayed and fashionable and another girl had black hair and was wearing leopard print. Their makeup was very bright and fun. 

They glanced over at Deely and stopped, looking her over. They looked through the glass at the band members and music people and smiled as they saw the band. They sat down on the couch and smiled at her. 

“Hi, I'm Beth, who are you,” asked the blonde one.

“I'm Cordelia,” answered Deely awkwardly.

“I'm Vanessa,” said the dark haired one, “Who are you here with, are you Tom's girlfriend?”

“I'm here with Nikki,” answered Cordelia and they looked at her in amazement, taking her in more now. 

“I thought he was with that rock girl, Lita,” said Vanessa, “are you guys just messing around?'

“No, she and Nikki broke up, but Lita's my friend” answered Deely and they looked at each other in amazement. 

“Well, I'm Vince's wife,” answered the blonde one.

“I just like to hang out with the band,” said Vanessa, winking at Deely.

“Are you and Nikki pretty serious,” asked Beth.

“Well...I'd like to think so,” said Deely carefully. 

“Cool,” said Vanessa also carefully, but Deely could tell that the girl was assessing her. 

Beth leaned down and took a snort of the white powder on the table and sniffed, wiping the residue off of her nose. She handed the bill to Vanessa and she also leaned down to sniff a line. Vanessa offered Deely the dollar and Deely declined. 

Nikki looked through the glass and saw that Vince's groupie wife and her friend were in there talking to Deely. It made him nervous, but he was busy, so he just smiled at Cordelia and continued explaining how he wanted a song to sound. He watched Cordelia turn down a line and he was not surprised. She was so straight edge. She didn't do drugs and she barely drank, but it seemed fitting for her. It did however caused him to hide how often he did it in front of her. 

Finally the guys went to their instruments and started to play a song. They stopped from time to time to talk about it, or tweak something, or start over to perfect something or talk about it. Vince read off of a paper as he sang. Deely watched Nikki play his bass, his face transforming as if he was truly happy. This was Nikki's calling, what he was meant to do and she couldn't help but be so proud of him. The other girls watched as well and smiled, rocking their heads. Cordelia had never listened to this sort of music, but now she enjoyed listening to what they all put into it. 

Finally the guys all took a break, the managers and Tom staying in the other room as the band came in to sit in chairs and on the couch. Beth came and kissed Vince hard on his mouth, and he kissed her back. Vanessa went to where Tommy was, and started giggling as he lit a cigarette and stuck in in his bottom lip as he talked. He bent down to sniff a line of coke and Vanessa ran her hand up his chest. Deely wondered if Nikki hadn't brought her along, if Vanessa would have hung all over him instead. Mick sat on a chair, absent mindedly strumming his guitar and taking a swig of a clear liquor. 

Nikki grabbed Cordelia by her wrist and pulled her up, sitting down where she'd been and then pulling her onto his lap. She looked back at him and he smiled, giving her a kiss and then grabbing a bottle of Jack off of the table and giving it a swig, then offering the bottle to her. Sitting on his lap and seeing how unapologetic he was about being with her, made her feel warm inside and she took the bottle, gently taking a sip and then coughing as the alcohol burned on its way down. Everyone including the other girls, and except for Mick, laughed. 

Nikki looked at Beth and Vanessa and then Deely. Cordelia was so unlike the groupies. He loved that Deely was interesting and different. She held herself like a lady, even while she sat on his lap. She watched with huge eyes as Vince put some white powder up on Beth's cleavage and sniffed it off as the girl giggled. Then he licked a trail over the tiny bit of dust left there. Nikki could see that Deely was scandalized, but she said nothing. 

Tommy grabbed Vanessa's hand and they walked out of the room, and Nikki knew all too well what they were going to do. Nikki kissed the side of Deely's neck, wondering if he could get Deely to let him do the same thing with her, but she playfully swatted him away. Nikki took another guzzle of the liquor and Deely leaned back against him. His hand was around her ribcage, holding her up against his warm chest. Mick looked over at them and he raised his eyebrow at Nikki. Nikki smirked back at him. 

“I really like that riff you did for....”started Nikki, talking over Deely's head to Mick as Mick replayed a lick from earlier. 

Deely got up, she needed to use the restroom. Nikki absently let her rise and he continued to listen to Mick play the song again. Then he realized that Deely got up and he excused himself to see if she was okay. 

Cordelia found what she thought was a bathroom, so she swung the door open, except that Tommy and Vanessa were in there. Tommy had pulled Vanessa's dress up to her waist and her breasts hung out of the top, Tommy's hand was around Vanessa, gripping one of her breasts, his pants down to his ankles. Vanessa's hands gripped the sink and Tommy's other hand gripped Vanessa's hip as he fucked her hard from behind. Cordelia stopped, her jaw hanging open as she thought to stutter an apology. 

It all happened so fast. Nikki came up behind Cordelia to enjoy seeing the scandalized look on her face. Vanessa kept moaning as Tommy didn't slow his pace a bit at Deely's intrusion. Tommy winked at Deely, clearly enjoying her discomfort at finding him in that situation and Nikki laughed in Deely's ear. Just seeing Deely, her face turning hot pink, her jaw dropped open like that, caused Nikki to want to do the same thing to her that Tommy was currently doing to the girl. 

Cordelia turned on her heel, bumping into Nikki. He grabbed Deely up around her waist and gave Tommy a smirk before shutting the door again and carrying Deely down the hall. These damn rock stars, thought Deely, they were all perverted and easily aroused. And she still had to pee!


	25. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has his way with Deely in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. You're welcome very much. Some dub con here. Something tells me that Deely is going to invest in some bathroom locks in the future. LOL.

“Nikki, I still have to pee,” demanded Cordelia in a high pitched voice.

“Well, you can't pee in there, who knows how long Tommy will be at it,” he said, still carrying her down the hall.

Nikki carried her into another bathroom that was at the opposite side of the building. He set her down and said begrudgingly, “Well, go to the bathroom then Deely.”

Cordelia scowled at him,” You aren't going to let me pee in peace?”

“I don't trust any of these guys here to leave you with your pants down in a bathroom,” replied Nikki.

“Nikki,” she cried.

“Just pee, it ain't going to bother me any,” he said, turning his back. 

Deely wasn't pleased about it, but she pulled her pants down her hips and sat on the toilet, eyeing the back of Nikki's black spiky head. She really didn't want to pee with him in close proximity, but she knew he was a stubborn man, so she finally went, embarrassment burning her cheeks. She cleaned up as fast as possible and then turned on the sink to wash her hands. When Nikki heard the sink, he turned around to look at her and he gave her a smirk. 

He really didn't care that she'd gone to the bathroom, but the fact that she was so mortified about it, entertained him. She was always so guarded, appropriate, and proper. Once again he felt compelled to tear her propriety and control to shreds. He felt the urge to make her lose that icy control of hers, to break down those walls. He'd never been with a girl that held herself so rigidly. And yet he found her so beautiful and fascinating. 

He watched her attentively as she washed her hands, waiting for his moment. Her eyes looked at herself in the mirror and she blew a piece of her hair out of her eyes. Then her eyes went to his in the mirror and he came up behind her, holding her hips in his large hands. Deely watched as Nikki's face buried in her hair, kissing the side of her neck from behind. He was so much bigger than her, but he was beautiful. She couldn't help but be affected at the sight of him pressing against her in the mirror. Her eyes dilated as he nuzzled her neck, and his hands squeezed gently.

“Nikki,” asked Cordelia, looking at him in the mirror.

Nikki lifted his head and his eyes met hers. He shrugged, rocking his hips up against her ass. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. 

“You see Deely, there's this sort of initiation that we do here at the studio,” Nikki began.

“What kind of initiation,” asked Cordelia skeptically.

“Well, when we bring a girl here, we have to break her in, here at the studio. It helps clear our minds to make music, so we're not sexually frustrated,” said Nikki, rocking his hips.

“Nikki, I think you're full of it,” said Deely.

“No, scouts honor, you're my girl now, and you've come to the studio, so I have to do this. I know it's an inconvenience for you, but, it's something we do. Like a tradition,” said Nikki seriously.

“I don't think so Nikki, I think you're coming up with it,” said Deely.

“Even if I was, I don't exactly need your permission, I can just bend you over and fuck you right here and all you could do is take it,” he whispered in her ear.

“Nikki...you're a beast,” she answered, shaking her head.

“I know, I'm sorry I'm not sentimental, and respectful of your delicate sensibilities, and gentle with you,” he taunted.

“I'm not that delicate Nikki,” she fumed.

Nikki pulled her hips hard against him and he said, “You deserve better than me, someone nice and boring and sweet to you, but you're not going to get that. You have me and I'm the complete opposite. I'm a bastard and I don't have time or patience for that kind of shit, and all I want to do is fuck your brains out.”

Cordelia shook her head at his words, but his hands were going around to unbutton her jeans and she became too distracted to talk. He pulled her pants down and let her pants drop around her ankles. Then he pulled her top up over her head and laughed as he saw her ridiculous fine white bra under it. Some old habits died hard and she was always every bit the lady, even under all of Lita's cool clothes. He took Deely's bra off, watching her shock in the mirror as she realized that he was going to take her right here in the bathroom at the studio, just like Tommy had to that groupie. His fancy girl was going to take it just like a common whore, but she'd never be one inside. She'd always be different than Beth and her little friends.

Cordelia tried to look away from the reflection of her own naked form in the mirror. Is this what Nikki saw every time they had sex? This wild eyed girl? Maybe she really wasn't the same nerdy girl she had always thought she was. Maybe being with him was truly changing her? Nikki didn't bother taking off his shirt or accessories. He simply pulled his leather pants down enough for his manhood to have access to her naked entrance. Then Deely watched as her mouth dropped open and she felt his cock penetrate her from behind. His hands pulled her ass out more to gain access to her and she watched as her breasts hung and swayed with his thrusts. He also watched himself taking Deely, her small hands gripping the counter. 

“Look at how pretty you look taking my cock Cordelia,” said Nikki, snapping his hips against her, causing her to cry out.

“Nikki, this is scandalous,” she said, feeling nervous as she couldn't avoid the mirror. 

“Such a good little girl, never stepping out of line a moment in your life, and then I came along and bam,” his hips slammed into her ass to accentuate his story, "I came into your life and fucked it all up. Showed you what's it's like to get good and truly fucked.”

Cordelia's heart pounded as she watched the big black haired man, his jaw strong, his eyes green and intense behind her. He was right though, about some things. She never had stepped out of line. She'd been perfect her whole life, and that perfection had even led to the destruction of her innocence. As she watched them in the mirror, a couple, their faces screwed up in the heat of the moment, a girl with long dark hair, her mouth open in a pant as she took every inch of him, she realized that she didn't regret it. Maybe it was the way he hit that sweet spot inside of her, maybe it was the shock and arousal of watching herself be fucked by him, but she moaned, sticking her ass out higher for him. 

“Oh Cordelia, I think you like this, maybe I am ruining you, messing up that sweet little librarian. Don't we look good together,” he said hotly in her ear as he pounded into her. 

He was right, they did look great. She had never ever thought about herself as a sex Goddess, but as she watched herself, taking everything that sexy man had to offer, she couldn't help but be impressed. She, Cordelia Franklin, was fucking an extremely good looking rock star in a bathroom in front of a mirror and yes, she was liking it. 

Cordelia moaned out as his fingers dug into her hips and he slid inside of her over and over again. One of his hands came to caress a breast and she watched as she leaned up into his touch. Her head rolled back and Nikki sucked at her neck. It was so very much, so much sensation, so much Nikki inside of her, so much arousal, she felt herself crashing toward another one of those earth shattering orgasms he was always giving her and the smug bastard knew it. 

Nikki grinned at her in the mirror and said, “That's right Deely, cum for me, you're not such a good little girl now, are you? I think there's a bad girl in you and she loves the dirty shit I do to you.”

His dirty talk effected her as it usually did and she felt her body tighten, tingles running up her legs and back until it finally exploded inside of her and she screamed. 

“Oh shit, the guys are going to hear you cumming for me,” he laughed and she bit her lip to keep from being loud. 

“I don't care though, you're my girl and I'm not ashamed to fuck you anytime I want,” said Nikki, his cock still sliding inside of her. 

Cordelia was almost frantic with the sensations. He just kept going, her sensitive body still taking him so deep inside of her. It was almost more than she could handle. Finally his thrusts got quicker and harder and she craned her neck to bury her face into his chest as he fucked her harder than she was comfortable with. Her pussy still pulsed around him from time to time as he finished. With a raspy grunt, he came hard into her right as the door swung open. It was Vince and Beth and they both just stood there and stared at Nikki and Deely.

The sight was enough for Vince to finally understand what Nikki saw in the little geek. Seeing his big friend buried inside of Cordelia, his head thrown back, veins in his neck straining. The girl almost completely naked and bent over, her really nice looking tits out. It was an erotic sight. Deely swung her head to look at the wide eyed couple and she instantly covered her breasts. She couldn't stop Nikki's thrusts as he came though, because his hands were gripped tightly to her hips. She squealed.

“Does no one use a fucking lock in this place,” Deely exclaimed.

Nikki laughed huskily, “Such a dirty word for such a good little girl.”

“You're all crazy,” cried Deely, trying to pull away from Nikki as Vince laughed, pulling Beth away from the door. 

“You're right there Cordelia. You're getting to know Motley Crue.”


	26. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Deely go back to the band and they have some fun at Deely's expense. More music is made and then the guys get stupid drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Nikki alert. Also partial voyeurism. I don't know where to go from here. This is not just a decision for Nikki, but one for me as well. We already know that Nikki pisses Deely off enough that she leaves him, just how dark do I want him to go? Just what is bad enough to cause her to say she's had enough? What do ya'll think? Let me know in the comments. Plus, drugs and alcohol cause people to do things that normally wouldn't be acceptable. We all know it only got worse for Nikki after this.

When Cordelia redressed, she and Nikki had come back out where the other band members and women were waiting, there were several smirks and snickers. Tommy and Vanessa were back in the main room, Vanessa not even acting a bit ashamed. Beth was raising her eyebrow at Deely.

“Sixx, my man,” laughed Vince.

“Not an empty bathroom to be found,” teased Beth.

Tommy laughed, “I knew you would take Deely to the other bathroom Nik.”

By this time Cordelia had crossed her arms in front of herself and she was bright red. 

“I wish I would have walked in on Nikki and Cordelia,” laughed Tommy, “You should have seen her face when she walked in on us.”

“We walked in on both of you, good grief, you guys are horny,” retorted Beth.

Mick just rolled his eyes and snorted over in his chair, still picking on his guitar. 

“I just wanted to go pee,” said Cordelia under her breath, but several of them heard her and laughed.

“That poor girl, she would have never burst through our door if she'd known Nikki would get his hands on her,” Tommy said.

“But fate smiled down on me, and now she's mine,” said Nikki with a wicked smile.

Cordelia huffed at them talking about her. 

“You guys were pretty hot and as much of a prude as she seems, she sure looked like she was liking it,” observed Vince.

“That's my Deely, she's an ice queen until she gets my dick,” said Nikki and Deely hit his arm, frowning at him. 

The whole room erupted in laughter, even Mick let a smile and appeared to hold back laughter. 

“You are all the most ridiculous, scandalous, horrible, debauched men that I have ever had the misfortune of being in the same room as,” sputtered Cordelia, causing them all to laugh again.

“Quick, someone write that all down, we can use some of that for future album ideas,” said Doc.

“Every time your girl hangs out with us Sixx, it's always entertaining,” said Vince, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I'm glad you all can laugh at my discomfort,” snipped Deely.

Nikki pulled her up in his arms, “You know we're just joking Deely, isn't it a good thing I always want you?”

“I don't like being a joke,” she huffed.

“It doesn't feel like you're a joke when I'm inside of you.” he said, looking into her hazel eyes.

Then he bent down and kissed her in front of everyone, and they all cheered.

“I still wished I could have had a go with her,” said Tommy dreamily.

“Over my dead body,” said Nikki staring daggers at his best friend.

“He sure is possessive over her,” commented Beth, looking at Vince with her eyebrow up.

“Well, if you clowns are done fucking these girls, can we get some more work done,” said Doug.

Mick rose slowly from his chair, more than willing to go back to work, “Only Motley fucking Crue would need to take sex breaks.”

“Like you haven't Mick,” said Tommy.

“Well, my girl's busy today, so lets get back to work,” deadpanned Mick.

“He's right, we have an album to make,” said Nikki.

As the boys all got up to go back into the mixing room and go over Nikki's material, Deely sat back on the couch and crossed her arms back over her chest. She knew these two girls a little more now, or they knew her better. She'd seen Vanessa in flagrante delicto and then Beth had found herself in the same predicament. 

Beth looked at Deely, ”What's your name, Deely? Vince was right, you and Nikki were really hot. I wish Vince cared about me the way that Nikki seems to care about you.”

“And none of them really care about me, I'm just sex when one of them doesn't have their girl present,” shrugged Vanessa.

“Are you two in love,” asked Beth.

“Yes, Deely, is my nickname, and as far as love, that's complicated.”

“I've never seen Nikki so crazy about someone,” said Beth.

“You've seen him with Lita though,” said Deely.

“Oh, they were a couple, sure, but they seemed like better friends than all passionate like you two.”

Cordelia pondered what Beth had told her. Was he really more passionate about her? Why her? Was she just a novelty to him, or did he actually care about her? He was possessive that was to be sure. Cordelia had never had a relationship, she didn't have anything to judge what was going on between her and Nikki. She only knew how she felt about him. She didn't like them all laughing at her expense, but a part of her was excited that he was clear about her being his and how much he wanted her. That was surely something wasn't it?

The girls watched the guys put together songs and play parts of them. Cordelia was particularly fond of a song where Tommy played the piano. Home Sweet Home. It was a really good song and when there weren't fireworks and loud roaring guitar and screaming vocals, she could see it was actually nice. She very much enjoyed the lyrics. Like a little story.

When they wrapped up for the night and it was time to go home, the guys came back out and Nikki once again sat Deely on his lap. They all snorted coke again and Deely became a bit concerned, but didn't want to address it here in front of all of them, especially since she'd been the butt of their jokes earlier. She watched as they drank heavily and the other girls did as well. Being the only sober one in a room was odd, Cordelia figured. It was like everyone in the room spoke a language that she couldn't understand. Nikki became a little less gentle and if it was possible, they became even cruder, joking and laughing. 

Cordelia didn't know if she'd ever get used to their way of life. She wasn't brought up with any of this being acceptable. She loved being around Nikki, but as he drank, he became a little less Nikki and a little more of a monster. Yes, her heart beat faster, her biology causing her to find his machismo strangely attractive. What Deely didn't realize was that Nikki was never truly sober there were just levels of how fucked up he was. Sometimes, he was high on coke, sometimes he was drunk out of his gord. Right now, he was both. She decided she was definitely driving them home tonight, that is if they even made it home. 

After an hour or two, Mick's girl came to get him. Deely had never seen him with a girl. This girl, she was odd. Beautiful, but also as weird looking as he was. She was about the same height as he, maybe an inch or two shorter, and her wild hair was partially up in a high bright orange pony tail. She looked like Cyndi Lauper, but scarier. Deely figured it made sense. The woman kissed him hard in front of everyone and then they waved as they left. 

“Bye you crazy aliens,” called Tommy.

They all laughed except for Deely, although she had to admit that Tommy was probably right. As they all laughed and continued to drink, Deely wished she'd brought a book so she could ignore all of them. Somehow she figured that even with the book, these colorful characters would get her attention more than the ones in black and white. 

Nikki shifted under her and pulled Deely around to straddle him on the couch. Even though she squeaked a protest, he began kissing her neck and face and grabbing her ass in front of everyone in the room. 

“Nikki, don't,” said Deely in a high pitched squeak.

“Are you telling me what I can do with you,” asked Nikki warningly.

“Don't do this to me in front of everyone, they already get enough entertainment from us without you accosting me in front of them,” Deely whispered.

“Accosting,” he asked heatedly, “Is that what you think I'm doing?”

He sounded upset, and she tried to backtrack, “I didn't mean it that way Nikki, I just don't want to be a public show for your friends.”

“You think you're too good for me to touch,” he slurred.

“Nikki, I didn't say that, I just don't want you doing things with me in front of them that you won't remember, but I have to live with.”

Nikki was too drunk and slightly aggressive to take her turning him down the way he should. He looked at it like she was insulting him in front of his friends. He pulled her ass in hard against him and she cried out. 

“Nikki, please, don't do this to me.”

“What can I do to crack that uppity nature of yours? How can I possibly show to you, that you're mine and you do what I want,” he said aggressively.

“Nikki, no, you're right,” she said sweetly, “ You're my man, I'm sorry for telling you what you can do with me.”

Nikki looked at her oddly. What? Cordelia realized that the best way to deal with an intoxicated person was to steer them in the direction you needed them to go, while trying to act like you were placating them. Nikki looked down into her face and his eyes darkened.

“Do you think I'm going to fall for that,” he said darkly.

“Maybe, just take me somewhere else, away from your friends and then you can do whatever you want with me,” said Cordelia looking innocently at him.

Doing whatever he wanted with her sounded really nice to him about now, but he looked around at his friends and they were smirking. Was she turning him into a joke in front of them?

“If you won't let me fuck her, maybe you can just let me watch,” said Tommy, licking his lips. 

Cordelia gave Tommy a murderous glare and he laughed. 

“I'll fight you if you do anything to me in front of them,” she warned, but then remembered she was trying to be nonconfrontational to him and added, “but I won't fight at all if you bring me somewhere alone.”

Vince had Beth in his lap as well now and they both watched the exchange between Nikki and Deely. Vanessa was running her hand through Tommy's hair. Except for Doc, who was in the other room, the other guys had left. 

Nikki grabbed Cordelia's hair and pulled her into his mouth for a punishing kiss. She cried out before his mouth crashed into hers. His other hand was on her ass, grinding her into his semi hard cock. Her small hands pushed at his chest, hoping he'd stop. Nikki's insecurities were getting to him, telling him things he normally only hid under the surface. His tongue went out to find hers and she tried to close her mouth to him. He finally got tired of her fighting and he pulled her head back by her hair to stare into her eyes. 

A part of Nikki was telling him to be kind to her, sweet to her. A girl like her deserved to be treated like a princess, right? She'd never known anyone to tell her no. She'd always been pampered and coddled, and he should do the same to her. But the other part was full of dark lust and anger. Did a girl like her think she was too good for him? Was she going to leave him like anyone else in his life that he'd ever given a shit about? Was he not fit enough to touch her? He had a decision to make, but the coke and booze was effecting his rational thought.


	27. Just Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all hang out, more drama ensues and then Nikki lets Tommy watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub Con, drugging, even though it's only weed. Oh forgive my kink, I should be ashamed, very very ashamed, but I don't care. I work at a retail store in my small town, drive an hour to take my kid to dance three days a week and I'm a busy girl, and I have to work tonight, but I wanted to leave you with this delicious chapter and a promise that the next will be hot hot hot. So if I have typos, or grammatical errors, I will fix them when I get home tonight. Enjoy and please don't hate me. I wonder if Tommy would do the same for Nikki in his story? ;)

Cordelia's hair was still fisted in Nikki's hand, their eyes locked. Deely tried to figure out how in the world the man could possibly be ready to have sex again. Deely felt like she just needed to be home, sleeping in her little bed, curled up with a book. Cordelia longed for the comfort of a huge library, a place she could hide in the quiet of books and propriety. Nikki had turned her life upside down. She didn't know how to feel about any of it.

Nikki made her feel things that she didn't know were possible, but he also made her crazy. She was on edge, wondering if there was a safe harbor anywhere in sight. He was like a runaway train and she didn't know if she should just jump off. Nikki watched the emotions run across her face and he wondered what she was thinking. Was she ready to leave? Did she feel anything like how he felt for her? 

Nikki pulled her forward to take an earlobe into his mouth and suck it, his hot breath tickling her. It was intense, it felt nice, but she didn't appreciate the audience. His hand was still on her ass and he ground himself into her again, she could feel him hardening against her jeans. She drew back to stare into his eyes. They were so green, but the pupils were huge and black, like a black abyss, she was afraid to fall into ere she drowned. 

“Are they always like this,” asked Vanessa.

“Yeah, isn't it fucking great,” said Tommy.

“Yeah, Sixx loves ruining innocents,” joked Vince.

Nikki shot Vince a dirty look over Deely's shoulder as she turned pink. Vince laughed. 

“That's not the only reason why I love her,” slurred Nikki and Deely's eyes widened at his words. 

Did he know what he'd just said? Tommy smiled widely, the girls exchanged a knowing look and Vince smirked. Deely just sat on his lap feeling like she'd been blindsided. Surely he didn't know what he'd just blurted out. She stared at Nikki's face, and he also looked surprised. Nikki didn't know what else to say, so he pulled Cordelia close again by her hair and kissed her breathless. 

“They're kind of disgusting,” teased Vince to everyone else in the room. 

“I think it's romantic,” said Beth.

“I wish I would have gotten to her first, but I think it's kind of cool that old "Iron Heart Sixx" here is going crazy over a girl,” said Tommy.

Nikki's mouth left Deely's and he groaned, “Would you guys shut the fuck up?'

“Hey, you're the one making out and rubbing your dick against her in front of everyone, you're going to catch that couch on fire,” said Vince.

Cordelia groaned now. Could anything be more embarrassing? At least these people weren't shocked, just amused.

“I'd pay you a hundred dollars if you'd let me watch you fuck her,” said Tommy in a breathy tone.

Nikki raised his eyebrow. He was tempted, but not because he needed Tommy's money. He always did like showing off his toys. He didn't like sharing, but he liked showing them off. He knew that Deely would most likely never allow it and he thought about getting her drunk, getting her to relax. 

“For shame,” huffed Deely.

“You bastards are so fucking kinky, you're going to scare the poor girl away,” remarked Beth.

“Would you pay me and Beth a hundred dollars,” asked Vince.

“With all due respect, I've already seen what Beth has to offer,” Tommy teased and Vince threw a beer bottle at his head.

“Tommy, you're such an asshole,” screeched Beth.

It was no secret that there wasn't a man in the room that Beth hadn't fucked at some point, but it was still fucked up for Tommy to bring it up in front of the man she'd married. Vanessa looked increasingly uncomfortable. These guys really were the worst, she thought. Deely's eyes were huge as she watched them, craning her neck as Vince had thrown the bottle. She could still feel Nikki's hard on against the inside of her jean clad thigh. She was so occupied watching Vince, Tommy and Beth argue, that she didn't notice Nikki's hands going under her tee shirt, running up her smooth ribcage. 

When Deely felt cold air on her spine, she put her hands over Nikki's, stopping them from pulling her shirt up. She shook her head at him. 

“Why do you think you can just tell me 'no' now,” said Nikki warningly.

“Nikki, please,” she begged.

“I really like those words coming from those pretty little lips of yours,” he said huskily, giving those said lips a wet peck.

Beth stormed out of the room, slapping Tommy on her way out and Vince followed after his wife, “Beth, wait.”

Vanessa, slunk out of the room as well, probably going to catch a cab and head home. She wasn't getting any attention here at the moment anyway. Tommy stayed, lighting a joint and puffing on it, acting like he wasn't watching his best friend with Cordelia straddling his lap. 

“Remember how I taught you to suck my dick,” asked Nikki.

“Well, yes, but I'm not doing it right here,” she said.

“That's disappointing Deely,” sulked Nikki.

“Well, I'm so sorry,” Deely said sarcastically.

“Look, everyone left and Tommy doesn't count,” said Nikki.

“You prick,” accused Tommy, getting up to pass his joint to Nikki.

Nikki took a puff and then handed it to Deely. She shook her head, refusing to indulge in their drugs. Nikki took another puff and then went to kiss her, blowing the smoke into her mouth. Deely coughed and smacked his chest.

“Nikki, what the hell,” she asked, uncharacteristically using a curse word. That was the second time today. The Crue was a bad influence on her. 

“You need to calm down Deely, you're so uptight. I'm fucking tired of it. Have some fun, come out of your shell for once.”

“This is not my idea of fun, Nikki!”

“You have a stick up your ass, like all of the time,” shouted Nikki.

“Maybe you can put something else up her ass,” suggested Tommy.

Deely scowled at him and Nikki raised an eyebrow, “That would be nice T Bone, maybe I should.”

Deely's eyes went wide, “Oh no you don't!”

“I'll tell you what Tommy, I'll let you watch us...” said Nikki darkly, “for free.”

Cordelia shrieked and Tommy excitedly said, “Yes!”

“No touching her though,” warned Nikki.

Tommy looked disappointed, but he nodded. Deely was feeling kind of fuzzy now and Nikki took another hit of the weed and blew more in her face. She coughed again, but her body started to relax in his arms. 

“I'm not letting you have your way with me in front of him, Nikki,” she tried to sound stern.

“There's not a hell of a lot you can do about it Cordelia,” grit out Nikki.

“But...you lo...care about me right, you can't treat your lady like that,” said Cordelia, her head lolling onto his shoulder.

“I do care about you Cordelia, but you need to loosen up. You're so serious all of the time, and I care about Tommy too. He's my best friend, he won't hurt you.”

“But when you touch me, it should be secret,” whined Deely.

“Why, because some trust fund family member of yours told you so? The ones who raised you to be a very good, obedient, quiet, girl, the ones you ran away from...with me,” asked Nikki.

“It's private,” she said weakly.

“Cordelia, I don't want to keep you a secret. I want everyone to know how much I want you. I want my best friend to see how pretty your little cunt is when you take my cock,” said Nikki huskily. 

Tommy had shoved bottles and trash off of the table in front of Nikki and Deely and he was sitting on the table, watching the couple excitedly. 

“Cock,” said Deely, exaggerating the word and laughing whimsically, “such a funny word, COCK!”

“Shit, I think you got her stoned,” laughed Tommy.

“She's never done anything like that, so she's a lightweight,” responded Nikki.

Nikki pulled Deely's shirt up over her head, and she barely fought, “Hey Nikki Sixx, I told you....stop it. Also...Nikki Sixx is a funny name, what's your real name?”

Nikki scowled at the mention of his biological name, but Tommy blurted out, “Frank Ferrana.”

Deely's eyes widened, “WOW, that's so weird, Ferrana,” she played the name off of her tongue, “Cordelia Ferrana.” 

Tommy and Nikki's eyes met over her head and they realized she was very stoned. 

“Even if I marry you Deely, I changed my name legally, you'd be Cordelia Sixx.”

Cordelia laughed, “Cordelia Franklin Sixx...Hey! My last name has your first name it it,” and she giggled. 

“Okay pretty girl, lets get your bra off,” said Nikki.

“As funny as she is, I think that's a great idea Nik,” gushed Tommy.

“Hey, watch your fuckin self T Bone, she's my girl, you getting you look at her is priviledge you kinky bastard,” slurred Nikki.

“I swear Nikki, I just want to look at her,” Tommy assured him, and then, “That bra...it's so...”

“She's rich,” said Nikki and Tommy nodded. 

Nikki undid Cordelia's bra and her breasts sprang free, only, all that Tommy could see, was her smooth naked back and really nice side boob.

“I can't see them, turn her around,” said Tommy.

Nikki gave him a dark look, but he eased Deely up off of his lap and undid her jeans, sliding them off of her hips and down her legs. Tommy felt the urge to touch her, but knew he coudln't. Nikki would sock him. He watched as his friend stripped her except for her little white lace panties. He felt his cock harden at seeing her sweet rounded ass. Nikki turned Cordelia around and she squeaked, holding her arms in front of her breasts. 

“You gentlemen are not very genteel,” Cordelia mumbled.

Nikki pulled his leather pants down his hips and to his knees, his cock hard and aching for his girl. He knew he was especially hard because he was doing this in front of Tommy. He and Tommy had done some crazy things, shared girls, had threesomes, but doing this with Cordelia in front of Tommy was exciting. He was like a little kid who wanted to show his best friend his most prized toy. Nikki pulled Deely down onto his lap, but facing Tommy. Then he pulled her arms from her chest and Tommy sharply intook his breath looking at Deely's perfect tits. 

“Wow, I can't believe she hides those under those clothes, she's fucking perfect,” said Tommy sharply.

“I know, she really is,” said Nikki.

“Can I,” asked Tommy, his hands out.

“Go fuck yourself T Bone,” began Nikki, but then he shrugged and whispered in Deely's ear, “Can he touch your tits, just once Deely?'

“Well...”she said, looking at Tommy's big puppy dog eyes, “just a little bit.”

Tommy waited until Nikki nodded and then he reached out and gently squeezed Cordelia's round, perfect breasts in his palms. She threw her head back and leaned it on Nikki's shoulder and Nikki kissed her neck. Tommy lingered until Nikki finally gave him a sharp look. 

“Great tits, Deely,” said Tommy, taking his hands back to set them in his lap and continue to watch the couple. 

“What do you say when someone compliments you, babydoll,” asked Nikki.

“Thank you,” squeaked Deely.

Tommy was having too much fun with this. He couldn't believe that not only was Nikki letting him in on this, even let him touch her tits, but Deely was thanking him for it. He palmed his cock through his pants. Nikki looked at him knowingly. Nikki pulled his hands around to Deely's breasts and squeezed harder than Tommy had, then he pinched her nipples, making her moan and squirm. 

“You're being a very good girl Cordelia, we have a guest and a lady never disappoints her guests, right,” asked Nikki.

Cordelia knew that she should slap them both, but she was feeling so good, so relaxed and the way that they were both lavishing attention on her and Nikki was praising her, had her thrilled and wet. Also, Nikki had frightened her earlier when he'd been aggressive and right now he was treating her so sweetly, like a princess, and she liked it.


	28. Deely and The Terror Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki shows off his favorite toy to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I am terrible. I know it. Just when I think I'm the filthiest I can possibly be, I go a step further. I know some of you fellow perverts are going to like this, and oh, I know I could get worse, but *stops to fan self* I was on a role with this one. This behavior is not actually uncharacteristic for these two guys though, so I can be assured on that account. Please enjoy this and don't be mad at me, LOL! Also, note, I created a new tag, "Leather Pants Kink" because oh good lord, do I have that kink. Sometimes I google pictures of Nikki in his leather pants, and....*pants heavily, still fanning self* it's quite possibly the hottest thing my eyes have ever beheld.

Tommy watched as Nikki drew Cordelia's face sideways so he could kiss her as his large hands stroked at her breasts. Her long, bare legs straddled Nikki's long leather clad legs. The two of them were hot as hell. Tommy kind of wished he had a girl he was this crazy about. One of Nikki's hands slid down to delve into Deely's little panties and she broke her face away to lightly moan. Her thighs went to close, but Nikki held them open with his own legs. 

“Can I see her pussy,” asked Tommy.

Cordelia's eyes opened and she looked at Tommy skittishly, but Nikki was already really into this. Nikki worked her little lace panties down her hips. She only whined a bit in protest, but, when Nikki pulled them down her legs, and Cordelia saw the expression on Tommy's face, she sat there with her legs spread, watching him. Tommy's fists clenched to keep from touching her, but he looked up in Nikki's eyes and Nikki raised his eyebrows. It was like the two of them were speaking a silent language. 

“Nice,” said Tommy.

“And I fucked her twice today,” remarked Nikki.

“I can understand why,” remarked Tommy.

Deely squeaked. 

“Are you going to thank our guest for his compliment Cordelia,” asked Nikki.

“Thank you Tommy,” said Deely quietly.

“You are a good girl, aren't you,” said Tommy huskily.

Deely nodded and Nikki smirked, “I've had the best time trying to change that.”

“No, you should keep her just the way she is, she's not like the others, and that's a good thing, "said Tommy, still itching to touch his best friend's girl.

Nikki strummed his fingers over Deely's sensitive folds, lingering over her clit and she leaned her head back to cry out. His fingers found her entrance and he lingered there to swipe at her wetness. 

“Deely! You're wet, I think you like this,” said Nikki.

Tommy bit his lip, it wasn't easy for a man like him, used to getting any tail he wanted to withhold from touching. Especially when he was in such close proximity to a wet pretty cunt. From here, he could see the slick glistening on her folds. He wished that Nikki would let him touch her, even for a moment. His eyes met Nikki's and Nikki grinned at him. Nikki's finger lightly trailed from her clit to her opening and back over, causing Deely to arch her back and try to clench her thighs. 

“Nikki, you are a lucky son of a bitch,” breathed Tommy.

“I know,” Nikki replied, raising a dark eyebrow.

Tommy looked at Nikki again, his huge brown eyes searching, he raised his hand to touch Cordelia, but he didn't touch her, just waited for some signal from Nikki. Nikki gave him a dark look, but he burrowed his mouth in Deely's ear.

“Deely, I know that I said Tommy can't touch you, but do you think he could touch you for just a moment, just so he can see how you feel,” Nikki whispered.

Deely was nervous, but she felt safe in Nikki's arms, and Tommy was behaving himself, and Nikki trusted him, and they were asking permission. She felt so warm and lazy and aroused, so she bit her lip and nodded, wondering what had come over her that she'd allow even a bit of this to happen. Who knew that nerdy, old family, top of her class, non descript Cordelia Franklin would be an object of lust for testosterone filled men like these? She felt so desired right now, in between two very good looking men, being adored. Tommy's face lit into a wide smile and he looked back at Nikki who nodded.

Cordelia stiffened nervously in Nikki's lap and waited in anticipation as Nikki smoothed his hand over her hair and gave her comforting shhh's. He never took his eyes off of Tommy as his best friend's hand closed the distance between Deely's smooth thighs. A slight possessive edge squeezed in Nikki's gut, but it only added to his dark lust. He clenched his teeth as he watched Tommy softly press his fingers to Cordelia's hot slick pussy. Tommy inhaled his breath as his fingers slid through her wetness. Cordelia jutted out her hips at the sensation. Nikki pressed one of his hands over a breast and pinched lightly at her nipple and she moaned. 

Tommy pressed a finger inside of her withdrew, then added a second and plunged inside of her, his eyes widening. He looked back at Nikki and the dark desire he saw on his friend's face both made him weary and also spurned him on. If Nikki wasn't punching him or telling him to fuck off yet, he would take advantage of what he could. Deely seemed to like it as she raised her hips and made sexy little whimpers. 

“She's so warm and tight,” panted Tommy.

“She is,” agreed Nikki.

Tommy figured he'd be pushing his luck if he asked if he could put his cock in her, so he palmed his cock through his pants as he fingered Cordelia. She was getting even wetter at Tommy's ministrations and Nikki whispering in her ear what a good girl she was. Nikki's cock strained under Deely and he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to be inside of her. 

“I'm going to fuck her now, I can't wait anymore,” groaned Nikki.

Tommy pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked it as he watched Nikki lift Cordelia and palm his cock, pressing it slowly into her from underneath. His friend wasn't quite as big as him, but he was still impressive, thick and hard. Watching Nikki's girth penetrate that sweet wet pussy as Deely's head rolled back in passion made his own cock twitch. He could only imagine how tight and good she felt wrapping around Nikki's cock. 

Tommy stroked his cock as he watched Cordelia take Nikki inside of her, her juices coating Nikki's cock as he pulled her up and then her tight cunt pushing back onto him. 

Nikki watched Tommy as desire overtook them all. Tommy's mouth hung open and he breathed heavily as he watched Nikki pump into Cordelia's willing body. Deely wasn't even a bit ashamed and it turned him on to fuck her like this, her thighs open, revealing every bit of him fucking up into her for Tommy to see. As Nikki had already cum twice today, he was able to keep going for some time, gripping Deely's hips hard and pushing and pulling her onto his eager cock. 

“Holy shit Nikki, this is so fucking hot, her pussy skin drags up your cock as you fuck her. You're so lucky,” panted Tommy as he squeezed his own cock in his hand. 

Tommy's words spurned Nikki on and he fucked into Deely harder, causing her cries to get louder. She was going to cum.

“Tommy, stroke her clit while I fuck her, she's about to cum. She cums so pretty,” called out Nikki.

Tommy didn't have to be asked twice, he licked his fingers and circled Cordelia's plump little bud. It had been sticking up and pink with her desire. He stroked there lightly, but she bucked her hips and cried, “Harder Tommy!”

Tommy's cock twitched, and he rubbed at her clit harder as Nikki pounded her. Her nipples were hard and her body strained with sensations. She screamed as she came, her little pussy pulsing hard around Nikki's cock and Nikki slowed down his thrusts so that Tommy could watch as she twitched. Her little finger nails were dug into Nikki's thighs. 

“Fuck,” exclaimed Tommy, two of his fingers still swirling around her clit. 

Nikki was in the throes of his own passion now and he resumed his harder, faster thrusts again, “Such a good fucking girl, taking my cock so nice for Tommy to see. That's a proper lady, showing your guest how nice your pussy cums. So fucking perfect.”

Tommy sometimes thought about the way Nikki liked to dirty talk when he was about to cum, and it always cracked him up, but now it made him hotter as he stroked hard at his bulging cock. He watched Nikki's neck fall back as he groaned, about to cum as he fucked Deely hard. Cordelia had not stopped cumming and she was keening out with Nikki's thrusts. 

“Fucking my sweet tight cunt so hard. My babydoll takes it so good, you're either still cumming, or you've cum more than once. I fucking love you and your tight cunt Cordelia,” huffed Nikki. 

Deely cried out and twisted her neck to nip and lick at Nikki's neck. Her hands slid under her ass to grab at Nikki's hips as he pistoned into her. Tommy didn't care how pissed Nikki or Cordelia got at him, he knew Nikki was about to cum and he was about to cum too, so as Nikki's thrusts became unsteady and he groaned, bruising Deely's hips in his grip, Tommy stroked himself until he was cumming between Deely's legs up on her pussy, ropes of it slipping down to run over Nikki's cock. Nikki's eyes widened and darkened as he watched his best friend cum against him and Deely, and it caused him to cum as well. He roared out loudly as he felt Tommy's cum run down his balls and Deely's nails scratching at his hips. 

Tommy fell back on the couch next to Nikki and Deely, and all three of them were breathing heavily, Nikki's cock still twitching inside of her and cum still running down her thighs and ass. She sighed heavily. She was absolutely ruined, she knew it. She could never ever have a normal sex life. She'd always crave the filthy things that Nikki did to her, and in this case, his best friend as well. She buried her face against Nikki the best she could and her pussy squeezed Nikki again. That had been the best sex she'd ever had, may God have mercy on her soul.


	29. White Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Deely go home and have a discussion about their sexual encounter with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot. I took a few liberties with Athena. I'd like to think that maybe there was some sexual tension between her and some of Tommy's bandmates. Maybe there was? If you know, feel free to tell me. I know that I've seen some interviews where she talks about what a dump they lived in and she'd bring them fries and they'd split them. Anyway, Cordelia is so innocent, it's hard for her to come to terms with her new sexual awakening. I remember how nervous and embarrassed I was when I was a teenager and had teenager sex. It was mortifying, I was always overthinking it. Now, as a 40 year old woman, I'm so in touch with my sexuality, and it's pretty great.

Cordelia was having a hard time wanting to get up off of Nikki's lap, her legs were still spread and he was inside of her. He was softening, but he also made no move to pull Deely off of his lap. Tommy was also just laying there, his big cock soft and laying on his thigh now. Deely worried that as soon as she got up to clean herself up, the whole thing would feel too real. She should have gotten up as soon as possible though.

“What in the fuck happened in here,” asked Vince walking in to see Cordelia completely naked and sprawled open on top of Nikki, cum dripping between her legs and her tits out in the air, looking pretty damn good actually. Tommy was naked except for his tight pants around his ankles and he lay next to the couple who had obviously just fucked.

Deely squealed and jumped up to cover herself and find her clothes, putting her shirt on as fast as she could. Nikki laughed to see it was backwards. Nikki pulled his dick into his leather pants and gave an unapologetic look at Vince. He'd seen Vince in worse sexual situations. Tommy stood up to pull his pants back up his legs. 

“Did you guys have a threesome, I know you two crazy fucks are always called the Terror Twins, but you really do share everything, don't you,” laughed Vince. 

“I didn't let him fuck Cordelia, she's mine,” confirmed Nikki.

“I just got to watch and jack off,” supplied Tommy.

“Any good,” teased Vince.

Cordelia was on the floor, pulling her pants up her thighs. Tommy looked at her and Nikki and then grinned, “The fucking best.”

“You guys are too much,” said Vince laughing.

“Where'd Beth go,” asked Tommy.

“She went home, I set her straight in the car, and then she flipped out on me and left. I was going to ask if one of you guys would take me home.”

“Yeah, Athena is picking me up, we'll take you,” said Tommy.

“Nice, your hot sister,” said Vince.

“Shut your mouth about my little sister,” warned Tommy.

Nikki and Vince laughed. Deely was getting up off the floor to button her pants and Vince looked her over. 

“Nikki, you sure are breaking your girl in, poor Cordelia,” said Vince shaking his head mockingly.

Cordelia glared at Vince and Nikki smirked, “She's still a good girl, I'm just a perverted fuck, she deserves better than me, but she's just so much fun."

“I can see,” agreed Vince, nodding.

They all packed up and let Doc know they were leaving. A dark haired girl pulled up in her car and honked. She leaned down to look at the guys and laughed, “You guys are so fucked up like usual.”

“Thanks for coming sis,” said Tommy.

“Hey Nikki, hey Vince,” said Athena.

“My girl,” said Vince and Athena rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Athena, this is my girlfriend, Deely. Deely, this is Tommy's sister. She helped us out a lot when we lived downtown in our old shithole apartment,” said Nikki.

“Yeah, I only did it because it made me feel cool, but you all will owe me for life, I did too many gross things,” shouted Athena.

The guys laughed, knowing that if it wasn't for Athena, they would have had filthy clothes, a disgusting house and would have gone completely hungry at times. 

“And Deely, nice to meet you, anyone who dates this guy, she's gotta be a strong girl,” said Athena.

“Nice to meet you, I don't know how strong I am, but you're probably right,” answered Cordelia.

Nikki drew Deely into his arms and waved to Athena as the other two got in the car and they drove off. Beth must really be pissed, thought Nikki. Nikki and Deely drove home and neither of them were very talkative at first. Deely was still mortified about what they'd all done together. When Nikki had taken her, she'd only ever touched one man, she hadn't even really had a choice, but this time, she had completely given in. She'd spread her legs, she'd given permission, she'd allowed and even enjoyed the feel of Tommy's hands on her as Nikki had his way with her. She'd been so overwhelmed with lust that she hadn't put up a fight. Was she a different girl now? Did her newfound sexual desires turn her into a cheaper person? Was there any Cordelia Franklin still left? Was it a bad thing that she was changing?

Cordelia worried over her bottom lip with her teeth and Nikki finally looked at her and frowned, “Stop overthinking it Cordelia.”

She continued to chew her lip, but then finally asked, “Do you think less of me?”

“Did you like it, did it feel good,” asked Nikki darkly.

Deely thought over her answer, but she wasn't good at lying, “Yes, I did like it, yes, it felt good.”

“Good, I wanted it to feel good for you. I don't want you to cheat on me, but that was a mutual sexual experience Deely, I allowed it, you allowed it, there is nothing wrong with what we did as long as we were all consenting and okay with it. I don't think any less of you. You actually impressed me,” Nikki answered.

His words helped ease her worry, she gave him a weak smile, “Are you sure Nikki, I've never touched a man before you.”

“Well, you didn't touch a man besides me this time. He touched you, and we were all okay with that. Don't make a big deal out of it,” said Nikki.

But sex was a big deal to Deely though and she sighed. To Nikki, sex was so normal, so casual, but to her, it was huge. It was something she'd lived twenty three years of her life only imagining. She'd thought of sex as a sacred and serious process and here she was letting her boyfriend's best friend touch her while she had hot dirty sex for his amusement. Still, she couldn't help but cross her legs at the thought. It had turned her on, she had felt like a sexier girl than “Plain Jane old Cordelia” and it had been fun. 

“The fact that you're over there worrying at all about it says a lot about you Deely, you're different. You don't look at sex like an urge, you look at it like it's an honor for me or Tommy to touch your body. It is an honor Deely, Tommy will go to bed with a huge smile tonight and I'm proud that you're mine. I get to keep you and touch you whenever I want. You're so...pure.”

Deely laughed, “I don't feel pure.”

“Oh, but you are babydoll, it doesn't matter how many times and how many ways I fuck you, you're still perfect, you're still snow white,” he said deeply.

Cordelia didn't know what to say, she sat there in silence until they got to his house. Would he sleep alone in his room again? They'd had crazy sex three times that day, so she couldn't imagine him wanting to do it yet again. She was exhausted and needed a shower. She was pretty sure the seat of her jeans was stuck to the skin between her legs. She realized that she'd forgotten to put her panties back on in her haste. She was holding her bra, but...oh no!

“Nikki,” Deely said nervously.

“Yes Deely,” he answered.

“My panties, I accidentally left them on the floor in the studio,” she said, blushing even though it was too dark to see it. 

Nikki burst into a fit of laughter, rubbing his eyes from his tears, “Oh good lord Deely, maybe I am corrupting you.”


	30. Two Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely calls her friend, Lita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a few weeks to advance story. This story, (okay, Lilah's too) is killing me, because I know things ya'll don't and I just, my heart is feeling the feels! I am loving these characters so much that it's like they're my friends. I feel the same about my commenters. I love love love hearing from you and seeing what you think. It's not always what you think, but you're all fairly perceptive. Please keep letting me know your thoughts. The highlight of my day is when I see I have comments. Love you guys!

The days turned into weeks and Deely realized a startling fact. She called Lita.

“Hey, Lita, it's Deely.”

“Hey Deely, whatcha doing,” said Lita warmly on the phone.

“I need you to come over,” said Deely hesitantly.

“Sure, is Nikki there,” asked Lita.

“No, he went to the studio and I decided to stay home, because I need to do something, important.”

“You're kind of freaking me out Deely,” said Lita.

“When you come, can you bring a pregnancy test,” said Deely quietly.

“I'm sorry, what do you want me to bring,” asked Lita.

“A pregnancy test,” said Deely louder. 

“That's what I thought you said,” replied Lita.

“I dont have anyone else that I can trust with this, Lita,” explained Deely.

“I'm on my way girl,” Lita said and she hung up the phone. 

Deely's heart was beating rapidly. She couldn't believe she had to call her only actual friend in LA, who just happened to have also slept with the same man she was potentially pregnant with, but like she'd told Lita, she didn't have anyone else in LA. She'd spoken to Bella and Kristen several times since she'd moved here, but they were so far away and she needed someone here. 

Deely realized that she'd lived with Nikki for five weeks and she'd never had her period. Not once. She thought about what that could mean for her. She had read books about reproduction, so she knew, there was no way that she and Nikki could be having as much sex as they did, that this wasn't bound to happen. As long as Deely and Nikki were healthy, Deely realized that they had been asking for trouble every time he came inside of her. 

What was Cordelia going to do if she was pregnant with Nikki's baby? She knew she'd make do. She could raise a child, but how would Nikki feel about being a father? Would this change their already tumultuous relationship? Deely didn't feel secure enough in their relationship to marry him, but it wasn't all bad. 

The weeks had gone by like a roller coaster, not like Deely had been on many roller coasters, but it was ups and downs. Some days Nikki was tired, or drunk or something else and he'd come home, fuck her wherever her found her and go to his room. Some days they spent together, enjoying each other's company, other days she went to the studio with him and watched him work. Some days they made love, other days he took her almost roughly. He was insatiable and she found herself craving his touch when he wasn't around. 

Every once in awhile Cordelia would wake up in Nikki's bed with him. Those times were nice. He'd be wrapped around her, she'd feel like all was right in the world. They'd wake up together, sometimes they'd make love, then she'd make them breakfast. She was getting better at that as well. Nikki had gifted her with a set of cooking books and she'd made great use of them. 

Sometimes she and Lita would go out to lunch or go shopping. Sometimes they'd just hang out and watch TV. Lita had really turned into a blessing in her life. They'd even sometimes girl talk, which Deely hadn't started out being comfortable about. She didn't want to kiss and tell, especially since Lita had been in love and intimate with the same man, but it really helped getting a woman's advice on the crazy things Nikki put her through. 

Deely was eating garlic bread and vanilla ice cream when she heard Lita honk. She opened the gate for Lita and waited for the blonde to come in She had a drug store bag in her hand and Deely swallowed hard. Lita smiled and hugged Deely.

“Hey Deely, how's my pretty nerd friend today, other than freaking the fuck out,” asked Lita.

“Freaking out,” answered Deely.

They went to sit in the kitchen and have some coffee and Deely smiled at Lita. Lita was wearing black tight spandex pants, a red bra and a demin jacket over that. She looked great as usual. Deely was wearing a plaid sundress and brown sandals. Lita looked her over, could Nikki have knocked Deely up? She had a feeling that Nikki would be a great dad though. He had always told her that he'd never be like his own dad. 

“So...what's got you worried,” asked Lita.

“I haven't had a period,” said Deely, wringing her hands. 

“Like in how long, sometimes periods are just late,” said Lita.

“Well, it's occurred to me that I haven't had one since right after I met Nikki, which of course we...” Deely turned red, “had intercourse the first night we met.”

So how long's it been since your last period ended,” asked Lita.

“A little over five weeks,” answered Deely.

Lita had a look on her face that wasn't exactly reassuring but she said, “Well, maybe you're just late, some girls skip around and stuff, you know?”

“I'm like clockwork every month,” said Deely.

“Yeah, but you said you'd been a virgin, maybe because your body is not used to having so much sex, because I know what a horny bastard Nikki is, maybe your system's adjusting,” suggested Lita.

Cordelia nodded, “Yeah, maybe that's it.”

They continued to sip their coffee and Lita wondered if caffeine was good for the baby, Then she stopped herself and shook her head. Surely...Nikki would have been careful? Nikki had been uncharacteristically obsessed with Deely. He'd never seen Nikki so crazy over a girl, not even herself, as much as that hurt. Could Nikki have subconsciously wanted to get Deely pregnant? He had kept the girl fairly domesticated and at his every whim. Maybe this was Nikki's way of keeping her? 

“So, are you going to take that test,” asked Lita.

Cordelia took in a deep breath, her hands shook, “Thanks for this Lita, I am so glad to have you as a friend.”

Lita smiled and took Deely's hand, “It's going to be fine. Nikki's actually a pretty good guy. He can be a dick, but he cares about you, I know he does. I don't know how you feel about being a mom, and maybe we're just freaking out about nothing, but it'll all work out.”

Cordelia got up and hugged Lita. Lita really was the best. She seemed rough and tough and cool, but she had a heart of gold. Deely dug through the drugstore bag and got out a test. Lita had brought two.

“Just in case,” explained Lita. 

They walked to the bathroom together and Cordelia carefully read the instructions, but Lita said, “You pee on the top part of that stick, then you wait three minutes. If there are two lines, it's positive and if there aren't two lines, you're in the clear.”

Cordelia nodded and shut the door, “Wish me luck.”

Lita nodded as well, Deely was going to need all the luck she could get. She paced in the hallway as Deely did her business, then she waited. Deely opened the door after she'd washed her hands.

“I can't look Lita,” she whispered.

Lita liked to do everything like she was pulling off a band aid. She was the type of girl that faced her troubles head on, she squeezed Deely's hand and looked at the test. Her eyes widened. Shit. Deely ever so slowly walked back to the stick and looked down at it. 

Two lines.


	31. How To Tell Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia tries to figure out a way to tell Nikki she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do I write how Deely ends up telling Nikki? Well, possibly with some of the dirtiest smut I can drag out of my little fingertips. Apparently Deely likes it dirty too. *Bites lip* As far as being worried about how sex effects an unborn child, don't worry about it, sex is fine when you're pregnant. Especially in the first trimester. I had two kids, so I should know. LOL!

Several inches of Nikki were buried in Cordelia's mouth and she still hadn't told him that she was pregnant. His hands were fisted in her hair and his hips were gently bucking as she tried to take him in. She struggled not to gag as he went another inch or two. He was making hissing sounds and groans as she swirled her tongue. 

“Fuck Deely, you're getting so good at this, that's my good girl,” Nikki said huskily. 

Deely made a smothered sound deep in her throat, but continued to try and relax her throat the way he'd taught her. She tightened her lips around his thickness, and sucked hard. She realized that Nikki liked things on the rougher side. She raked her teeth lightly over him as he withdrew, just to thrust back in. He pulled her hair so he could pull her head back and look at her face. 

“So pretty with my cock in your mouth Cordelia, your mom would shit if she could see her baby now,” he groaned. 

Nikki bucked a little harder into her mouth and involuntary tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to not to choke on him. She didn't mind, if anything, it turned her on to please him and she rubbed softly at his balls as he bucked his hips again. He really liked when her eyes watered and her mascara ran a bit and he also loved when she stroked his balls while he was buried in her mouth. 

“You're such a smart little girl, always learning, always excelling, and you're getting so fucking good at sucking cock,” he hissed.

She circled her tongue around the tip of his cock as he pulled back out to her lips and then she opened wide, taking a deep breath as he thrust back in. He threw his head back. One of her hands rose to squeeze at his naked ass. She loved that ass. She didn't know why it was so sexy to her, but Nikki had the best ass and thighs. She could feel wetness pooling in her panties. Nikki fucked into her and she heard the slurping noises that drove him so crazy as she worked on suction, also the way he'd taught her. She really had always been a good student. 

When Deely's little nails raked at his ass and she squeezed a little harder on his balls, he growled, his hips speeding up a bit as she relaxed her jaw. He was close, she knew it. He just needed to say something completely disgusting and hot so he could lose it. 

“I'm going to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours Cordelia. I should take a picture of how fucking good you look with my cum in your mouth and face. You're going to drink me up, don't waste any Deely or I'll spank you,” he said in a breathy rush. 

Cordelia sucked harder as his thrusts became sloppier and less rhythmic. She held on tight to him as he came deep down her throat and then pulled out to pulse a few more spurts of cum on her face. She held her tongue out the way he liked as he slapped her tongue with the head of his cock. Then he watched expectantly as she swallowed. It wasn't her favorite taste in the world, but she knew he loved when she swallowed him down. 

“That's a very good girl Cordelia, I might reward you later,” Nikki said, still panting. 

She smiled at him and his depraved heart skipped a beat at the picture she made, so beautiful, cum on her face, mascara running down her eyes. He was pretty worried that he was indeed completely in love with her. She was his little dream. So trainable, so smart, so good. He collapsed on the couch as she went to clean herself up. She would come back and they would snuggle on the couch as he liked to do. He knew she didn't care much for television, but he also knew she sat there and watched it just so she could spend time with him. 

He watched MTV for awhile, wondering if any of his videos would come on, and then he looked up as Deely sat on the couch next to him. He drew her in and stroked her long hair. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed. He knew that she was probably horny now that he'd turned her on, and she hadn't received any pleasure herself. He watched her shift uncomfortably next to him, crossing her legs and then uncrossing them. He smiled. He liked to keep her wanting him. 

“Nikki,” she said.

“What babydoll,” he said absent mindedly, he was a little tired now.

“I have to tell you something,” she said.

“Mmmhmm,” he said, his eyes drooping.

“Um...”she began, but he looked like he was falling asleep.

His head fell onto her head and she felt herself shaking now. She was so afraid to tell him. She should wait until he was more awake she thought. Lita had left before Nikki had come back and she'd hidden one of the positive tests in a drawer in her room and buried the other in the trash can. When he'd come home from the studio he'd found her right away and pushed her to her knees. She hadn't had a chance to tell him yet. She grit her teeth, remembering the way he'd withdrawn from her when she'd told him she loved him. 

“Deely, what do you have to tell me,” he asked.

“I can tell you later, you're tired,” she said.

“I know, you want to cum, when I wake up I'll make you cum till you cry,” he said sleepily.

She bit her lip. She did want to cum, but she also was afraid to tell him that after only no more than two months, he'd gotten her pregnant. She let him fall asleep while she tried to figure out the best way to tell him. She herself was pretty tired. She'd been more tired than usual for about two weeks now. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep with Nikki, curled in each other's arms. 

Some time later, Cordelia blinked awake. Her legs were spread and there was a black head in between her thighs. She felt the soft hot tongue on her clit and she moaned. She felt two solid fingers enter her and she grabbed a fistful of Nikki's hair. She did so ever love when he did this to her. She pulled her legs up to offer him access and let him know she liked what he was doing. 

Nikki kissed her clit as he stroked his fingers inside of her for a few minutes, watching her get all wound up. She did like his fingers inside of her. She was thrashing a bit, one hand biting into his shoulder as he finger fucked her. He finally leaned back down to lick wetly against her clit, causing her to make a high pitched cry. He was persistent and he licked against her, pushing his fingers deep into her until she was just on the edge of her orgasm.

Nikki lifted his head and looked up at her, watching her grab her own breast and squeeze at her nipple. Fuck he was turning this girl into the perfect sex kitten. When she realized that his fingers were still in her and he'd lifted his mouth from her, she lifted her own head to glare at him. She growled now, frustrated that he'd stopped.

“Nikki,” she wailed.

“My babydoll wants to cum,” he said darkly.

“Don't stop Nikki, please,” she cried. 

Nikki thrust his fingers deep and pulled back to the edge, then he stopped again. She frowned at him now. He grinned at her. 

“Don't make me kill you Nikki,” she said, and he almost thought she sounded serious.

He bent down and gave her several flicks of his tongue, she pulled his hair and then he stopped again, looking at her again.

“Nikki,” she cried, pulling his hair back down and closing her legs around him. 

Nikki laughed against her clit, rewarding her with several thrusts of his fingers, listening to her animalistic moan.

Just as she started to twitch, he stopped again. That's when he heard Cordelia's pure little mouth start uttering a string of curses that would almost make Tommy blush. Either that or laugh. 

“Deely, that's not a good girl at all, I think you need a spanking for that kind of unladylike language,” he teased.

“Nikki,” she warned.

Before Deely could start another string of curses, Nikki plopped back down on the couch and pulled Deely over his lap, pulling up her plaid dress to bare her ass for his assessment. She shrieked. He smoothed his warm hand over the curve of her ass and she moaned, then he slapped her, hard.

“Nikki,” she cried out.

“Bad girls get spankings Cordelia, you said some pretty mean stuff to me,” he said.

“I'll say more than that,” she huffed.

“Still being a disobedient girl, this will hurt you more than it hurts me,” and his palm came down in a sharp slap again.

She clenched and grabbed at his thighs in shock. He laughed. She felt his erection under her belly and she knew he was liking his. If he was too rough she'd have to tell him about the baby, but as long as it was just moderately playful slaps, she could handle it. 

“Have you learned your lesson Cordelia,” he asked.

“Sure, yeah, now let me up,” she hissed.

“But babydoll, you don't sound like you learned your lesson at all,” he said, his hand rubbing at the place he'd spanked her. His hand came down on the other cheek, leaving a nice looking pink handprint and causing her to yell out.

“Mmm, babydoll, pink looks good on your little ass,” he admired her. 

“Okay Nikki, I'll be good, I'm sorry,” she said, even though she didn't sound nearly as pitiful as he'd like her to. 

“I'm not sure that you mean it Cordelia, I think you need a few more,” he said silkily.

“And I think you're a son of bitch,” she grit out.

“Cordelia Franklin, I'm shocked,” he said, and slapped her ass hard again.

Cordelia's yell sounded a bit more like a moan now as she realized that despite the pain, despite being completely angry at the masochistic prick, she was getting wet. His hand came down yet again and she found herself spreading her legs a bit with her cry.

Nikki's hand reached down to rub over her newest handprint and he slid it further to feel her pussy. He gasped.

“Well, Cordelia, you're a bad girl for sure, this is getting you wet,” he said in more of a deep voice, like he was himself loosing his composure. 

“Nikki, I'm sorry,” she said sweetly.

“I don't believe you, but I want to fuck you right now, I'm going to fuck you like a bad girl,” he breathed out.

Nikki slapped her bright pink ass one more time and then he pushed her over on the couch and came over her, burying himself into her from behind. She cried out in almost relief. She'd waited for this all night. She was so angry at him, so turned on by him, so full of him inside of her, she wanted to slap him, but she also wanted him to fuck her senseless. 

As he fucked her, he pulled her hair back and kissed at her ear and she moaned loudly, “You're a masochist, such a bastard...”

“Oh, dirty talk, I fucking love it babydoll,” he said, fucking her hard. 

“I love you,” she said and he stiffened, then she continued, “but I hate you too. You're so damaged, but I can't help but want you,” she said breathily, wondering why she was being so honest with him. 

Nikki bit her ear and then licked it, “Tell me how much you want my cock inside of you, tell me how much you're mine.” 

Deely moaned, feeling herself get even wetter, “I want it, I want it, I want....”

“I know babydoll, I'm fucked up, but you can't help yourself can you, you want me,” he said, bucking his hips inside of her, the sound of their sex making obscene noises in the room.

“I do, God help me, I can't help it, fuck me Nikki,” she said needily.

Hearing her talk like that got him crazy with need, “Oh fuck Deely, you're squeezing me so hard, I want you too. I want that tight little pussy, I want you crying because you need me so bad.”

Deely felt his hand go down under them to stroke at her clit and she raised her hips to take him as his thrusts became frantic. She felt herself tighten around him, felt her legs tingle, felt it build up so strong, and then she was screaming as she felt her wetness gush against him. She was spasming around him and the dirty words he was uttering now didn't even make sense as he too came inside of her. 

As they came down from their orgasms, Nikki not even bothering to get up off of her, not bothering to pull out of her, she heard him laugh. 

He was delighted when he said, “I made you squirt Deely.”

She didn't really know what he was talking about, but she had gotten embarrassingly wet as she'd cum. She was still breathing heavily, her face sideways and resting on the seat of the couch.

“I just hope that wasn't too rough for the baby,” she said and she heard his laugh instantly stop.


	32. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Nikki take Cordelia being pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know this is some fluff, but Nikki is seriously like this. Yes, in real life he didn't have kids till his 30s, but he's always been a great dad (as far as I know). He refused to be like his own father. I believe he's actually kind of happy he knocked Deely up. This is however, the calm before the storm. Fits going to hit the shan. Also, Lita...she's the BEST. And, I'm going to officially announce, she's getting her own story, a spin off if you will. I hate that she married Jim Gilette and he jacked her world up. I'd like to change that for her. Also, I LOVE the whole strong female is the one in charge, (kind of) twist.

“Baby,” Nikki asked, suddenly all serious.

Cordelia squeaked a bit, nervous as hell as Nikki held her hips firmly and pulled out of her body. She felt him pull her dress back down over her ass and he sat down on the couch next to her. Between the earth shattering orgasm she'd just had and the nervousness of telling Nikki about her impending pregnancy, she was feeling a bit lightheaded. 

“Answer me Cordelia,” Nikki said.

Deely sat up and sat down next to him, “I took a pregnancy test today, two actually and they came up positive. I missed my period this month so...”

“Where did you get pregnancy tests,” asked Nikki, almost too calmly.

“Well, I called Lita, she brought them,” she answered, her eyes giant and searching.

“So, my ex knows that I got you pregnant,” he said.

“She's my best friend here in LA Nikki,” explained Deely.

“What did she say,” asked Nikki.

“Not much, she was just really supportive and she told me I'd be okay and she told me to tell you...” but Deely turned pink, not wanting to tell him what Lita had said.

“What did Lita say,” said Nikki, his voice raising one octave.

“She said, and this is her words, not mine Nikki, that if you didn't want to knock me up that you should have pulled out like you did with her or you should have used a condom and that this is all your fault and not to give me shit about it,” Deely said, saying the word 'shit' quietly like she was embarrassed even though she'd just begged him to fuck her moments ago.

Nikki's lips quirked, trying not to laugh at Deely's message from Lita. 

“Did she say anything else,” asked Nikki.

“Um...well...”started Deely.

“Just tell me, I know Lita enough to not blame you for what she says,” said Nikki.

“She said that if you act like an asshole, that I should call her and she'll kick your ass,” said Deely, turning red and once again stumbling over the dirty words. 

There was a definite quirk on his lips now. Nikki and Cordelia sat in silence for some time. Deely rang her hands and sat there with her head down. Nikki felt for her, but he also realized that his life was completely changed now. He wasn't going to stop being Nikki Sixx, but he also wasn't going to abandon Deely or his child. 

“Cordelia,” said Nikki, taking her hands, “This isn't your fault. You're not the one who shot sperm into your own self. I fucked you, I didn't pull out, I got you pregnant. Now you just have to stay with me forever.”

Cordelia's eyes widened and she stared at him. Could he really be taking it this well?

“My dad left after I was born, he didn't give a shit about me. I tried to reach out to him later, and he didn't want to know me. That's why I changed my name, I will never be like my dad. I was man enough to get you pregnant, I'm man enough to be a dad. I'm man enough to raise this kid,” he told her.

Deely tried not to cry, she really did, but her pregnancy hormones must be kicking in, because tears were falling down her face. 

“Deely, don't cry, this isn't a bad thing. You just can't let me fuck you that hard again, more's the pity” he said and he laughed.

“If it had hurt too bad, I would have told you,” she answered.

“You might be a good girl, but you like it dirty like me Cordelia, we're meant to be together”

Deely couldn't believe her ears, Nikki was actually saying sweet things to her. He wasn't upset a bit about the baby. Could it be?

“Can you imagine what a good looking little fucker this kid's going to be,” he teased.

“Smart, she'll be so smart,” said Deely.

“Yes, he will be,” agreed Nikki.


	33. Turning Into a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely and Nikki deal with the feelings they have with her condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. But also, things are almost too good to be true right now...sigh.

The next few weeks went by being either completely blissful, or absolute frustration. Now that Nikki knew that Cordelia was expecting, he insisted on treating her with kid gloves. He would lovingly hold her and run his big hands over her belly. He seemed to be in genuine awe of the life they had created together and her heart would feel like it would burst.. He refused however to get passionate with her. He would gently have sex with her, but it would drive her to the brink of madness. 

“You can be a little more, zealous Nikki,” she told him one night as he took her on the couch. 

“I don't want to hurt you or the baby,” he said, visibly straining.

“You won't,” she complained.

He shook his head, his forehead resting on hers. Deely grit her teeth. She loved feeling him inside of her, but she craved how he'd touched her before. Like he was losing control. Now his control made her want to lose her mind. 

“Get up,” she demanded and his eyes searched her.

“I'm sorry Deely, does it hurt,” he asked.

Deely shook her head adamantly, “No, Nikki, just get up!”

Nikki withdrew from her and he stood up on his knees. Deely surprised him by getting up onto her own knees and then forcibly pushing him onto the ground, causing him to fall back with an oomph. She climbed up onto him quickly, and straddled his hips, pulling him up so she could sink onto him. Nikki drew a sharp breath through his teeth. 

“Damn Cordelia, I've created a monster,” he said in awe.

Deely just shoved his chest and bucked her hips against him, throwing her head back and moaning. Nikki's hands grabbed the globes of her ass and she rode him as hard as she could. She propped her weight on her knees and rocked up and down. Her eyes widened with feeling him so deep inside of her and he looked up at her worried, “Am I hurting you?”

“Shut the hell up Nikki,” said Cordelia and her uncharacteristic speech caused him to groan as she ground up against his pelvis with her own. 

Nikki gently squeezed her sensitive breasts as she got the hang of riding him. She was completely naked and she wasn't the least bit ashamed. Watching those nice breasts jiggle with her bounces, and her slightly swollen belly, he was about to lose his mind. She was fucking breathtaking, her long dark hair hanging over her shoulders and down her arms. Her face was screwed up in pleasure, her pretty lips open in deep breaths. 

Nikki ran his hands from her hips, up her waist, to her back and back down again as she rocked on him. Finally he could handle it no more. He grabbed her hips and fucked up into her, lifting his own hips to meet her. His pubic hair ground into her clit, causing tingling sensations and then she was throwing her head back to cry out loudly as she came. Her body grasped at him until he was cumming deep inside of her. 

“Damn Deely, I like it when you take control, it's sexy.”

“Well, I had to, you were driving me crazy! I needed you to fuck me Nikki.”

He gently pulled her off of him, wincing. Then he got up to lay on the couch and pull her naked, sated body next to his. His heart tightened at having her there tucked into his side after she'd lost her control with him. Never in a million years would he want another girl the way he wanted her. And now, she was going to have his baby. He darkly wondered what he could do to fuck it all up. He needed to go to his room and get high. He wasn't exactly lying to her about drugs, but he wasn't telling her that he took pills and snorted coke while she read in her room or slept peacefully, her ripe body growing with new life. 

“When do you go to the doctor,” asked Nikki against her hair, breathing her in.

“The day after tomorrow,” she answered, “Lita's taking me.”

“I'm not sure I'm okay with you being closer to my ex than I am,” he teased.

“Well, something tells me you're not the type to take me,” said Cordelia, laughing.

“You can tell me whatever news you have when you get back,” he answered, brushing his lips against her ear.

Then she was fast asleep and he was carrying her up the stairs to her own bed so that he could get high in his own room. 

Two days later Deely excitedly told Nikki that she was two months pregnant, the baby's heartbeat was healthy and she was doing well. He'd swept her up in his arms and smiled, “Good, I was worried I'd been beating the baby up with my cock.”

“Oh good Lord Nikki,” Deely exclaimed, Lita, laughing and looking away. 

“So, is it a boy or a girl,” he asked.

“We won't know that for at least another three months or so,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Lita couldn't believe it, Nikki Sixx, her creepy, psychopathic, controlling ex, acting all domesticated, happy and in love. It was almost too good to be true. She had loved Nikki, she still did, but he'd been so imperious and nefarious when they'd been together, unless he'd been too high or drunk to function. With Deely, it was something else, he seemed happy, but he also seemed nervous. Like he was on the edge of doing something appalling because he couldn't handle the relationship he had with Cordelia. He wasn't used to something so normal. 

Lita watched as Nikki held Deely in his arms, putting his face close to hers to talk to her. Deely looked ecstatic and Lita had to worry about the girl. Deely didn't know Nikki the way she did. Nikki could be a cold hearted prick when he wanted to be. Deely was so obviously in love. She hoped that Nikki didn't fuck it up.


	34. Wanted That One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesn't always work out the way you think it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Trigger warning. You can skip this chapter if you're sensitive about pregnancy issues.

Nikki heard Deely crying in the other room. He'd been up for hours, writing lyrics, reading, pacing, thinking about his relationship with Cordelia, his impending fatherhood. His ears perked up and he listened. Sure enough Cordelia was crying. He got up to check on her. 

He didn't knock, he just walked into her room. She was sitting up in bed, holding out bloody fingers, tears were falling down her face.

“Nikki,” she said, pulling her fingers down to hide them in embarrassment. 

“Deely, what the fuck,” he asked, coming to her and pulling her hand up to look at the blood there.

“I woke up and thought I peed the bed, but I felt it and...it's blood.”

Nikki was no doctor, but he knew that wasn't good. Women weren't supposed to bleed while they were pregnant. He wiped tears away from her face, “It's okay Deely, get dressed and we'll go to the hospital, it'll be okay.”

Deely hiccupped and nodded her head, but she hugged at her belly, feeling cramps, she sobbed again.

Nikki drew her into his arms, and kissed her temple, “It's okay Deely, let's go.”

Nikki usually liked the sight of blood, but this..this was bad. He was worried. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, his black cowboy boots and went back to help Deely as she was pulling an ugly dress on over her head. His eyes were drawn to the bed as blood usually piqued his interest, but they stayed there and widened. That was a lot of blood. This was bad. When Cordelia was dressed, he carried her down the stairs and had to set her down on her feet to get the door open so they could walk to the car. 

Nikki got Cordelia into the car and shut the door for her. As he got into the car, he saw her holding her belly and wincing. He was certain that she was losing the baby and his heart broke. Not for the baby, although that was sad, and not for himself, but for Cordelia. He knew this couldn't be easy for her. He wondered what could have gone wrong. Was this his fault? They were silent in the car, neither of them knowing what to say. Every once in awhile, Cordelia would whimper and pull her arms closer to herself. Nikki awkwardly patted her arm, but didn't know what else to do. 

Cordelia had to wait to be admitted to a room and Nikki rose hell, yelling at nurses and staff until they finally got Deely in just to shut him up. They gave Deely a gown to change into and told her to take off all of her clothing. He watched as drips of blood ran down her thighs. For once, the sight didn't thrill him. When the doctor came in, he asked Cordelia if she wanted Nikki to leave the room for her privacy.

“I'm not leaving this fucking room Doc,” said Nikki threateningly.

The doctor looked at Cordelia in question and she sighed and answered nervously, “It's okay, he's the baby's father.”

He checked her, putting two fingers inside of her to examine her and Nikki bit his tongue, drawing blood of his own to keep from breaking the doctor's fingers off for touching Deely. He reasoned with himself that this was necessary to check on Deely, to check on the baby. 

When the doctor was done with the examination, he told Cordelia that she would need a blood test, as if she hadn't lost enough blood already.

“I'm sorry Ms. Franklin, but you've lost the baby and the only thing you can do now is wait to find out if you have to do a scrape. It's very dangerous if you have a RH negative blood type. If you're positive, you can go home and rest.”

Deely nodded, not knowing what else to say. When the doctor left the room, Cordelia lay on the hospital bed, her head turned to the side, silent tears falling down her face. Nikki took her hand and just held it. They didn't talk.

A nurse came in, trying to be cheerful and upbeat, but neither Nikki nor Deely felt like cooperating with being nice back and they sat there stoically while the nurse took Deely's blood into two little vials. Nikki's eyes watched in fascination as the blue red blood filled the tubes, but Deely couldn't watch, so she kept her head turned to the side. 

It seemed like an eternity of silence as Nikki held Deely's hand and they waited for the doctor. When the doctor came back he looked somber, “I'm sorry Ms. Franklin, you're blood is RH negative and you've lost so much blood, you'll need a D&C. This is to keep you safe from infection and over bleeding, and so you can have healthy babies in the future. It's a bit painful, but it's necessary.”

Nikki's eyes widened and he looked at Deely, so brave, so devastated, and his heart felt like breaking. She nodded at the doctor and lay back down. He didn't blame her for not speaking. During the procedure, Nikki refused to let go of Deely's hand as she cried, sometimes squeezing his hand. Nikki had been in some fucked up situations, but this was on the top of his list. He hated seeing his Deely going through this. 

Cordelia was prescribed ibuprofen and Nikki threw a fit, “She needs more than that! She's in pain!”

“If she needs more, she can come back for a follow up visit and I'll prescribe it. Ms. Franklin, you will need to follow up with your own doctor tomorrow.”

“This is some bullshit, they put you through all of that pain and give you IB's”

She shrugged and Nikki picked her up under her knees and carried her to the car. He somehow got the door open and put her inside. Then he got in and held her hand on the way home. 

She was silent but then just said, “Why me,” and she started crying.

“It's okay Cordelia, we'll have more,” he said, trying to comfort her.

“But I wanted that one,” she said forlornly. 

He didn't know what else to say, but he didn't let go of her hand. When they got home, he gave her an oxy and a glass of water and she didn't even fight him or ask what it was. He put her in his own bed, as hers was bloody. As her eyes drooped with the effect of the oxy, he pulled her in close to him and she fell into a deep sleep, completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not do this gratuitously, I had my reasons. Also this is something I barely had to research, because I'm going to get personal with you, I have experience with this. This is very personal and it's something that a girl never forgets. I do love how Nikki treats her though. When I had my miscarriage I didn't want anyone to talk to me, so Nikki staying silent is actually a good thing. The waking up in a puddle of blood, it's true. I did it twice and it was devastating both times. The first time I was 19, young and it just didn't work out. The second time, I went to the hospital and the doctor apologized and told me that I'd lost the baby. I have O+ blood so didn't need the scrape, so he sent me home to miscarry at home. I never prayed so hard in my life, but somehow, after months of bed rest, I had my baby. He's 9 now, but I'll never forget how any of that felt. I'm sorry if this is triggering. Hugs my friends. I have my reasons though, so trust me.


	35. You Have No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki forces Deely to go to the beach with him. All hell ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. So much angst and Dark Nikki. Say what you will about Nikki being an asshole, but he did finally get Deely to feel something besides pity...also, Dark Nikki...sigh.

The week that Cordelia had lost the baby, Lita had taken her to the doctor. The doctor had informed Cordelia that she was strong, that she was healthy, she should be able to have children in the future. He couldn't tell her what could have gone wrong, but he explained that most likely it had been abnormal cells. He had assured her that it was natural and common and not to worry. Lita was so sad for Cordelia and she had given Deely a big hug and told her how sorry she was. Then she didn't bring it up again, letting Deely decide if she wanted to talk about it. 

When they got back, Nikki was waiting to hear any news. Deely muttered what the doctor said and excused herself to her bedroom, giving Lita another hug and then walking up the stairs. 

“Hey Nik, give her some time, she'll heal. This is just hard for her. She was so innocent until you came into her life and even though she didn't mean to get pregnant, this is probably the biggest heartbreak she's ever had,” said Lita, patting his arm.

“So, she can still have kids then,” Nikki asked.

“Yeah, she's fine, just needs to heal, and not just her body Nikki, her mind too.”

“I understand, I'm busy at the studio anyway,” he shrugged.

“And give her a few weeks before you start trying to hump her brains out again,” Lita warned.

Nikki smirked but then said, “Thanks Lita, for being a great friend to her. I really appreciate it.”

“I don't do it for you. Cordelia is actually my friend,” explained Lita.

The next four weeks went by slowly and Nikki was having a hard time dealing with everything. He hated seeing Deely cry, he hated that he couldn't fuck her, he hated that he was having his own unresolved issues about it all and so he found himself self medicating and even having quick fucks with groupies at the studio. He would imagine Cordelia, he would turn them around so he couldn't see their faces, he would pick the ones with chestnut brown hair or as close as he could get to it. He would put his hand over their mouths so he wouldn't have to hear their cries, then he'd call out her name as he came. They all thought he was crazy, but no one ever complained.

Nikki was also getting more into shooting up. It helped ease his pain in a way that nothing else could. He didn't just miss fucking Deely, he missed her optimistic attitude, the way that she'd always been there for him when he got home, the way she was so receptive to his touch. Now she just moped around the house, slept for hours and hours, as he kept giving her oxy's for her pain, which diminished within days anyway. It used to be, when Nikki got home, Cordelia would have dinner made and she would join him on the couch as he watched TV or wrote down lyrics or ideas, now she barely even came down. So, he'd go to his room, shoot up and then hide in his closet. She'd never known the difference. 

One afternoon after sleeping all day, he found Deely in the kitchen having a sandwich and he asked her if she wanted to go to the studio with him.

“No Nikki, I'm fine. You go,” she'd said very lackluster.

Her tone wasn't the only thing lackluster, her hair was a little dingy, her face a bit pallid. She was still his pretty girl, but she just didn't seem to care about anything. She needed something, anything to get her mind off of the miscarriage. He didn't realize that it just took a little bit for a woman to heal from something like that. It had only been four weeks. Also, Lita came over every few days just to have coffee, hang out, talk about Lita's outrageous love life, just anything besides the lost baby.

“You need to get out of the house Cordelia,” Nikki said.

“I'll go out to the pool today,” she offered.

“Hey, I know, lets go to the beach. That'll cheer you up,” he said excitedly. 

“It's already afternoon Nikki,” she complained.

“Perfect, we can watch the sunset. I'll call Doc and Doug and them I'll be late, go get dressed Deely.”

“Nikki, I'm fine,” she insisted.

“Go get your little ass up those stairs Deely and get ready. I'm not taking no for an answer,” Nikki said darkly. 

Couldn't she tell he was trying to help her?

She knew when to give up and she went upstairs to get ready. She pulled a floral sundress on and a cardigan and sandals. Then she moped back downstairs to see that Nikki had thrown on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt and had his big sunglasses on top of his head. 

“Is there a sexy bikini on under that ugly dress,” Nikki raised an eyebrow.

She glared at him, “No.”

He shrugged, disappointed and said, “Fine, lets go.”

When they got to the car, Nikki looked a little worried, so Deely stood there, watching him pace around and act jumpy.

“Can I get you to drive Deely,” he asked.

“I don't know where anything in LA is,” she answered.

“I'll tell you,” he answered. 

She didn't know that he didn't want to drive because he'd snorted some really good coke in his room before he came downstairs. 

There were a few times that Cordelia and Nikki snipped at each other as she would get lost and Nikki would have to say, “No, not that turn, turn there,” or “Deely, you can drive faster.”

When they finally got to the beach, it really was a beautiful evening. A part of Deely was glad that Nikki had made her come out as the ocean was peaceful. She felt numb, but she felt like she could use any joy that she could. Nikki took her hand in his and she didn't try to immediately jerk it away, so he felt like maybe he was making progress. He was so tired of Deely not being herself.

They walked along in silence, Cordelia trying not to think of anything, Nikki thinking too much. Nikki wondered if he should talk to her, should he keep his mouth shut? Should he kiss her? He stopped and drew her in, surprising her by placing his mouth against hers. Her eyes opened wide and she pushed him away. His eyes narrowed angrily.

“Not now Nikki. I'm not ready,” she said quietly.

“Then when Deely? Why do I have you around ?”

Her jaw dropped, she didn't know what to say. He could see it in her eyes that she was shocked, that his words had slapped her in the face.

“That's not what I mean Deely, I mean that you're not yourself. If you can't be you, then...” Nikki stammered.

“What? I'm not being a good little girl for you, not spreading my thighs, is it so hard for you to wait,” she stormed.

He didn't answer, in fact, he looked guilty and her eyes widened, “You haven't waited, have you?'

“It's been four weeks Cordelia. I don't love them. They're just a way to slake my lust,” he defended himself.

“I've never had one other man, I'd wait for you Nikki, you're the only man I've ever been with, but you don't know how to be with only one woman, do you,” she cried.

“I'm a fucking man Cordelia. You can't expect me not to fuck,” he stormed.

“You're weak,” she exclaimed.

“Don't call me weak Cordelia,” he warned her.

“I hate you. I should have never come with you to Los Angeles,” she said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

“You're not leaving,” he demanded.

“I'll do what I damn well please Nikki,” she said.

“No, you won't. You're mine,” he said, his hackles rising.

“I think it's best if I go home for awhile. Maybe I can get into the library, back to school. I can act like I was never pregnant, like I never met you,” she cried. 

Under normal circumstances, Cordelia wouldn't have been so terrible, but she was angry. She was devastated. She imagined him fucking one of those slutty girls right there on the couch where he'd had her, and her teeth clenched. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She realized that virtuous, nerdy, boring Cordelia wasn't enough for a man like him. He dripped sex, every day, he wore those tight pants, his hair wild, those intense eyes, and he personified sex. She was nothing but a snack for him. She was the girl you brought home, made domestic, got pregnant, and normally she would have been fine with that, but after losing the baby, she couldn't even be pregnant right. 

The two of them glared at each other, the beautiful sun sinking closer to the water, the sea breeze blowing their hair, green sparks shooting from their eyes as they faced off. 

“I've been patient Cordelia, I've waited a month for you to heal. I only fucked nameless women quickly because I couldn't have you. I'm tired of waiting for you Cordelia, if I have to take you by force, I'll do it. You are my girl, I brought you into my house, chose you to be the mother of my children, gave you my fucking heart, but it's not enough for you.”

“You're the most selfish, egotistical, bastard I've ever known. I can't believe I ran off with my rapist,” she said harshly.

His eyes narrowed and he puffed a hard breath of air, the cocaine making him more angry than usual, “You knew what kind of man I was Cordelia. You told me you love me. I'll take you right here on this beach. Don't fuck with me girl.”

She growled low in her throat and screamed, “Go fuck one of your stupid groupies. You can make them do whatever you want!”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want with you,” he said low, but menacing.

At that moment the sound of a child's laughter rolled through the air and Deely looked up to see a toddler running on the sand and falling as children do when they're learning to walk and run. The toddlers parents were looking at her and Nikki oddly. Deely looked at the baby and her face fell. The beach was a horrible idea. Nikki noticed what she'd been distracted by, but he was still fired up and angry, the drugs still making him meaner than he needed to be.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the car. She tried to pull away from him. An older couple were in the parking lot and were staring at them in shock.

“Young lady, are you okay, is this man bothering you,” asked the old man.

Deely didn't have a chance to answer as Nikki yelled, “Go mind your own fucking business you old motherfucker.”

“Nikki, you're being a jerk, stop!”

“Ma'am, can we help you, or call the police for you,” the old man continued as Nikki shoved her into the passenger seat. 

“I told you oldtimer, get the fuck out of here. She's my girl, she's fine. I'd hate to have to knock your old ass out,” raged Nikki.

He got into the car and sped off, leaving the older couple just standing there with their mouths open. Cordelia was mortified. 

“Why would you act like that Nikki, that was so rude,” she demanded.

“Because they could go fuck off, you're mine to deal with,” he said between clenched teeth.

Cordelia was also very angry and she couldn't believe he was acting like this, “You're so selfish Nikki, the worst, and I hate you!”

“Good,” he said angrily.

“The next time I take a lover, he'll be boring and sweet and good, and definitely not a rock star,” she seethed.

“Like hell,” he glared at her before looking back at the road, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

He whipped in and out of traffic and Deely grabbed onto the ceiling handle, hoping that he wouldn't crash. Somehow they got home, and Nikki came around to her side of the car, pulling her out by her arm and then shutting the door with his foot. Then he got them into the house and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. Deely's eyes lit on the white powder on his dresser and she realized, that Nikki was high. Better not to fight him, except she'd lost her baby, she really didn't care how mad he was. She was livid too.

He came down on top of her, coming between her legs as her sundress had ridden up. He didn't hurt her though, he just put his weight on his arms and looked into her face.

“I don't want to hurt you Deely, I'm just so frustrated. You haven't been you for weeks. I'm sorry for what happened, but I tried to do something good for you tonight and you just couldn't appreciate it,” he said.

She looked up into his green eyes, his black hair falling like a curtain around his face, “You had to ruin everything by being despicable and by having sex with other girls, you're the bad guy Nikki, I was just an idiot.”

“I am the bad guy,” he agreed, his expression making him look like the devil himself.

She stared up at him, intimidated now, except she had already fucked him before, she'd been impregnated by him, surely nothing he could do to her now could hurt?

“I'm not afraid of you Nikki, you've already had me, what else can you do to me,” she retorted.

He smiled wickedly down at her, “Oh Deely, Deely, Deely, you have no idea how twisted I truly am. I've always been so sweet with you, most times making you cum, most times taking it easy on you, most times not hurting you at all. You have no idea.”

He said the last four words, “you have no idea” darkly, deeply, sinister, and a chill ran down her spine. Had he really been taking it easy on her this whole time?


	36. His Little Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki shows Deely his dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT, this is the filthiest shit I've ever written. Please enjoy and don't hate me. Nikki's suspenders, especially turned backwards are a form of kink for me that surpasses all kink. If you want to be warned, read my new tags, if you want to be surprised, don't read my new tags. KINK warnings apply. Blood!!!

Nikki's wild green eyes stared into her face for breathless moments as she stared up at him. He got up from her then and she thought he'd maybe let her get away. Did he not want her now? 

“Don't you dare move Cordelia,” he said darkly as he went to his closet.

Deely lay there for a moment, wondering what her next move was. Would she run? Would she wait to see what he wanted her to do? Was he just all talk? She knew he could be rough, he could be dangerous, but she didn't know to what capacity. She pulled her dress down her knees and sat up, watching his walk in closet, for him to come out. What was he doing? She was reconsidering bolting when he came back out. He held scarves in his hands. They were black scarves, with designs on them. They were just the typical scarves he wore as accessories. She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow.

“Nikki, I'm tired, I'm just going to go to my room,” she said.

He walked slowly toward her and shook his head, “You're not going anywhere babydoll.”

Cordelia had taken him many times since she'd known him, since she'd moved in with him, so she couldn't tell why she was so nervous It's almost as if she could sense how predatory he was behaving. What could he possibly do to her? For the first time in a month she felt herself get a stirring of desire. But why? She was positively livid at him for being such a horrible human being. She had never really had a boyfriend before, but she knew that Nikki didn't behave like a boyfriend should. Normally she wouldn't have questioned that, but today, when she'd envisioned him on that couch that he'd taken her on, with some scantily clad woman on his lap, taking him in the way she had...it had made her feel...like she wanted to hurt someone. She thought about having Lita take her up to the studio and catching them and pulling some harlot's hair right out of her head. It was not a pleasant feeling, this jealousy.

Nikki got onto the bed and Deely realized he'd changed out of his beach shorts and he was now wearing tight black pants. He'd taken his shirt off, but he had on suspenders that had been turned around backwards and crisscrossed over his chest, which she found very distracting. So much male skin. She felt wetness form between her legs. Oh no, her stupid body didn't know that she should hate him. She watched wide eyed as he crawled up the bed toward her, she involuntarily scooted up to make distance between her and the obvious predator that she had conned herself into thinking he wasn't. 

Nikki came up over her, and grabbed one her small wrists in his hands. He tied one of the scarves around her wrist.

“Beds with big headboards are such a popular thing, but I purposely shopped for my bed until I found one with bed posts. Do you know why Cordelia,” he asked.

What? She was so confused, why was he talking about bed shopping? She was thrown off by his close proximity and she realized that she didn't even know she'd missed his touch. He pulled her tied wrist to the bed post closest to her hand and then fastened her there snugly. She frowned at him and pulled her wrist, but it stayed fastened to the bedpost with the scarf. 

“Nikki,” she began in an exasperated tone.

“Deely, don't make me tie one of these around your mouth,” he smiled wickedly.

She tried to keep her other hand from him, but he got it out from behind her back and firmy grabbed it and tied a scarf around that wrist as well. He secured it to the other bed post and she bucked.

“Nikki, I don't like this, stop this immediately,” she huffed.

“I warned you Cordelia, but this is the repercussions of your smart little mouth today. You said a lot of really fucked up things, babydoll,” and he tied a scarf around her head into her mouth.

He smiled as he heard her muffled complaints. She looked at him with fire in her hazel eyes. Oh, he was really going to shock her now. Nikki pulled a switchblade knife out from his pants. Deely's eyes widened in alarm and she struggled against her binds. Where the hell had he been hiding that knife? He flicked the knife open and made a show of running it gently against his fingers, to his chin as if he were pondering what he should do with her, and then back to his hand to cut a small slice there. Blood beaded on his palm and he could hear her screeching against her gag as he showed her the small wound and then took the same hand and leaned forward to run it against her cheek, smearing his blood on her flawless skin. 

His eyes were wild and Cordelia was hysterical, but there wasn't much she could do as she struggled futilely against the scarves. She should have run when she'd had the chance. Now she didn't know what Nikki was capable of. 

“Mmm, red looks good on you baby. But this dress, not so much. It'll be my pleasure to rid you of it,” he told her. 

Nikki took the knife and ran it lightly against her clavicle, causing her to stiffen in alarm, but he just tickled her skin with it and then ran the knife to the ridiculously high neck line of that ugly dress and then he cut her dress from the neck all the way to the knee length bottom. She made muffled yells behind her gag, but he just smiled.

“You're welcome Cordelia, that dress really was fucking ugly, all that smooth sweet skin of yours, much better. Oh, but those panties...let me help you with those,” he teased.

Nikki softly ran the cold edge of the blade from the inward part of Deely's knee, up her thigh to the crotch of her panties. He enjoyed watching her muscles clench in nervousness as she felt the blade of the knife gently scratch at her delicate skin. Nikki locked eyes with Deely right before he cut her panties off of her hips. She waited until he picked the knife back up away from her and then she lifted her legs and kicked him as hard as she could. She got him in the ribs and he made a whoosh of pain and surprise. Then he grabbed his ribs, but looked down and her. Cordelia was scared. Had she only pissed him off? But he laughed. It was a frightening laugh. Not a laugh of genuine joy or happiness, this was something else. Sinister. Was this man even the man that she'd told she loved? 

“Oh, that's a very bad girl Cordelia,” he said clear and concise.

Nikki grabbed at her hip, and pulled the cut panties up in front of her to show her, then he smiled and threw them over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Deely, I had so hoped you weren't wearing this bra,” he said in mock sadness, but then he ran the edge of the blade up her smooth belly, over her ribcage, then up between her breasts and then her white silky bra was cut right up the middle, destroyed. She yelled behind her gag. 

“I've missed this body Cordelia. So smooth, so pure, so pale. I know you needed to heal, but how long were you planning to live in my house and deny me all of this,” he gritted out. He took his knife and again trailed it over her belly and then up to one of her breasts, where he grazed the tip of one of her nipples. She didn't dare buck the way she wanted to. Instead her wild hazel eyes stared at him, silently begging him not to hurt her. 

Nikki ran the blade to the valley between her breasts and onto the other one, also flicking the tip of the knife lightly against her nipple. The tip hardened. Damn her body for responding against her wishes. 

This is my friend Cordelia, I've never really introduced you to him. He can be sweet, or he can be a killer.” 

He heard more muffled screams against her gag and he looked at her frightened eyes, “Oh no, he'd never kill you Cordelia. You're too precious to me. You're just a defenseless, tied up little woman, completely at my devious mercies, I wouldn't hurt you like that.”

She sagged against the bedposts, looking almost a little relieved, “Oh, but I'm not saying I'm not going to hurt you at least a little Cordelia, I'm just saying that I wouldn't do you any real harm. Hell, harm and pain are subjective. What may seem painful to you, could be child's play to me. What's harmful to you, could just be fun for me.”

Cordelia's skin rose in goosebumps and he grinned. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and turning it into a high peak. Then he looked up into her eyes and bit down, not hard enough to cause real damage, just enough to get her eyes fired up again and her heart beating faster. Her hips shot up against him and he heard a sharp sound behind her gag. 

“I've wanted so badly to show you these fun new things, but I knew I had to go easy on a girl like you. So prudish. So proper,” then he leaned over to nip at her other nipple, grazing his teeth against it. 

Her eyes rolled back. Nikki wondered how much of this she was enjoying and how much she was hating it. But he was so caught up in all of it, he wasn't about to stop now. 

Nikki sat up on his knees and looked at her with a serious expression on his face, “Cordelia, my love, you said something earlier that really fucked me up. I want you to know, that what I'm about to do isn't just about punishment, no, it's about making sure that anyone in your potential future knows that you're mine. That you were mine first and you're never going to shake me. It'll hurt you more than it hurts me baby.”

Deely stared at him perplexed. What? Hurt her? What was he talking about. He got down between her thighs and looked between her soft thighs. He almost felt bad about what he was about to do. But every flawless person like Deely could use a little imperfection. A reminder of him that she'd never be able to get rid of. She wouldn't be able to wash it off. He leaned in to kiss her sweet little cunt. He'd missed this pretty pussy. She bucked slightly against him, and his tongue darted out to taste her. 

Nikki knew it must be frustrating to not be able to move her hands, run them through his hair as he licked more insistently against her, but she ran her foot up to his ribcage and rubbed there, spreading her other leg wide for him. So, she did still want him? He had to admit, he'd been feeling pretty neglected. A part of why he'd been angry was because he had felt unwanted, undesirable to her. As her hips rose up to meet his face, he realized that she needed this as much as he did. 

As Nikki licked and sucked at her clit, her hips undulated under his mouth and he heard muffled moans. He knew it had been a long time since she'd had an orgasm and it would be so easy for her to cum. Nikki turned his knife around and pressed the smooth black handle inside of her wet pussy. It was cold and foreign to her, but she was so close to cumming, , she didn't know what it was and she almost didn't care. Nikki fucked her gently with the handle of his knife, watching her body grasp at it, then he leaned back down and flicked his tongue over her little bud as he fucked her with the knife handle. Her thighs tightened around his head and she lifted her hips up as she came. He heard muffled screams and that just urged him on. He leaned up to watch her body twitch around his knife handle. He had cut lightly into his fingers with the blade and his fingers bled some. Watching Deely cum on his knife was one of his new favorite sexual experiences and he was ready to fuck her, and hard. 

“My little friend likes you Deely, you came so pretty all over it,” Nikki said.

Nikki rubbed his bloody fingers against her clit, pulling the knife handle out of her. She was still rocking her hips up for him. He watched in fascination as he slid his bloody fingers against her wet cunt, spreading his blood there. He knew he was fucked up, but he couldn't seem to help himself. 

“Cordelia, whatever you do, don't buck, don't move, don't kick or this will be worse for you,” he said huskily. 

She was still in the afterglow of her orgasm and didn't have any idea of what Nikki was about to do. She watched his black head move to focus between her legs, then she felt sharp, stabbing pain against her thigh. Her muscles jerked, but she remembered his warning. She cried out behind her gag as she felt a sting of the knife biting into her thigh. What the hell was he doing? He was cutting her!

Nikki focused on what he was doing, trying to make the cut as pretty and precise as he could. He watched as the sharp knife sliced into her thigh, close to her panty line, so it'd be next to that sweet pussy of hers. He felt Deely's body stiffen beneath him, her hands jerking against his bedposts, her muffled screams as he cut into her. He watched rivulets of red bead out of the wound, the red a beautiful contrast to her ivory skin. So beautiful. It was even hypnotizing. 

When he was done, he leaned back and surveyed his work. A very nice numeral 6. Now no one could ever open her thighs and not see that he'd been there before. Nikki was transfixed with the sight of that pink 6 on her thigh, the blood now dripping down. He unlaced the crotch of his pants and pulled himself out. He was so fucking turned on, he needed to bury himself deep into her shocked little marked body. No one would ever know the 6 was there besides her and himself, and any man that dared look between those smooth thighs. 

He looked up into her accusing eyes. They were silently questioning why he'd cut her, but he knew he hadn't actually harmed her. Sure, it had stung, maybe even hurt, but it wasn't a deep cut, just enough to draw blood and leave a pretty scar. 

“I know you're mad at me babydoll, but you should see it. So beautiful. You told me earlier that the next time you took a lover it'd be someone nothing like me. I'm not willing that you should take any lover besides me, but if you ever manage to get away from me, there is a pretty little six carved into your thigh to remind you that you're mine. To show any lover that you take, that you belong back with me,” he explained to her passionately.

Cordelia shook her head violently. He was nuts! Nikki swept his fingers though the drips of blood on her new wound and he rubbed it over the head of his cock, then he placed his hips between her thighs. She closed herself up against him, obviously angry with him. He pushed against her thighs and finally positioned himself against her entrance. Then he pushed inside of her. She was trying to resist him, but she was wet and hot. He was able to slide inside of her with a groan. 

“The lady doth protest too much methinks,” he said, bucking against her to open her up more, “you're a little more turned on than you're letting on babydoll.”

She was glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. She was so adorable when she was angry, it just made him want to fuck her harder. And he did. She was squeaking into her gag now, throwing her head back and closing her eyes to the sensation of him taking her almost roughly, but not so roughly that it hurt...too bad. 

Nikki felt her thighs relax more and then fall open slightly to accommodate him. She was liking this. His fucking girl. She'd act like she was angry, but she was getting wetter as he pounded into her. Nikki was so gone, he was beyond rationality. His hips just swept against her soft thighs, burying himself so deep and hard as she squeezed him inside of her. 

Deely nudged him with her head against his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He looked down at her, trying to read her expression, she was throwing her head from side to side. 

“Oh, you want me to make you cum again,” he asked.

She shook her head and tried to nudge him again, but he put his fingers against her clit and circled there as he fucked her. Soon her head was rolling back and her thighs tightened around him as indeed, he made her cum again, her body shaking with her orgasm and her screams leaking from her gag. Nikki was losing it. He was about to cum, but she nudged him again.

“What baby, what do you want,” he asked.

She stared at him meaningfully and he finally pulled her gag down as his hips wildly bucked into her. 

“Don't cum in me,” she begged.

“That's what all of that fuss was about,” he asked annoyed.

“Don't please,” she urged.

Nikki threw his head back, showing his thick neck to her, those crisscrossed suspenders tight against that wide expanse of chest. His hips slowed just some and his ass clenched, but he pulled out of her and came, stoking himself as hot ribbons of cum hit her belly. Damn, why had he listened to her? Surely he could cum inside of her hot body like he'd done dozens of other times, but he'd been so caught up in the moment that he'd listened to her. 

He fell against her, burying his face into her neck, breathing heavily, “That was so fucking hot Cordelia.”

Deely looked away from him and waited for him to untie her hands. When he finally did, she slapped the shit out of him, leaving an angry red handprint on his cheek.

“What the hell Nikki,” she raged.

His eyes widened at her violence. She was begging to get fucked again...so soon?


	37. New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki takes pleasure in showing Deely just how dirty he can make her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a little drop off in comment activity after my last chapter, to which I say I love ya'll, but you really should research just how dirty a boy our little Nikki really was. That kind of shit is right up his alley. However, I will make it up to you...with another horribly dirty and wonderful chapter. Some non con here. I make no apologies ;)

Nikki pretty much kept Deely close at hand for the next week. He had her sleep in his bed, come with him to the studio, and go where he went. He had kept Lita away for awhile. He didn't want her out of his sight because he was pretty sure that when he did, she was going to take off. She was still pretty angry with him, but at least she was acting more like herself. Instead of moping, there was a spark of anger in her hazel eyes, instead of wasting away, she was doing things just to spite him, and instead of giving herself sweetly to him, she was fighting him, except the fighting him sexually only lasted so long as her growls would turn into moans and she would become putty in his hands. 

Then when she thought he couldn't shock her any more than he already had, he would spring something new on her. At the moment, he was between her thighs, rubbing antibiotic ointment on her wound. He knew he should be sick at himself for doing it, but his eyes would linger there, appreciating his own handiwork. When he was done checking the carving he'd left there, he pulled out his toy and ran it smoothly across Cordelia's thigh. 

She tried to pull her legs shut to him, but he knew it was just a game they liked to play and he pulled them back open, roughly, causing her to glare at him across her body. He gave her a crooked, wicked smile, the one he made when he was being particularly horrible. There was no warmth in it, it was cold and diabolical. There were times she wished she hadn't dared him to become this monster that was now making itself known to her. She finally realized why he'd escaped to his own room, leaving her in the safety of her own when she'd first moved in. Now that she was in his room with him every night, the monster appeared, and it did very wicked things to her. Things that she hadn't even known existed. 

It was odd to her now, that she'd been so upset with him for keeping her out. Now that she was inside, she feared she'd never escape. And what scared her the most was that she wasn't sure she wanted to escape. Cordelia had always imagined falling in love with a handsome, romantic, hero. She'd saved herself for that kind of a man, but that was not at all what she'd gotten. Oh, he was handsome, with the face of an angel, but she realized that a face like that had to have been fashioned by Satan himself to draw in unsuspecting young girls like herself for his consumption. He was no angel at all. He was no hero and he sure as hell wasn't romantic. 

No matter how much Cordelia tried to tell herself how awful he was, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she hated him, she'd find herself drawn in. He was despicable, but she knew there was something inside of him that had caused her to leave her home uncharacteristically and run away with him. He pushed her to her limits and then off the edge of a cliff. 

“Cordelia love, remember the first time I fucked you, I told you that I would make you so dirty, you could never take enough showers to wash it away,” he acted like he was just being conversational, but she knew he had a point.

“How could I forget,” he seethed.

Nikki teased the crease of her leg with the smooth vibrator in his hand. She jerked. Nikki smirked because he knew Cordelia didn't know what to expect with him, and her being on edge turned him on. Eventually Nikki leaned in to kiss the inside of her thigh and then he pushed gently into her opening with the vibrator. It was not a big one, and he had a purpose for that. Deely clenched against it and Nikki laughed. 

“Relax babydoll,” he said deeply.

Nikki worked the vibrator into her and then he turned it on. Cordelia jerked her hips up at the sensation and she made a squeaking sound, but her legs fell open for him. His big hand ran up her thigh in a comforting manor and she keened at the buzzing inside of her. 

“Nikki, what is that, will it hurt me,” she asked nervously.

“Oh no, you'll like this, it's a vibrator, but I'm just getting it wet for what I really want to do,” he said and she felt a sense of foreboding. 

Nikki hadn't left her alone for a week and her body was both sore and satiated and yet craving more of the dirty things he did to her. She bit her lip as she felt the vibration inside of her and he fucked the toy in and out of her. She felt his mouth against her clit and she was sure she'd never felt anything more heavenly in her life. Before she could help it, she made a low groan of pleasure and her hips popped up to take the vibrator as far into her as she could. Nikki sucked her bud into his mouth and she shattered, fast and hard. It hit her unexpectantly and he stopped what he was doing with his mouth to watch her face. 

“Cordelia,” he chastened, “You couldn't control yourself?”

“I'm sorry, but that thing inside of me, it was...”she trailed off weakly, still breathing heavily from her orgasm.

“I'd be a little disappointed in you Cordelia, but that was just the beginning,” he said ominously. 

Then he withdrew the toy from inside of her. It was nice and wet, coated with her juices, he smiled and rubbed his index finger over the toy. 

“That is a very bad girl Cordelia, but you can make it up to me. Relax, okay,” he told her.

Deely was feeling pretty relaxed after that orgasm, so she lay there with her legs spread as he got back down between her thighs and then placed a pillow under her ass. Then he was working the toy into a place that caused her to jump.

“Nikki,” she screeched.

“I told you to relax Cordelia, and I'm telling you that as a curtesy. I could tie you up and force you to take my cock up your ass, but I'm doing you a favor by being gentle with you,” he said as if indeed he was doing her a favor. 

“But Nikki, I've never heard of such a thing, I can't allow you.”

“Cordelia this is your last warning, being fucked in your pretty little ass is not going to be pleasant for you, but if you lay there like a good girl, I'll make it easier for you. If you fight me, I'll just bend you over and listen to you scream.” 

Deely grit her teeth, but lay there with her arms crossed, staring at the ceiling. She heard Nikki open up a bottle, the click, a squirt, and then she felt cool slick being spread over her backside and puckered hole. She was mortified, her muscles flinched, but she resisted the urge to run or hit him, or even close her legs to him. She had to admit that feeling his fingers caress over her with whatever goop he was putting onto her back hole, was kind of pleasant in a wicked way. She felt the hard vibrator against her tight hole and she waited, her eyes squeezed shut.

Nikki ran his hand over the outside of her thigh and said in as sweet of a voice as a man like him could muster, “Relax, it won't be so bad. Some girls like it.” 

Deely tried to relax, but she felt the vibrator work into her. It was so different from her pussy. It felt intrusive, and way too tight of a fit. She grit her teeth and gripped the bedsheets as she felt him gently work the phallus shaped toy into her ass. She was making little noises, but taking it pretty well. He worked it into her with the patience of a saint until she was laying there panting and letting him do it without complaint. 

Nikki couldn't wait to be inside of her, he was so hard. Especially because he knew yet again he was taking another first from his Cordelia. He thought it was funny she'd never even know she could be fucked in the ass and here she was, about to give him yet another virginity. Also, he'd get to cum inside of her this way. He wasn't stupid, he knew she had begged him not to cum inside of her because she didn't want to be pregnant again. He didn't know if that was because it was too soon for her, or because she didn't want to procreate with him, but it had been his only indulgence to her requests. If he came in her ass he wouldn't get her pregnant. It was a win win. 

Nikki put lube onto his cock and fisted himself, ready to press into her tight body. He was as naked as she was, except for wrist cuffs and some jewelry. He found that he really liked to just lay naked in his bed with her since that would mean that he could have her whenever the thought struck him and he had definitely taken advantage of having her at his every whim. 

He came up between her legs like he was going to make gentle love to her, except his cock pushed into her tight asshole. She stiffened as his cock didn't have the same slickness as a plastic vibrator and also because he was bigger than the toy. He was slick with lube and she had taken the toy inside of her for some time. He groaned like an animal as he felt the squeeze. She cried out and grabbed his biceps with her claws. He could have taken her from behind as it was easier access, but he wanted to finger her while he fucked her ass. 

Nikki took his time, working slowly and working up until he was finally buried inside of her and she was crying silent tears. 

“Relax babydoll, you can do this,” he said, bucking his hips. 

She tried, she truly did, but it wasn't the easiest sensation to ignore. It hurt. She bit her lip to keep from telling him so, but she made little high pitched cries as he worked at loosening her up just a little. 

“Does it feel good baby,” he asked, just wanting to mess with her, get some kind of truthful response.

“I hate it,” she huffed.

“Mmm, you hate it huh, well, it feels like heaven to me”, and he thrust inside of her a little harder. 

Her lip was between her teeth, but she took him like a good little girl, her legs sprawled around his hips. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good Cordelia,” he asked huskily.

“I don't see how you can do that,” she said.

“I should punish you but I know it can be hard to take a cock into such a tight spot,” said Nikki, then he put two of his fingers inside of her pussy, pumping gently. She instantly looked a little more agreeable, but she was still uncomfortable, he could tell. He took some time, fucking her and fingering her at the same time. Her whines were becoming a little more pleasant now. 

“Play with your clit Cordelia,” he demanded, and she wanted to tell him no, but she was already feeling compelled to do so. 

As soon as her fingers started fluttering over her own clit, and she relaxed her muscles, the feeling of his fingers inside of her and his cock working itself inside her ass, made her involuntarily moan. She knew he'd heard it and she looked into his face to see a smug smile there. She really did hate him sometimes. 

As Deely's fingers worked herself and she felt herself being fucked in both of her holes, a feeling worked itself up into her chest. A feeling that her body was doing something completely wicked. There was such a pressure there, building up. There was pain, but it only added to the edge, the inappropriate way she was taking him, her thighs rested up on his. She screamed as she came. It was a powerful orgasm, part pain, part insanity, part getting caught it a rain storm in July. Her body wracked in the tremors and she shook. She was still screaming as Nikki sped up, pounding hard into her now. Deely continued to scream with the intensity. Nikki finally came, roaring out, cum spurting into her ass. 

Cordelia's heartbeat thudded in her ears so she almost missed Nikki laughing as he came down from his orgasm. She punched his arm weakly, rolling her head back and she heard him still laughing as he pulled himself awkwardly out of her. 

“You really are quite intolerable,” she spat.

“Thank you,” he replied.


	38. The Truth According To Lita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita comes to Nikki's house to make sure Deely isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lita's right though. Anyway, sorry I've been a little slow with the chapters. I have been reading the Dirt and being completely scandalized and fascinated with our depraved heroes. Also, my computer pulled some junk on me and erased half of my stories. Luckily I post them almost as soon as I'm done writing them, but I had to go back and copy and paste from A03 to my Open Office. No biggie, but it's a total pain in my ass. I'm about to write some more Tommy and Lilah and I know I'm going to enjoy that :)

Nikki and Cordelia were sleeping naked on his bed. Nikki had passed out after drunkenly tying Deely to his bed backwards and fucking her hard from behind. She'd whined a little but she had welcomed him into her hot wet cunt and she'd even cum again, twice. He had fucked her little ass with the vibrator as he'd pounded her pussy and the buzzing had caused him to almost cum inside of her. He'd actually felt himself spurt once inside and then he'd quickly pulled out and cum on her ass, but he wouldn't worry about telling her of his minor indiscretion. 

It had really been one of the best weeks of his life. Not having her for a month and then finally introducing her to the deviance and kink of his inner pervert, and fucking her nonstop, anytime he felt like it. He also hadn't worried about hiding his drug use from her. Her disgusted glares had even made it all the sweeter, spurning him on to do even more debauched things with her.

It had been the best sex of his life. Being able to do anything he wanted and she'd actually liked it. She'd tried to act like she didn't, but she'd cry out with her orgasms like a cat in heat. He was never going to let her go, he'd even eventually knock her up again, but he knew she needed a little more time. 

They had passed out, Cordelia with scarves still tied haphazardly on her wrists, cum drying on her ass and back, Nikki with his red, used cock. He'd pulled her close to him in his sleep. Feeling her warmth up against his naked body comforted him. Her smooth thigh was resting over his legs, one of his large hands was resting on one of her round tits. His black hair stood out at awkward angles, her tangled brown hair fell over her pillow. And that's when Lita Ford slammed open the bedroom door and her mouth hung open in surprise.

The naked couple didn't wake up at first because of their exhaustion, so Lita was able to get a look at them. Her eyes widened at Nikki snuggling into Deely, Deely's nakedness, her small wrists sporting Nikki's scarves, a vibrator lay next to Nikki's leg, bite and love marks all over Deely's neck, shoulders, and legs. Nikki's cock looked like it'd seen better days. He'd fucked himself and Deely raw. The room smelled like week old hot sex. What was he trying to do, get her pregnant again? Making up for lost sex time?

Cordelia's eyes fluttered and she moaned in her sleep at the sensitivity between her legs. She opened her eyes slowly and then sat up, noticing that she was naked and wrapped in Nikki's arms, her thigh thrown over his legs. She sat up and then she saw Lita standing there, staring at them. 

“Lita,” Deely gasped scrambling for the sheet to cover herself. 

“Cordelia, I came here to see how you've been, but I can see why Nikki hasn't answered the phone all week,” Lita said.

“Nikki, he's kept me in here all week, he's...” but Deely didn't say anything else.

“Oh, I can see what he's been doing with you all week. You could have at least let your friend know you're okay and he hasn't killed you.” 

“He didn't let me use the phone,” explained Deely.

“So, he's been like that huh,” Lita said in a high pitched voice and Nikki stirred at hearing her tone.

Nikki opened his eyes and took in the two females talking. He didn't bother to cover his dick or nakedness as Lita had already seen everything he'd had to offer, but he did rub his eyes in confusion.

“What the hell are you doing in my house Lita,” he said sleepily.

“Checking to see if Deely is still alive. You've been keeping her locked up in your room as a sex slave all week I see,” huffed Lita.

“So,” asked Nikki unrepentant. 

“You could have at least let her call me,” said Lita.

“She's mine and I wanted her to myself,” gruffed Nikki, rubbing his eyes and thinking how much he needed some blow.

“Deely, get dressed, you're coming with me to lunch, I want to catch up with my friend,” demanded Lita.

“I'm not fucking done with her yet,” complained Nikki.

“Are you trying to make your dick fall off, or trying to cause Deely not to be able to walk,” argued Lita.

Lita's smart mouth was one of the reasons he'd been glad to move out of her apartment. He liked Lita, he truly did, but Lita would never have allowed half of the things he'd done with Deely this week. She was too in control, too demanding, too bossy. She'd been a great friend with a lot in common with him, but her nagging him when he woke up, it was really the worst. He thought about pulling Deely back under him for a morning wake up, but he knew Lita would kick his ass if he tried. He gave Lita a dirty look and waved his hand in dismissal. Then he got up stark naked in front of the women, causing Deely to blush and Lita to smirk and he went to his dresser to get out a line of coke to help his frazzled nerves. 

“You want some,” asked Nikki to Lita.

She glared at him, and looked over at Deely, not wanting the other girl to judge her, but then she shrugged and offered Deely an apologetic smile. She walked over and had a line with Nikki. Nikki and Lita had really had a relationship based off of the desire to succeed, their love of music and their love of drugs. Although Nikki seemed to be a little more off the deep end with that. Deely uncomfortably got up and tried to ignore what Nikki and Lita were doing across the room. She pulled on a cotton dress and winced at her sore muscles and the feel of something crusted onto her skin. 

Deely thought it was odd that her best friend was snorting cocaine with her naked boyfriend after catching them in bed naked like it was no big thing. She really really needed a shower. Deely watched as Lita threw her hair like she was feeling pretty good after the rush. 

Then Lita said, “Listen Casanova, your dick could use a little break, I'll bring her back later.” 

Nikki gave Lita a dark look, “You'd better.”

Lita rolled her eyes and walked to Deely, pulling her slender arm up and dragging her out of the room. When she walked out, she flipped Nikki the bird. 

When Lita got Deely out of the room, she grabbed Deely's arms and pulled her around to look at her, “What the fuck happened Deely?”

Cordelia looked at Lita nervously and said quietly, “We got into a fight. He took me to the beach to get me out of the house, but then I found out he'd been having sex with other girls after my miscarriage, I lost it. I told him he was selfish and a whole bunch of other things. Then I told him I wished I'd never met him or moved in with him, told him he was my rapist, told him that when I get another lover he'll be sweet and nothing like Nikki, and I told him I hated him. So...”

Lita's eyes were huge as she listened to Deely. Shit. She knew what Nikki was like, knew how angry even one of those things could make him, let alone threatening to have another lover one day. She knew how possessive Nikki could be first hand. It's a wonder Nikki didn't hit Deely or beat her. What had Nikki done to Deely? 

“He cut a 6 in my thigh so that I can't have any other lovers in the future,” sobbed Deely.

Lita nodded, yep, that's exactly the kind of shit that Nikki would do. 

“And he tied me up and I've been at his mercy all week,” whispered Deely.

Lita nodded again, “But besides the 6 in your thigh, you're okay?”

“Sore, like really sore, but yeah, I'm fine. The cut doesn't even hurt now, he's been putting ointment on it,” explained Deely.

Lita raised one eyebrow. Nikki was so fucked over this girl he was treating her nice regardless of how angry he was with her. He'd beat a guy within an inch of his life once because Nikki had thought he'd introduced her to her next boyfriend after himself. But with Deely, he'd marked her and then had crazy sex with her for a week. Hmmm.

“I was just so upset. He's the only man I've ever been with and he betrayed me, he had sex with groupies at the studio while I was at home grieving,” accused Cordelia.

Lita looked deep into Deely's eyes and held her arms, “Look, you're one of my best friends, and I'm going to be completely honest with you girl, but as one of Nikki's exes, one he actually didn't completely treat like shit, you can't expect a man like him to keep his cock in his pants for longer than a few days. Just because he fucks some groupie doesn't mean he's not crazy for you. I've never seen Nikki behave like this over a girl. He might even love you, but thinking he's going to be faithful all of the time, especially when you were holding out on him...you'd be deluded sweetheart.”

Cordelia gulped. She felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. But Lita knew him better than most. She knew Lita was right. A rock star like him, girls throwing themselves at him while she ignored him at home. She didn't want to excuse his behavior by any means, but she knew...Lita was right. 

“What if I wanted someone faithful,” sniffed Cordelia. 

“Then go marry a teacher or a banker, or some shit like that. Nikki doesn't pretend to be anything he's not. If you love him, you have to understand that he's not going to stop being Nikki Sixx,” said Lita as nicely as she could.

“But I'm not allowed to be with another man,” fumed Deely.

“Nope, sorry. He's just not that way. You're his, until you get away. He...he's his own too.”

Deely bit her lip to keep from crying. It wasn't fair. Why had she fallen in love with someone as messed up as Nikki Sixx? She figured she probably had Stockholm Syndrome to be so obsessed with a man who had only ever introduced her to the dirtiest things sex and life had to offer. 

“Now go get your ass in the shower, you smell like Nikki's dick,” said Lita, giving Deely a swat on her ass.


	39. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lita takes Deely out for some much needed girl time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello Poppets, I'm sorry that it's been almost a week since I last posted. I've been doing so much reading and even writing an original story that is based off of "Just One Of The Guys" from the 80s, "She's The Man" from the 2000s and foremost, all of those are based off of "Twelfth Night" by Shakespeare, except mine centers around an up and coming glam rock band from the 80s. I know, I'm selfish, lol. Seriously though, I have been reading a lot. I'm reading the Dirt and Lita's book simultaneously. I didn't want to go too long without updating though. What crazy things do I have planned for Nikki and Deely's break up? We'll see...

Deely dressed in jeans and a black blouse, brushed her hair, even put on a little makeup. Not just because she felt like she paled in comparison to the glamorous Lita, but also because she wanted to feel like a human. She'd spent a month feeling like absolute crap and not giving a care in the world for her looks, to spending a week in bed with Nikki. She needed to feel like a lady. The jeans were some that Lita had helped her pick out, but the blouse was more herself. It buttoned up the front and had a big bow that tied around the neck. She really did need to get out, and going out with Lita seemed like a great idea. 

They went out to eat and after everything that Nikki had put her through lately, she didn't even feel bad that she was probably leaving him hungry. She would prefer a better meal than her own cooking anyway. Feeling the sunlight on her face made her smile. 

As the ladies sat down at their booth Lita ordered a Diet Coke and Deely a water with lemon. 

“So, I know I asked you before, but are you...alright,” asked Lita. 

“Yeah, I think I'll always be sad about losing the baby, and Nikki didn't cause any permanent damage on me. Besides cutting my thigh, and being a bit rough,” Deely blushed and then continued, “He just wanted to be with me, to...you know...”

“To fuck your brains out,” asked Lita.

Deely nodded and then swallowed, “I don't know how I feel about any of it. It's a lot to process. Everything I've been though the last few months, it's been so much. Nikki is like this storm, blowing around my life until nothing is left standing.”

“Trust me Deely, I understand that. Nikki is all consuming, and you don't kick his ass like I did. He wants to own you sweetheart.” 

“I know I'm not as strong as you, but he doesn't own me. I am still mine,” said Deely adamantly. 

“No, you're strong too, just in other ways. If you weren't, he would have chewed you up and spit you out already.”

“A part of me wants to leave for awhile, go back home, but another part of me doesn't want to leave him. I don't know why I'm drawn to him. No matter how nasty he gets, I...” Deely trailed off.

“You still love him,” Lita nodded.

“But can he truly ever love anyone back,” asked Deely.

“I don't actually know Deely, I wish I did. I know he's crazy about you. I know he wants you, but he's a tough person to get through to.”

The waitress came back to the table with their drinks and they ordered their food. 

“So, what now Deely,” asked Lita.

“I don't know. I'm going to stay for a little longer. I know he'll be fine, he just needs to calm down. Maybe he's still suffering from everything and doesn't know how to feel or act about it,” said Deely.

“Listen, I'm here for you. You need anything, you call me. Okay,” said Lita.

Deely nodded and took a sip of her water. 

“So, can we talk about anything else besides Nikki,” asked Cordelia.

“Sure....I have a concert this weekend and I'd like you to come.”

Deely smiled, “ Yeah, I'd like that. Rock isn't my usual thing, but hey, my best friend and my boyfriend are rockstars, so...”

“You're such a dweeb,” teased Lita.

“Actually it would be nice to get out and see you do what you love.”

“And don't wear none of your nerd clothes, wear one of the outfits I picked out for you.”

Deely rolled her eyes, but she knew that Lita was right, wearing one of her regular outfits to a rock concert would cause her to stick out like a sore thumb. She remembered when she'd inadvertently went to Nikki's concert, not knowing what she was in for, dressed like a librarian, asking for trouble and not even knowing it. That night had forever changed her life. She wondered what her life would be like now if she had never chased Kristin to that concert, if she had had change for just the ticket and not the back stage pass, if she had never stormed into Motley Crue's dressing room, if Nikki hadn't have decided to take her. 

Deely knew where she'd be. Content and bored, working in the library, trying to write her novel, with no life experience. Nikki had certainly given her a LOT of life experience and no matter what happened, she would always have that. She didn't know how any of this was going to end up, but she knew she had to get herself back. She couldn't just mope around and let Nikki use her up until she was just a shell of herself. She loved Nikki, at least she was sure that she did, but she knew that Nikki had a lot of growing up to do and she didn't know what would happen to her while Nikki was in that process. 

Cordelia had seen Nikki serious about his music. She knew that inside of him, there was a passion and a responsibility that surpassed all of his wild ways. There was at least one thing that kept him from completely jumping off of the deep end. She knew that he had also looked forward to being a father, and she was certain that Nikki had felt that loss deeply. Different people had different ways of coping. Hers had been to shut down, his had been to become possessive over her. 

Unfortunately his way of coping had brought her down with him. She shivered thinking of the things he'd done with her the last week. The only thing was that as twisted or as depraved as it all seemed to be, she'd been thrilled with some of it. It had taken her mind off of her own depression and she had been turned on most of the time. Some of it had been painful, but most of it she had craved in a way she didn't think possible. 

Lita sat there talking about her band, the show, what she should wear, even eluding to her relationship with some big time guitar player named Tony, but Cordelia's mind wandered to Nikki and what they'd done all week. The way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he said dirty, horrible things to her, the way he'd made her cum over and over again. 

“Earth to Deely, do I even have to ask why you're so distracted,” asked Lita. 

Deely shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, “Sorry Lita, it's been a long week. I'm glad you took me out though. And I'm excited for your show. I've never gotten to see you perform.”

Lita knew what Deely was thinking about, saw the way Deely shifted in her seat, the blush high in her cheeks. She smirked knowingly. She had a bad feeling about what Nikki could do to a girl like Deely. Yeah, Deely was intelligent and strong, but Nikki was controlling and also intelligent. Nikki could eat a girl like Deely up, psychologically, not just physically. She'd been so worried when she had not been able to get ahold of her friend. 

She knew that it could be dangerous to break into Nikki's house unannounced, but she'd had to check on Deely and make sure that she was alright. Especially since she'd known how depressed Deely had been about losing the baby. Then she'd found out that Nikki had kept Deely in bed for a week as his sex slave and Lita hadn't known how to feel. Among the concern that Nikki was hurting Deely, or that Deely might not be able to handle too much of Nikki's dark side, there was a bit of jealousy that she quickly stamped down. Seeing them in bed like that had been odd, but also strangely hot. The truth was that she knew how intense Nikki could be. Lita looked at the fresh faced young, innocent girl that Deely was and worried. 

“I mean it Deely, anything, anything at all that you need, I'm your friend. Call me and I'll help you with anything,” said Lita meaningfully.


	40. Gotta Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely and Nikki go to Lita's show and then Nikki meets Tony Iommi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this super super long, masterpiece where I had the show, a scene where Deely catches Nikki at something and then she kicks some ass, Nikki does more appalling shit, and then...heartbreak, but my dumb ass accidentally erased the whole thing. I mean, I spent hours, researching, watching shows, interviews, pouring out my heart through my fingertips, and now, I had to rewrite the whole damn thing, and only got one half of that finished, but the next chapter, you're in for some shit. I'll tell you. I still need to rewrite it, but it's good, super good. Alright, enjoy Lita's show and Tony being a British asshole. Yay! Also, did you miss me? Tell me that you did and I'll be happy. LOL. And also, read my story, Rock Me, because yeah, it's not Nikki porn, but it's so fun and entertaining. It's set in the 80s glam rock period, so there are hot rockstars in it. The main character is a singer who acts like a man to make it big, but gets attracted to her guitar player. Love you guys.

Lita came over on Thursday afternoon with tickets and backstage passes. Then she helped Deely pick out an outfit for the show. They decided on her black leather skirt. 

“Go pick out a pair of pantyhose,” said Lita.

Deely wasn't actually sure, so she pulled out the black lace tights. Lita got up to peruse through Deely's closet, “You'll need a top that's not black, we'll add a little color, make your outfit pop.”

"What are you going to wear," asked Deely politely.

"Just my favorite stage outfit ever, and a kick ass hat," laughed Lita.

"I can't wait," said Deely.

Lita pulled out a scarlet off the shoulder, tight top and casually asked, “So how are things with Nikki?”

Deely chewed her lip and hesitated, “He's left me to myself for the last few days.”

Lita knew what that meant. Nikki was self medicating. Whenever Nikki withdrew and stayed to himself, that meant only one thing, drugs. That had been a problem when she had been with Nikki. He would be fun, sexy, and present, then he would suddenly be an island. When he'd come back from touring with Ozzy, he'd been a different person. He had awkwardly come home and suddenly he hadn't known how to be in a relationship anymore. Lita had kicked him out, but then he'd broken into her house and kicked her friend's ass just because of jealousy. Of course Lita knew it was a matter of pride. He just didn't want her with another guy. Not because he actually wanted her. No, they'd always been better buddies than anything.

She hated to lose Nikki as a friend, so she gave it a few weeks for everything to blow over and then she'd called him as a friend. NO SEX and no romance. She'd dated around a little but no one had been as intense as Nikki and then she'd met Tony. He'd been so charming, British, and mature. He told her how talented she was and she jus couldn't believe that the great Tony Iommi had been interested in little old her. Then after she'd seen Nikki with Deely, she realized that Nikki had never felt so intense about her. Sure, they'd been great pals, had even had some really good sex, but with Cordelia, it was different. Now she figured that it was as safe a time as any for Nikki to know she was dating Tony. 

“You definitely have to wear these high heels,” said Lita, changing the subject. 

The next day, Deely got dressed in the outfit that Lita had picked out for her. She didn't really love dressing like this, but it would help her fit in more at the show and she knew that Nikki liked her in it. She fluffed her hair a bit and put on red lipstick. She grabbed her denim jacket and headed down the stairs. 

Nikki was down there waiting for her. He had a pair of red leather pants, black high heeled boots and a black and red top with holes purposely cut out of it. He had on a black scarf, studded arm cuffs and black leather gloves. His hair was black and spiky, a fringe of bangs hiding part of his eyes. He looked her over and smiled.

“You look good Deely, I think the show can wait for thirty minutes,” he looked at her suggestively.

Deely held up her hand, “No Nikki, you'll mess me up and I want to get there early.”

Nikki laughed but led her out to the car. He let her in, checking out her legs as she put them in the car. Then he drove to the show, listening to his radio. When they got there, they walked to the entrance, but people were coming up to them and gushing over Nikki.

“Holy shit, its Nikki Fucking Sixx.”

“Motley Crue fucking rocks!”

“Where are Tommy and Vince?”

Girls came up to Nikki smiling. One big breasted blonde pushed Deely out of the way and Deely pushed her back, bumping her with her hip and glaring at her. Nikki found it amusing that Deely actually fought back.

Another girl came up and gave Deely a dirty look but said, “Nikki, I love you, I'll do ANYTHING for you.”

Deely snapped, “You can start, by getting out of our way.” 

Nikki laughed.

They finally made their way in and got there seats, which weren't actually seats, it was places at the front of the audience in front, next to the stage. A redhead went to the other side of Nikki and rubbed against his arm, Deely gave her a side eyed glare.

“Nikki Sixx, I'm such a huge fan,” she looked Deely over contemptuously.

“I can give you anything you want,” the girl said, pulling up her top and showing Nikki her tits.

Deely said mockingly sweet, “You know what men really want in a girl?”

Obviously this girl had Nikki's attention, so the redhead leaned in, “What?”

“Dignity, and some self respect,” snipped Cordelia.

Nikki laughed and pulled Deely closer to him as the redhead huffed and walked away.

Finally, the lights started flashing on the stage and musicians came out, playing. The crowd roared in cheers and then Lita was there, prancing onto the stage in head to toe black leather including a rhinestone leather biker hat. Her hair was so blonde that it looked white in the flashing lights. Lita eyed them and smiled, but kept on. Deely was blown away by the scene. Her friend was a bad ass. She played her guitar with skill and force, her raspy voice ringing out. The crowd loved it. Deely couldn't help but start enjoying herself. Lita was so confident, playfully pushing the members of her band, or smiling and laughing with them. The rhythm guitar player suspiciously resembled Nikki, but when it was time for a guitar solo, Lita would dig down deep, bending her knees and shredding. It was impressive. She looked back over to Nikki, but he had disappeared. Perhaps he'd had to go to the bathroom. 

She looked back to the stage and enjoyed watching her friend putting on a show. The band played off each other and seemed to be having a lot of fun. The drummer was definitely a sight to see, banging his drums energetically. The crowd around her were banging their fists in the air to the music and the energy was just contagious. Lita took off her hat and jacket and Deely saw that Lita was wearing a really neat leather jump suit covered in shiny studs and it had cutouts showing bits of arm. 

Lita said, “We did a video on this song, you might have seen it, somewhere on some show somewhere, I'd like to dedicate this song to a really good friend of mine, she's out there in the audience, Deely, this one's for you, its called, “Gotta let go.” 

Deely laughed in delight, cheering with the audience, just then she felt Nikki join her as he put his hand on her waist. She looked at him and his pupils were huge. She knew he had probably done drugs, but she was so excited about Lita playing her a song at her concert that she smiled up at him and jumped up and down. Deely paid attention to the lyrics and realized that the song was about letting go, just having fun, just rocking and Cordelia understood. She really was having the time of her life. 

Lita asked the crowd, “What does Hollywood California think about rock n' roll?”

The crowd cheered around Deely.

“That fucking sucks man, I'm gonna ask you one more time. What does Hollywood fucking California think about rock n' roll?”

This time Deely joined in, they all screamed and cheered, she even heard Nikki yell next to her.

“Then help me sing this song, alright, you guys afraid to open your mouth? Yeah, foolish,” said Lita.

Lita sang, “Gotta let go,” then the crowd sang it.

“Gotta Let go,” and this time Deely sang it as well.

They sang it twice more and then Lita broke into a guitar solo. This time Lita went to her knees, really playing the guitar so well that Deely realized, Lita had converted her. She now loved rock n' roll. She finally saw what all the fuss was about. It was exhilarating. 

Nikki watched Deely and grinned. She was having so much fun, cheering with the crowd, watching Lita rock. He knew that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He loved this new side to Deely. She'd come a long way since he'd met that proper and exasperated young librarian, but the truth was that he liked both versions of Cordelia. He liked this fun one, that was singing along, the one who was jumping in red high heels, rocking out, but he also loved the nerdy, virtuous girl who used ridiculous words, and was constantly scandalized by him. 

Nikki knew that he was high and it was making him feel really good right now, but seeing his ex kicking ass up on that stage, seeing how talented she was, he was proud of her. He'd always known she was a real rocker. Her drummer could also give Tommy a run for his money. He watched the excitement taking over Deely, and he knew there was no place he'd rather be than right in this moment, right here. 

As Lita and her band wrapped up the show, Nikki turned to Deely and pulled her into his arms. It was a magical moment. Lita was thanking the audience, telling them that they kicked ass, and as Nikki pulled Deely into him the audience cheered. They were cheering for Lita, but it was perfect timing. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her against him, leaning in and kissing her hard, for all that he was worth. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. He could feel her breasts up against his chest. Their tongues met, and he could taste the sweet heart of her. It was intoxicating, and he knew, he was so in love. Lita saw them from the stage and a hint of smile played on her lips as she walked off the stage with her band. 

When they drew apart, he looked into her hooded hazel eyes. They looked heavy with emotion and desire. Her red lipstick smeared on her pretty mouth. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He grabbed her hand and they got out of the audience so she could go backstage and see her friend. 

When they got to the back, Lita was shaking hands and taking pictures, but she smiled at them. They waited and then Lita came to Deely and they hugged.

“You were amazing Lita, You're so talented and you have so much charisma. I very much enjoyed myself.”

Lita laughed, “You could always just say I kicked ass.”

“That was pretty damn good Lita,” said Nikki.

“Well, come on you guys, come meet my band and we'll drink a little. I have some booze and,” she looked at Nikki, “a little candy. It's not a Motley Crue party, but it'll be fun.”

Nikki laughed. 

They went back to the dressing room where several of her band members were inside hanging out. Immediately they saw Nikki come in they stood up excitedly.

“Hey, guys, this is my good friend Deely, and like me, she's too good for this guy she came here with...”

“Oh my god, it's Nikki Sixx, I'm so glad to meet you,” said a guy wearing a black shirt with a skull on it.

“This is Hugh, and I don't know why he's so excited since he's a better bass player than you,” teased Lita.

Nikki raised a brow at her, but then nodded at Hugh.

“I don't know where my other guitarist went, but this is Geoff, he writes songs with me and plays keyboards, and this is Randy, he gives Tommy some competition. He's really going places.”

Randy came up and said, “Dude, I love Motley Crue, Tommy is awesome.”

Nikki smiled, “Thanks, and Lita's right, you're really fucking good.”

“Thanks, you guys want some drinks?”

“Hey, Randy, could you get Deely a drink, I need to talk to Nikki really quick,” and then she beckoned to Nikki to come to the vanity counter where she lined out some coke.

Deely looked away nervously and Randy smiled at her. She was an attractive woman, too bad she came here with Nikki Sixx. He led her to the sitting area and got her a Seagrams 7&7 then sat across from her, sneaking a peek up her skirt. When Nikki and Lita were done with the coke, Nikki came and sat next to Deely, his thigh touching hers. 

Nikki was feeling pretty fucking good, Deely was somewhat tipsy. They all sat around joking, laughing and telling stories. Lita talked about how poor Nikki used to be, Nikki talked about what life was like on tour with Ozzy. They laughed till they cried about some of his disturbing but hilarious antics. Then the door opened and they all stared at the man who walked in.

The man looked a little older than the rest of them, and he was dressed all in black, with black hair and a giant handle bar mustache. Deely didn't know who the man was, but Nikki's jaw dropped. Standing there in the midst of them was Tony Iommi. 

“Hey baby, you're finally here. This is my good friend Deely, this is...”

“Nikki Sixx, you are quite infamous,” said Tony distastefully.

Nikki smirked. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Iommi, Lita has told me so much about you,” said Deely quickly trying to alleviate any tension.

“Oh, has she now,” asked Tony, raising an eyebrow.

“All good things. She says you're very talented.”

Nikki snorted and Tony glared at him.

“I wasn't sure if you were coming, you took awhile,” said Lita and Tony looked at her coldly.

“Oh, fans, you know,” he said nonchalantly.

“Oh, I do,” said Nikki just to annoy him.

“So, I heard that you got on quite well with my former band mate. That is to be expected as you seem to have a reputation as wild as his,” said Tony.

Nikki was torn between wanting to punch Tony in the mouth and telling him how much he loved Black Sabbath. The man was a rock god, but he was coming off as an arrogant prick, and Nikki should know as he was often categorized as such. He grit his teeth, not wanting to mess up Deely and Lita's night. 

“Yeah, Ozzy has been quite the father figure to me. He really took me under his wing.”

“I'm sure,” said Tony in a snooty sounding way.

Lita was worried because she knew Nikki. Nikki loved to start fights, but Tony could finish one. 

“To tell you the truth though, I much prefer Ozzy's solo work,” said Nikki just to be a dick.

Tony scowled at him, but went to sit on the vanity counter. He looked Deely over suggestively and then pulled Lita over to him and kissed her on her neck. 

“Tony,” Lita complained and laughed at the same time, and Tony pulled an arm around her possessively.

“You know, I actually think that Mick Mars is a decent enough guitar player,” said Tony, stroking Lita's hip.

“Yeah, he's pretty good,” agreed Nikki, putting his hand on Deely's knee.

“Too bad the rest of you aren't up to par,” he said, then he smiled at Deely.

Nikki got up abruptly and both women tensed. They knew this was the part where Nikki tried to kick Tony's ass. Except that Nikki stormed out of the room. Tony smiled wickedly.


	41. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely and Lita find Nikki in a compromising situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, did things to my heart. I wrote this pretty close to the first draft of it . I'm still pissed that I accidentally deleted the first time. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nikki had half a mind to go back in that dressing room and break Tony's fingers, but he really didn't want to fuck up the night for Deely and Lita. Plus, he really had to take a piss. He walked to the bathrooms, knowing that he was pretty high. The heroine he'd had earlier, mixed with Lita's good coke, had him feeling fucked up. When he got to the bathroom, that redhead from earlier was leaning up against the bathroom door. She smiled at him and cocked her finger at him. 

He walked passed her, because he really had to piss, she followed him inside the bathroom and he looked around looking for the urinals. There weren't any and he realized that he had accidentally gone into the women's room. He went to a stall and pulled himself out, relieving himself as the girl stood behind him watching him. 

“I'm serious Nikki, I'll do anything you want. I don't see that snooty little bitch you were with earlier, so how about a blow job,” the girl asked.

Nikki turned around, and shook his dick in front of her to throw her off, except she pushed him and he stumbled back to sit on the toilet. She pulled off her top, baring her tits to him, and he shrugged as if he wasn't that impressed. It must have enraged her, because she got down on her knees and grabbed at his soft cock. 

In the dressing room, Deely was feeling uncomfortable as Tony was eyeing her at the same time as he was making out with Lita. Also, Randy was being extremely sweet with her and she knew he was flirting. She got up to excuse herself to the bathroom, but she was a little wobbly. She'd had a few of those Seagrams and she was feeling pretty warm. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, but I have to go to the ladies room,” said Cordelia.

“Where did you find this one, it's like she's a proper British lady, but with an American accent,” joked Tony.

“Hey girl, I'll go with you, I have to go too,” said Lita.

One of the guys said, “Girls, they always have to go to the bathroom together, I'd love to see what they do in there.”

There was male laughter as the left the room and walked down the hallway.

“Boy, that was intense,” said Deely.

“I know, I was pretty sure Nikki was going to start something,” agreed Lita.

“I wonder if he's okay, I wonder where he is,” said Deely worried.

“Don't worry, Nikki's a big boy, he won't leave you,” said Lita and they walked into the ladies room. When they walked in they saw a discarded shirt on the floor and they heard slurping noises mixed with low male moans. 

Lita grabbed Deely's arm, “Come on Deely, lets find another bathroom.”

Cordelia looked toward the last stall. The door was open, but under the stall she could see big high heeled boots and naked knees. She walked toward the door, but she felt Lita pulling her back.

“Seriously Deely, let's just go,” whispered Lita.

Deely kept walking, dragging Lita behind with her. What they saw when they walked to the last stall had both of their mouths hanging open. Nikki was laying back with his head resting back on the toilet tank. A red head was bobbing on his partially hard cock. The girl was topless and she turned to smirk at Deely, there was spit on her chin. Nikki looked up and smiled at her.

Lita thought that Cordelia was going to run away in tears, but instead Deely marched to the stall and grabbed the red head by the hair, pulling her off of Nikki and slamming her on the floor, then she got up on top of the girl and punched her in the face. The girl screamed out.

“If I knock all of your teeth out, you'll give better blow jobs, but not to him, you unscrupulous, immoral poor excuse of womanhood.”

Lita snorted trying to hold back laughter and Nikki got hard just watching Deely roll around, hitting the other girl. He laughed as well.

“Get off me you crazy bitch,” yelled the redhead and Lita sat back watching Deely have at it with the girl.

“You knew he had a girlfriend, but little things like that wouldn't bother a common street strumpet,” yelled Deely, slapping the shit out of her. 

The redhead rolled around on top of Deely and grabbed a handful of her dark hair, then slammed Deely's head into the floor. Deely screeched and Lita stepped up to kick the redhead in the ribs with her boot. The girl grunted and Deely rolled back over on top of the redhead and punched her again, making her lip bleed.

“Now, you go on home and reflect upon your miserable, wretched excuse of an existence,” yelled Deely, and the girl got up to run, tripped, fell, and got back up, just to run back out again. Deely grabbed her shirt and threw if out of the bathroom. 

Nikki was laying back laughing so hard he could barely breathe. His cock was standing up in a partial hard on.

“And you, don't let me get started on the sort of villainy you're capable of,” she shouted.

“Shit Cordelia, that turned me on, I'm so glad you saved me from her,” he slurred.

“Saved you? Look at your penis Nikki, you're hard, you liked it. You're here with me tonight, but anytime breasts or vaginas are thrown at you, you give in,” she stormed.

“The fact that you're saying vagina in place of pussy has me wanting to fuck your brains out, and for the record, I only got hard when you kicked her ass, now come here and sit on my cock,” Nikki said.

"Like hell," yelled Deely.

Lita was staring at the exchange, her mouth in an “O”. She wanted to leave her friends alone, but she also wanted to be there to help in case Deely needed it. 

"I'm so high, that girl took advantage of it," he explained.

“You know what, I'm done. I've had it, I'm tired of dealing with you and your crazy mood swings, and all of the girls, all of the drugs, I'm done,” Deely raged.

“No, Cordelia, we're not done until I say we're done,” he said darkly, and he got up, tucking his cock back in his pants.

Deely's eyes widened, “No, I'm done Nikki, I can't do this anymore. You're so hot and then cold. I never know what to expect from you. I need a rock Nikki, and you're an ocean in a storm.”

Nikki took a step toward her, but then looked at Lita, “Leave us Lita.”

Lita shook her head, “No, I can't do that.”

“Lita, now. Deely and I need to have a talk,” he said low and dangerous.

Lita looked at Deely and said, “I will be right outside that door. If I hear so much as a scream, I'll be back in here and I will fuck him up. If you need me, call me Deely.”

Nikki and Deely both nodded, and no sooner did the door close than Nikki backed Deely up against the wall and his hand was over her mouth. She could smell the leather of his glove.

“You're not leaving me. That girl didn't mean a thing to me. Groupies are nothing, they're by thoughts, you mean something to me. If you leave you won't ever have me touch you again,” he said low and intense as he ran a hand under her top to squeeze at her breast.

Deely gasped and then shook her head and tried to talk, he lifted his hand and she said, “No, I'm leaving because I can't handle this anymore. You're tearing me apart. I'd like to say that I'll come back once you get sober, once you deal with your demons, but I won't come back. I'm done.”

Nikki put his hand back over her mouth and looked into her eyes, “That's enough of that shit, my hand will just stay on your mouth. Fine, if you want to leave, I'm going to leave you wanting me, because no one is ever going to touch you like I do, and I'd bet no one is ever going to be able to make you cum.”

He pressed himself against her and kissed her neck, but she tried to pull away, so he spun her around and pressed against her from behind. His hand went under her to pull her ass up against him and then his free hand roamed up her top to pull up her bra, then he was squeezing her nipple as she moaned against the leather of his glove. He bucked his hips against her ass. 

He fumbled with the crotch of his pants as he whispered against her ear, “You're going to miss my touch, miss my smell, miss my cock, you're going to miss the way I feel, the things I make you feel and you're going to miss the way I make you cum.”

She was crying out in his glove now and he decided he needed both hands to pull her skirt up and her pantyhose down. He thought it'd actually be entertaining to have Lita catch him with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak. If Deely screamed, then Lita would catch him like this, and that turned him on even more. He let go of Deely's mouth and he pulled her clothes apart and pressed his cock against her entrance. She wasn't wet yet, so he rocked against her getting his head inside. She was still angry at him, so he'd have to work for it.

Nikki caressed her breasts as he gently rocked his hips against her. He lowered his mouth to her sensitive ear and whispered, “I want you to feel this, I want it to stay with you forever. Remember just how my cock felt inside of you.”

Then he licked inside her ear and she shivered. He pinched gently at her nipple and snapped his hips hard into her. He felt a rush of slick on the head of his dick, so he pushed inside of her soft heat. He'd trained her body to respond to him like this. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud She did not want Lita to catch her in this position with him. Nikki fucked her as he sucked her ear, and kissed at her cheek. He felt her stick her ass out so he could gain better access to her and he grabbed her hips to pull her harder against him. She moaned low. 

“I knew you wanted me too babydoll, You're going to miss this,” he whispered, then he fucked her hard, wanting her to think about just what his cock felt like when he was deep inside of her, when he made her cum around him. His gloved fingers reached down to swirl at her slippery clit and he slammed hard into her, causing her to clench around him. She was close, and she was a screamer. 

Nikki pounded her now, her ass raising to his thrusts, her body clutching at him, and as he said in a deep breathy way in her ear, “Cum for me baby doll,” she screamed out, cumming hard around him. She threw her head back right as Lita walked into the bathroom and saw Nikki fucking Deely from behind against the wall. Her head was thrown back and her mouth open in a high pitched moan. She was obviously in the middle of a powerful orgasm. Nikki turned around to smile wickedly at her. Lita quickly rushed out, the sight of Nikki fucking Deely like that, and Deely cumming while Nikki smugly looked at her, would be forever burned into her brain. 

The sight of Lita's shocked face when she'd caught them, mixed with the way that Deely's cunt squeezed at him had his ass clenching as he came deep inside of her. Hot ribbons of cum coated her inner walls and she screeched at him, rocking her ass to try and get away. He held onto her tightly and sucked a hickey on her neck just under her ear. That way she could look at it as she was packing. He kissed her neck and then leaned back to pull her panties and tights up. He even pulled her skirt down, smoothing it over her sweet ass affectionately. When she turned around on wobbly legs to give him a dirty look, he smiled as he tucked his cock back into his pants. 

“I want you to remember that when you're gone,” then he walked out of the bathroom, passed Lita whom he gave a smug smile to as he walked by. She scowled at him as she hurried into the bathroom.

“Are you okay,” asked Lita.

“You saw how okay I was,” said Deely, defeated.

“Well, I saw Nikki making you cum,” said Lita bluntly.

“Yeah,” Deely hung her head in shame.

“Are you still going to leave him,” asked Lita.

“Yes.”

“I'll help,” said Lita.

“He came inside of me,” fumed Deely.

“That bastard,” Lita exclaimed.

“But never again,” Deely said pitifully.

Lita hugged her, "I'm sorry."

The next day Nikki came back from the studio and Lita was hugging Cordelia before she got into a station wagon. Lita was glaring at him with her arms crossed, as if to warn him not to stop Cordelia from leaving. He watched as Deely looked at him sadly and got into the car. Inside were Kristin in the back seat and an older more mom looking version of Deely. They drove away, Kristin looking out the back window at him. Nikki just wanted to see Deely look back, at least once. When she did, just for a moment, it didn't help. She was still leaving, going back to San Francisco. 

“Get your shit together Sixx,” Lita said harshly.

Nikki nodded, “Thanks for being such a good friend to her.”

Then Lita watched Nikki, head hung, as he walked into his house. She could swear she could hear the sound of his heart breaking.


	42. Black Eyes and Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deely adjusts back to life in San Francisco and then gets a visit from her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sappy bastard, I cried while I wrote this and then I was listening to my playlist and yes, as much as I adore hard rock, metal, old 80s rock, I also love me a little dark pop and indie music, so "Dynasty" came on by MIIA and I was a leak machine. Seriously, that song was RIGHT ON with what I felt about Deely and Nikki. You should check out the song and lyrics for that song, that and I'm a singer and that song is SO FUN to sing. Anyway, sorry for the racist slur at the end, but I felt like that is exactly what Nikki would have called a certain someone. Nikki didn't really have scruples when it came to things like that.

It had been two months since Deely had moved back to San Francisco. Once again, she had worried over being pregnant again as Nikki hadn't bothered to be careful the last time he'd taken her in the bathroom after Lita's concert. Her period had come though and besides the ever vibrant memory of Nikki always on her mind, and a 6 scarred between her legs, she had nothing of his to carry back with her. Well, she did have her rocker clothes, but she had stowed those into the back of her closet. 

Deely had called Gloria and explained vaguely that she'd had problems with her parents, but that she was going to be moving on her own and she wanted to get back to her life. Gloria had offered to let her live in an extra room in her house since Gloria lived alone, other than her cats. Cordelia had gladly accepted her offer and gone back to work at the library. Cordelia was glad to help Gloria out with bills as Deely had her own hefty bank account. She hated that she had to use money given to her by her parents, but she knew her daddy had wanted her to have it. 

Deely still had not been able to slink back home and talk with her mother, but her father had heard from Arabella that Deely was back and had visited her at the library. Then he'd taken her to lunch and thus began a secret communication between them. 

“You know my dear, you could come back to the house,” he told her.

“And face mother, I don't think I'm ready for that right now, it's been a crazy few months,” she answered.

“Well, I won't let you live on the streets and Bella is trying not to interfere, if you need anything, let me know Cordelia,” said Lawrence.

“Daddy, I'm fine, I'm staying with Gloria and helping her out until I get on my own feet and I know that Bella wouldn't leave me on the streets if I didn't have an actual place to stay, she just doesn't want to get on mother's bad side again. I'm just working, and trying to write, trying to heal,” Deely explained. 

Lawrence wanted to ask her what she had to heal from, but he didn't want to intrude, he figured it was a bad case of broken heart. His Cordelia looked none the worse for wear and although he didn't like that Cordelia had run off with that rocker, he knew that he had to let her be an adult and make her own decisions. He knew his baby and she shared more than his hazel eyes and dark hair, she also shared his level head and intelligence. She had come back and gotten straight to her feet. He knew his little girl would thrive and even though she and Lynette had yet to apologize to each other, even that would one day be repaired. He'd seen things go this way with his more impulsive older daughter years ago, and now things were right with Arabella and her mother. 

“Well, regardless of what is going on between you and your mother, I am always here for you Cordelia Marie and I love you very much,” said Lawrence.

“I love you too Daddy, and I promise if I have problems, I will call. But I have to live my life. I have to move on. Not from you Daddy, but from everything I've lived since I left your house.”

Cordelia threw herself back into her life in San Francisco, pretending like she hadn't just lived with an infamous rock star as his sex kitten for months. Some nights she would turn on the TV and hope to catch any news of him on MTV. Sometimes she would see him, on a video. She would watch avidly, and then feel guilty that she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then she would turn off the TV and lay in her bed and she would feel frustration. The kind of frustration and shame that came from wishing that his hands were on her, that he were between her legs. Cordelia would reach between her legs and think of him as she touched herself. One night she surprised herself by falling into an orgasm with his name on her lips, breathing heavily. Why couldn't her body understand that Nikki was bad for her? 

A part of her wondered if Nikki would come after her, find her, bring her back to him, but as days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and he never showed she realized that it was really done. And it wasn't leaving him that hurt that much, it was the realization that even to him, it was over. There would be no coming back to him and feeling that he wanted her back. He'd told her not to leave and now that she'd done it, because really, she'd had no choice, she couldn't just ever go back. She couldn't live in that toxic environment, even if he would forever own her heart. Did he miss her? 

Cordelia found herself coping with the loss of their twisted relationship by writing. Finally, she had something to write about. She wasn't just an innocent young woman faking life anymore. Now she had a story and she found herself immersed in finally writing a book. She knew a lady shouldn't kiss and tell, so she used fakes names. She wrote it in 1st person, relaying it as she lived it. Even having the new sexual experience that she had, some of the sexual escapades were too much for her to detail and she did tend to tone those scenes down a bit. Even with toning down the sex scenes, she found the story was almost unbelievable even to her who had lived it. Even if she was opening up a can of worms with all of the information, she knew that she should stay true to herself and the story. 

One day she got a call from Lita. 

“How's my girl doing,” asked the raspy fun voice on the other line.

“Lita, hi, I've missed you.” said Deely.

“I missed you too. I'm coming to Frisco next week for a show, I want you to go. And we can hang out, go out to eat, shop.”

“Yeah, definitely. I'd like that,” said Deely.

“Great, so, how have you been,” asked Lita.

“Fine,” said Deely.

“There is something more there, but we can talk next Friday. I'm so glad we get to hang.”

“Me too Lita, how are you?”

For some reason the sound in Lita's voice sounded a lot like her own melancholy when she answered, “Fine.”

Cordelia found herself eagerly awaiting Friday. They met at a local restaurant and the two girls hugged. Then Lita drew back and looked at Deely's outfit. 

Holding Deely's arms in her hands, she leaned back and quipped, “I see you went back to your old clothing.”

Deely furrowed her brow and answered, “This is new.” 

Lita laughed. Deely was wearing a black pleated skirt that went to her knees and black pumps. Her blouse was white with black polka dots on it, and cap sleeves. It was buttoned all the way to the top. Her hair was down, but she wore a black headband and new black framed glasses. She looked like an adorable little dweeb and it actually warmed Lita's heart. 

“You look great,” said Deely, taking in Lita's spandex pants, bralette with a denim jacket over it and her blonde hair teased, dark glasses covering a lot of her face. 

“Thanks, now lets eat, I'm starving,” said Lita.

The women went in and were sat down at a table. Deely looked at Lita sit down and then not take off the big sunglasses that she was wearing. The waitress came to them to ask their drink order and Lita still didn't take them off. Deely raised an eyebrow at her and Lita uncomfortably looked out the window. 

“You know, it's not really bright in here Lita, why are you still wearing the glasses,” asked Deely.

“Oh, just um, drank too much yesterday, I've got a headache,” replied Lita.

Deely looked at her skeptically but asked about her tour.

“Oh, it's great, then I'm working on another album,” said Lita.

“And um...how is...Nikki,” Deely stuttered.

Lita seemed to look at her sympathetically, but it was hard to tell under those big shades, “Oh, you know, as expected. Drugs, drinking, him, Tommy and Vince running wild, recording their new album. He's not doing great in my own opinion, but men are stupid.”

Cordelia nodded, “ Yeah, I figured that was how he was doing.”

“Why don't you just call him and check with him yourself,” asked Lita.

“I don't want to give him false hope. He needs to grow up, but I'm not the one that's going to help him with that. He needs to do it for himself,” answered Deely.

“I'm afraid that you're right about that Deely,” said Lita sadly. 

They ate their lunch, talking about how Deely was back at the library and how Lita's tour had been going. Then they started talking about Deely's book.

“I know a lady never kisses and tells, but this is my soul I'm pouring out here. Before Nikki, I didn't have anything interesting to write about, now, I've lived this wild few months where real life was definitely stranger than fiction. I don't know if it will ever be published and if it does, I will definitely not admit to who the rock star is,” Deely went on.

“Actually I think as long as you're not calling Nikki out by name, there isn't any harm in sharing your story, especially if this is something you really feel passionate about,” agreed Lita.

“Thanks, I've thought so much about it. Life is back to normal now. Nothing out of the ordinary except that instead of living in my parent's mansion, I live with the lead librarian and her five cats. Other than visiting you today, there is almost nothing to prove that I ever spent those few months in LA with Nikki.”

“You miss him,” sighed Lita.

“Of course I do. This whole thing rips my heart out, but this is my life now, and it's forever changed by him.”

“For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure, and this wasn't the easiest thing to admit to myself, that he was in love with you,” said Lita.

Deely smiled sadly and then Lita took off her shades, showing a black eye.

“Lita, what is that, please tell me it was a stage accident,” exclaimed Deely.

“I wish I could say that, but it was Tony. He got so mad at me and he hit me,” said Lita, trying not to cry.

Deely got up and walked to the other side of the table to hug Lita, “That bastard.”

“Nikki is a twisted sexual deviant, but he never beat my ass just because he felt like he was losing control. Sure, he pounds on a guy from time to time, but Tony, I didn't even see it coming, he just freaked out on me,” Lita sniffed.

“I'm so sorry Lita, please tell me you left him.”

“Not yet, I don't know what to do, He's so charming, usually. Controlling yes, but this was unexpected.”

Deely couldn't believe it. Lita was the strongest woman she knew, but here Lita was being abused by a man. Deely had gotten a bad feeling about Tony that last night in LA. 

Lita leaned into Cordelia's arms and Deely just held her friend. Deely narrowed her eyes. She'd make Tony pay for this, even if she had to do something that wasn't easy for her. Even if she had to be uncharacteristic and do something extreme. 

Finally, the women finished up at the restaurant and Deely paid. Lita complained about it, but Deely explained that she was a trust fund baby and Lita laughed. 

“Plus, you helped me out so much in LA, lunch is the least I could do,” explained Deely.

“So, I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but can we go shopping now,” laughed Lita.

“Absolutely,” Deely smiled. 

Later that night after Deely had gone to Lita's concert, hung out with her friend all day and then had finally gotten back home, it was late, but Cordelia breathed heavily and picked up the phone in her room. She listened to the phone ring with bated breath.

“Hello,” asked the familiar voice on the other end.

“Nikki,” she said softly.

“Cordelia,” she heard his desperate voice on the other end.

“I'm not calling for me, although I hope you're well,” said Deely.

“I'm the same as always, but why are you calling,” demanded Nikki.

“It's about Lita, Tony hit her,” explained Deely seriously.

“How bad,” said Nikki shortly.

“Bad, he lost his temper and beat her up, she came to me today with a bad black eye, and a broken spirit.”

“I'll take care of it,” said Nikki darkly.

Deely wanted to tell him how much she missed him, how she missed his touch, how she missed his spiky black hair, his dark angel face, his twisted sense of humor, but she didn't. 

“Thank you. I know she might get mad at me, but I knew you would know what to do,” said Cordelia.

“It's nice to hear your voice,” he breathed.

Deely choked back a sob, “Same Nikki. Please take care of yourself.”

“And how are you doing, I know you didn't want to go back to your mother,” he asked.

“No, I didn't go back there. My dad and I are fine, mom and I haven't had it out yet. I'm doing fine though. Back to the library,” she laughed to relieve her nervousness.

“I'm glad. Well, I'm not glad you left, but I'm glad you're still you,” said Nikki fondly.

“Wish I could say the same Nikki” her voice trembled.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Take care Nikki,” and then she hung up, not letting him say anything else, but he'd heard enough. 

Nikki took a moment to soak in every part of that unexpected conversation with Cordelia. It had been so nice to hear her voice. God, he fucking missed her. She had been sunshine, and now, everything was shrouded in darkness. Hearing that she was back at the library had both comforted him and tore his heart out of his worthless chest. Fuck. Once he got his breathing back under control he pulled the needle out and gave himself liquid comfort straight into his vein. He took the time for the drug to kick in, and then when he was coherent enough, he picked up his phone and dialed Tommy.

“Hey, T Bone, I need your help with something, it's important and fucking violent because I'm about to make a certain limey bastard regret ever raising a fist to a woman.”


	43. Society Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki deals with Deely's call, takes care of business, tries to pick up on Gracie, tries to pick up on Lilah, then spirals so far down that it's bound to kill him. Also, Gracie keeps giving poor Nikki bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of catching up to Rockstar and the Model and if you haven't read that one, please do because it's my favorite in the series and I'm about to go on more there. Nikki is twisted, maniacal, self destructive, destructive in general, violent, selfish, and sometimes even gross, but there is a heart in there and it's about to get stomped on. I threw a lot in this chapter, but since I went into such detail in other stories with some of these topics, I wanted to gloss past the parts we know, catch up to where I'm going and elaborate on fun stuff, like how they take care of Lita's business. Warning: Violence, like seriously, and also self destructive behavior and addiction. With Nikki, he's not just addicted to substances, he's addicted to trouble.

Nikki was spiraling. The only thing he had to look forward to was that they were finally finishing up on their new album, Theatre Of Pain and they'd be shooting a video for their cover of “Smoking In The Boys Room” this week. He knew that he should just grow up, but it was easier said than done. He knew that the upcoming tour would keep him wild. This time his band would be the headliners, and wasn't that what he'd always wanted, to be the lead stars? 

Unfortunately because of his recent depression, he was falling in with stronger drugs, more booze and he needed to get the fuck out of his house. It smelled like her, reminded him of her, and he needed to be back home, on the road. The endless women that he fucked didn't seem to quench his desires, only momentarily and enough to make himself feel sick about it. They could never be her. 

Hell, he'd even tried to pick up on the little redhead that Vince was now insisting on taking with him everywhere. She'd started showing up with Vince at the studio. She wasn't his type, but she was a hot little thing and it was even more alluring that she was Vince's. Nikki was out for trouble and this was perfect. What better trouble than trying to fuck his singer's girl while the man was recording vocals? 

Nikki came and sat on the couch next to Gracie, much closer than was needful and then he threw his arm up over her head to rest on the couch behind her. Gracie was wearing a tight pink top and cut off shorts that showed her pale, lean, muscled legs. Part of her strawberry blonde hair hung down her back and the top part was drawn up in a high pony tail. Nikki looked at her and she ignored him, looking ahead toward the studio section. To get her attention, he ran a big hand up her thigh and looked into her face, waiting for her response, but she didn't play along the way he'd wanted. 

Nikki had hoped that Gracie would do one of two things, be attracted to him and like his advances, which would fuck poor Vince up, or that she'd be frightened and uncomfortable by his advances and it would be fun to chase a good girl. Instead, Gracie was used to dealing with intoxicated men who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. 

She picked his hand up off of her thigh and put it back in his own lap, “No thank you.”

Nikki almost laughed, but he said huskily so there would be no mistake about his intentions, “You want some blow, we could go to the other room.”

“Oh, that's fine, save yourself some blow. I don't indulge since they do drug tests at my work. Also, I'm partial to blondes, but if you ever want to talk about your girl problems, I'm game,” said Gracie with a hint of sassy.

Now the girl had struck a nerve, she was offering to make him a girlfriend, talk with him about his girl problems? She was into blondes? 

Nikki grit his teeth and said, “And which job would that be, the strip club?”

Gracie gave him a patronizing smile, “On no, it would be the job where I am a soloist for the Los Angeles ballet and have a starring role coming up.”

Nikki looked back at her, impressed with her gumption. The girl was not Vince's normal blonde bimbo, that was for sure.

“Don't worry Nikki, we'll act like this never happened. We both know you're not actually interested in me, and it's better not to fight with your lead singer before your tour even begins,” she said.

“Damn, you're even more attractive now, but I agree with you. Vince finally got himself a smart one,” he shook his head and got up from the couch.

True to her word, Gracie never told Vince and now he had a stirring of respect for the girl. She seemed to legitimately care about Vince. That left only all of the little groupies that miraculously showed up at the studio to fuck, but they were no fun at all. As soon as he came, he'd kick them the fuck out, sick to look at them. 

One night as he sat in his room, trying not to feel sorry for himself, the phone rang. It was Deely. He bit his tongue listening to what she had to say. The conversation was brief, but she wanted him to know that Tony had beaten up Lita. That information fueled by the fact that Deely wasn't calling to come back to him, lit a fire in his veins. He needed to seriously fuck someone up. It was more gratifying than sex at this point. Hearing her voice had been bittersweet. He was glad to hear that she was well, but he was also heartbroken. 

Nikki knew that he hadn't always treated her right, he had put her through things that other girls would have struggled to endure, and he also knew that while leaving him was for herself, it was also not because she wanted to leave him, it was because she was truly worried about him. She was a pure soul and that is what kept him from going back to San Francisco and dragging her little nerdy ass back to him. For once, he was doing something right for someone. Something that had nothing to do with his own pleasures. 

As soon as he hung up with Cordelia, he felt helplessness, and it didn't sit well. He needed some comfort and at the moment the only comfort he had was music, or blessed drug induced oblivion. He shot up and as soon as he was able to think straight, he called Tommy. Then they set up a plan to find out where they could find Tony Iommi and fuck his ass up. 

One day, Tony had gotten into another fight with Lita, was storming outside of her apartment when he collapsed. His knee was in severe pain. He fell to the ground and screamed, holding his knee. Lita opened the door to see Tommy and Nikki hovering over Tony, as he held his knee and writhed. She had a broken lip and she just looked at Nikki, nodded and closed the door. That was as good of a blessing as Nikki needed. 

He got down and whispered in an intimidating tone in Tony's ear, “You like hitting women, well, I'm going to let you know how that shit feels you worthless fuck.”

Had Tony not been ambushed by the two thugs, he might have stood a chance since he trained in the martial arts, but now he was in so much pain that he couldn't get up to even try to defend himself. Nikki punched him in his eye socket and snarled, “How the fuck does that feel?”

“You are a crazy son of a bitch and you'll be sorry you attacked me,” Tony gritted out in pain.

“That's the thing you limey fuck, I'm never sorry for anything I do, and this, this I am especially proud of,” Nikki said darkly.

Nikki punched him in the mouth and his eyes dilated at the blood he saw there. Nikki grit his teeth to keep from losing control. 

“T, break a couple of his fingers,” commanded Nikki.

Nikki had made sure that Tommy had been coked up before they went to find Tony, so Tommy happily obliged, breaking one of the older man's fingers as Tony howled in pain. 

“You're going to fucking prison for this, you lowlife hooligan,” shouted Tony, breathing heavily.

“Oh, I don't think so, you fucking rat on us, and we'll find you. If we can't do it, we know people who will. And once everyone knows what a woman beater you are, you think anyone is going to give a fuck what you have to say,” said Nikki.

Nikki punched him again and Tommy broke another finger. Tony yelled out in pain.

“Listen you self entitled motherfucker, if I see you around Lita again, if you snitch, I'll find you, and it won't be pretty. Now get the fuck out of here, I'm sure you need to go get those fingers set if you want to play guitar again,” Nikki spat in his face. 

Tony groaned and struggled to get up, limping back to his car. Nikki and Lita never heard from the man again, other than an article talking about how the rock legend had been jumped by unnamed thugs in Los Angeles, and the mention of Tony never getting his engagement ring back from Lita. Lita had laughed and said, “Sorry, sold it.” 

It didn't completely make Nikki feel happier about his own life, but it did make him feel momentarily better that Lita wouldn't be abused by the man ever again. Nikki threw himself back into drugs, booze and his new album. 

He went on tour with the band, doing every crazy thing he could think of, getting Tommy to follow as his lanky henchman. It was fun, but he felt empty. Then Tommy's new girl, pink hair and all had showed up. At first Nikki hadn't understood what the appeal was. The girl was not skinny, and she was tall, and odd. Then he had spotted her after a show wearing tight spandex fake leather pants with her pink hair teased and Nikki had decided he wanted her. 

Tommy had never minded him sharing anything with him, and he had that blonde actress chick anyway, so when he came onto Lilah, he was surprised to see that Tommy felt strongly about the girl. He'd backed off, remembering how he would have fought to keep Deely to himself, other than maybe sharing a bit with his best friend. Then he'd actually started liking the girl. 

Once, Tommy had invited Lilah to hang out and Nikki had to admit, she was fucking perfect for his best friend. He'd seen Tommy “in love” before and it was always nauseating, but Lilah was cool, which could definitely not be said for any of his other relationships. He'd enjoyed spending time with Tommy and Lilah, it even sometimes helped him feel something other than despair and emptiness. Then they'd gotten back to Los Angeles and every fucking thing had gone downhill. Vince's little ballerina had skipped up and handed him that fucking book. 

Cordelia had written a book about him. Reading it was like a window to her soul and it was more than his drug addled mind could take at the moment. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut, so when Lilah and Tommy had showed up in the bus being cute and tempting him with a threesome, he was all the fuck for it. He was feeling particularly edgy and he needed something, anything to take his mind off of reading Deely's pain when she'd written about losing their baby, and about driving away, leaving her heart in Los Angeles. 

Fucking Lilah with Tommy had definitely been the best sex he'd had in months, it had been great, but before he could talk them into doing it again, Lilah had disappeared and then he and Tommy had both been heart broken. The two of them would roll their eyes and make fun of how stupid Vince was over Gracie.

Los Angeles had been when he'd spiraled into the deep world of drugs and debauchery. At how terrible he'd been in the past, it was nothing compared to Threatre of Pain going into Girls, Girls, Girls. Then, one day, fucking Gracie had once again been the messenger of death. She showed up holding a society magazine with a sad look on her face. Nikki looked down, and his eyes darkened. 

There she was, Cordelia in all of her gorgeous, nerdy, glory, in the arms of a man. She was wearing a cream colored lace dress, no glasses, warmth in those green/brown eyes, rose colored lipstick on that full pretty mouth that he remembered better than he wanted to, a silver barrette holding back her dark hair that he used to run his fingers through, and behind her, holding her, was a man with dark blonde hair combed immaculately, gray eyes and silver glasses. He was wearing a button up and sweater vest, his smile huge. 

Nikki read, “Cordelia Franklin and Cameron McGhee, Scholars In Love: Inside their upcoming nuptials and a honey moon in Egypt”

Nikki saw red. He wanted to break that fucking geek's arms for holding Cordelia like that. Cordelia had no fucking right to look so beautiful, so fucking happy. It hurt to look at it. Nikki tried to shield his face from Gracie's worried expression. 

“Thanks Grace,” he said monotone and he turned away.

Vince and Gracie gave each other a concerned glance and then Nikki walked away. He needed to get really fucking drunk to read this article.


	44. Cameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia struggles with Nikki's impromptu engagement announcement. She decides to seduce her own fiancé, and it's not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cordelia. I feel so bad for her. The Vanity thing was true. Nikki's engagement was announced on Arsenio by Vanity while Nikki was gigging. But Cameron, he's just so...sigh. I'll let you form your own opinions about him. He's sweet and all, but...nope. Anywho, there is smut in this, but its cringy smut. She misses Nikki damn it. *sobs*  
> Mood music for this chapter is "Monster" by Meg Myers, who is my girlfriend (Okay not really, but a bisexual girl could dream)

Cordelia lay naked on the bed, waiting for Cam to do something, anything. He'd been adamant about not having sex until marriage, but she had talked him into it. She knew she was hormonal, but she had desires, needs, and she was tired of it always being her fingers that brought her to orgasm. Her fiancé would kiss her, yes, but it was always so chaste and all Deely wanted to do was break him down, get him to lose any control, throw her down, fuck her hard and rough, but Cam just wasn't the type to lose control. She chewed her tongue, so frustrated, so very, horribly frustrated. 

She knew that Nikki had been right. No one would ever give it to her like he had. No one would make her heart pound the way he had. No one would ever make her cum. She hated him for his prophesy. Because as much as she cared for Cam, as gentle and sweet, and as much of a friend as he was, he didn't make her heart stir, he didn't make her lose her mind with desire. She'd told herself over and over that the desire would grow, that not every bit of sex had to be wild and dirty, but she knew the truth, Nikki had absolutely ruined her. 

She had met Cam in the library. He had been looking for books on travel and ancient Egypt. He'd been so handsome, and like she'd told Nikki she would one day end up with, the opposite of him. So they had become friends. They both came from good prominent families, rich, educated, interested in the same things, and naturally Cameron had begun a courtship with her. They had dated for almost two years, and he had only ever petted her breasts and done some heavy petting. She had felt his erection through his pants before, but when she'd gone to touch it, he had grabbed her hand and stopped her. 

Finally, they had become engaged and their wedding was in two months, but she wanted more. Something told her that she didn't want to marry him until she knew what it was like to make love to him. She knew he would never tie her down and fuck her ass, but she wanted to know what the rest would be like. 

Deely had given up on ever reuniting with Nikki. Her heart hadn't given up, but everything else had. Lita had called her one day and explained that she had caught Nikki and Tommy beating the shit out of Tony after once again he'd hit her. Deely had smiled, and been glad at her decision to inform Nikki. Now when Lita visited or called, Deely always asked how he was. The answer was always the same, he was getting more and more addicted and wild. Her heart ached because she knew that a human could only withstand so much before the heart just gave out. 

One night while Deely was laying in bed, she turned the channel onto Arsenio Hall and out came a beautiful black woman, Vanity. The girl was wearing a form fitting gold and black snack skin dress and Deely thought how silly the woman seemed. The girl was pretty, bubbly and flighty, but then her heart jumped out of her chest when the girl said that she was engaged to Nikki Sixx. Cordelia stared at the screen, the blood draining from her face. Nikki was engaged? He was going to marry that gorgeous, glamorous pop star? Could it be true? The next day Lita called her.

“Hey Deely, something told me I needed to call you today,” said Lita in a pained voice.

“He's engaged,” asked Deely.

“I didn't know it before, but I do know that they shut themselves up in his house for days on days,” answered Lita honestly.

“Wow, I guess we're both moving on,” said Deely sadly.

“It's drugs baby, we know he's in love with you,” said Lita.

“No, he had to move on sometime, I couldn't think that he'd pine for me forever, I left, I can't be selfish,” sniffed Cordelia. 

“I'm going to drive to Frisco, we need some girl time,” said Deely.

“That would be nice,” answered Deely.

“And tell that dork you're dating to stay at home, you're mine when I'm up there,” complained Lita.

Deely laughed, “Okay, I'll tell him it's ladies only.”

“I know you were trying to go for something different than Nikki, but did it have to be a reject from 'Revenge Of The Nerds',” quipped Lita.

“He's reliable and sweet,” defended Deely.

“I guess that's good, so, see you on Friday Dee,” said Lita. 

When Lita came to visit Deely showed Lita the ring on her hand and Lita's eyes widened, “Wow Dee, so Nikki isn't the only one engaged then, shit, that's a big rock.” 

“And, you're my best friend, so....”started Deely.

“Girl, if you expect me to wear a frumpy ass peach big sleeved dress, you got another thing coming,” teased Lita.

“No, actually, the dresses are sleek and black and you're my maid of honor, if you'll do it,” asked Deely nervously.

Lita grabbed Deely's arms, and screeched, “Fuck yeah Dee, You know I would never turn you down.”

The girls hugged and then went to hang out. 

“So I bet your mom is thrilled with you,” remarked Lita over dinner.

“Of course she is. Cameron is everything she ever wanted me to be with in the first place. Now she's acting like I never ran off with Nikki,” Deely puffed a piece of hair out of her eye.

Lita rolled her eyes, “Well at least you're good with her now. And now that baby girl is getting married to that boring rich guy and she has what she wants. Just don't let her in the honeymoon suite with you.”

“Actually, I'm trying to get Cam to sleep with me,” Deely said nervously.

“You know I think that's just weird as fuck that he's holding out on you, he must have a tiny dick,” joked Lita.

“I don't know, but he won't let me even touch it. We kiss all of the time, but we never get farther than some hot making out. I'm wondering if he's just not that into me,” said Cordelia.

Lita took a bite of her food and made a face, “You know, I've never not slept with a guy on the first date, every one of my boyfriends, I fucked the first night.”

“Yeah, well look at you,” said Cordelia with a raised dark eyebrow.

Lita made a feigned gasp, “Are you calling me a slut?”

“No actually, I'm saying that you're a sexy woman. I mean you wear bras as shirts,” Deely remarked.

Lita laughed then went on, “You gotta give him guilt. A sweet guy like Cameron is going to give you anything you want if you cry. Just tell him you're worried because you don't want to be married to someone who isn't attracted to you. A little guilt goes a long way Dee.”

Deely made a face like she was really considering it. 

“So why do you suddenly want to seal the deal with Mr. Wears His Pants Too High anyway,” asked Lita.

“Well, for one, I am worried that I'm going to get trapped in a marriage with someone who doesn't want to have sex with me and also, because I want it. I haven't had sex since you caught me in the bathroom with Nikki,” sighed Cordelia.

“Lita's eyebrows raised, “Shit Deely, that was two years ago, you need to get laid.”

“What do you think I'm trying to do,” said Deely in exasperation.

“Girl, you have such a sad love life,” Lita shook her head.

Deely looked upset when she said in a quiet voice, “Nikki told me before I left him that he'll be the only one who can ever make me...you know...”

Lita spit her soda out and coughed, “He's such a conceited bastard. I have cum plenty of times since him.”

“But what if he's right when it comes to me, he was my first, he's the only sexual experience I know. In comparison Cam is...so mild.”

“Shouldn't you think about these things before you marry the guy,” exclaimed Lita.

“That's what I'm doing, I want to know what it's like with him before we exchange our vows,” said Deely.

“Good luck girl, you're going to need it,” Lita rolled her eyes. 

It had taken several months before Deely had finally made Cameron feel bad enough to have sex with her. She put on her prettiest underwear, black lace with a matching bra. She wore a sexy red dress that different than anything she'd ever normally wear on their dates. She wore the red lipstick that used to get Nikki all hot and bothered and left her hair down. She was getting it tonight, she hoped. 

Cam's eyes widened, “Wow, Cordelia dear, you look, ravishing.”

She smiled slyly, “Thanks love, it's a special night.”

“Special,” asked Cameron.

“Yeah, we have two months till we're married and that's nice, right,” teased Deely.

“Cordelia, you're acting odd.”

Deely rolled her eyes, he never called her by her nickname. Heck, Lita had even given her nickname a nickname and called her Dee now. She sashayed seductively in front of Cam as they walked into the restaurant. As they sipped their champagne, Deely drank a little extra to give herself some liquid courage. She was seducing a prude tonight. Nikki had never had a problem seducing nerds, she mused. The only consolation about Nikki with Vanity was that at least the girl was not one thing like herself and she thought at least she hadn't been replaced. She thought that if Nikki had immediately gotten into a relationship with a more scholarly woman after herself, she'd be hurt that she wasn't his only “geek”.

As Deely ate her desert, she licked the soufflé off of her spoon slowly, and Cam stared at her and gulped. Deely leaned over a bit so he could see the soft swell of her breasts. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. Then as she licked another spoonful of the sweet dessert off of her spoon, she pulled her foot out of her shoe and ran it up his leg. He jerked and pulled his leg away. She gave him an innocent wide eyed look and licked her bottom lip for cream. His eyes were also huge.

She knew what Nikki would have done if he had been Cam. Nikki would have never been at such a fancy restaurant in the first place, but if he hadn't of fucked her in the car, he would have had her on that table in front of everyone. If he was feeling modest, he would have carried her off as she squealed. She sighed, trying to shake off the image of Nikki hiking up that red dress and kissing her crazy, pulling her legs up and....She shook the thought off and took another sip of champagne. 

“Anyway, father wants me to help with that extra wing at the hospital. It's a special children's wing and will be very beneficial to the community,” said Cameron, trying to move onto something less awkward.

“That's fantastic Cam,” she said huskily, licking her lip from a bit of the sweet wine that had spilled on her lip. 

He swallowed nervously and continued, “It won't be ready for another two years, but father has donated the money and we're hiring contractors soon.”

“Mmm, wouldn't you look so good in a hard hat though Cam,” said Cordelia, leaning over the table and smoothing her hand over his cheek.

“Cordelia dear, I think you may have imbibed too much wine,” he said.

“Oh, Cameron, I'm far from drunk. Why? Would you like to take advantage of me love,” she drawled.

“Cordelia, I'm not sure if I like your behavior tonight,” he complained. 

Cordelia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, helping her breasts to spill a bit out of the top of her dress. She sulked now because she knew that Cam hated when she was upset. 

“Its fine Cameron dear, I understand, you just aren't attracted to me,” she pouted.

“Now Cordelia, that is not fair,” he told her. 

She nodded and acted subdued until they got to his sensible Cadillac, then she allowed her dress to ride up a bit on her leg and looked out the window. She sulked until Cam finally patted her arm and said, “Look Cordelia, how about we go to my place and watch a movie or something.”

Deely looked at him and smiled sweetly, watching a movie usually meant they would be making out. She could work with that, she hoped. When they got into his penthouse, she pulled off her coat and kicked her shoes off. She had chosen not to wear stockings tonight, so her legs were shaved and bare. She noticed him looking. She smiled at him. 

“What would you like to watch,” he asked, kicking his loafers off. 

“How about Top Gun,” she suggested. 

They'd watched that movie before since he'd bought the tape and it was pretty sexy. He nodded, but he looked a little worried. He nodded and took off his dinner coat and tie. Cordelia slinked over to the couch and made herself comfortable, her dress riding up enough to show her smooth thighs. Cameron put the movie on and sat down next to her, not touching her. She adjusted herself closer to him, brushing against him. 

“Oh, very well Cordelia, let's kiss then,” he said exasperated.

Deely grinned and climbed up on his lap to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

He drew back and breathed, “Wow, Cordelia, please pace yourself dear, this isn't a race.”

She groaned and leaned back in to kiss him. They kissed for quite some time as the movie played and her hands unbuttoned his shirt to run over his chest. He was lean, not as thick as Nikki. Damn it, go away Nikki, she thought to herself. She felt his hardness under her and she ran a hand down to squeeze at him and he gasped in her mouth. His hand stopped her again and she grit her teeth.

“Cammy, please, let me touch you,” she begged.

“Cordelia, so eager tonight, don't you want the good stuff saved for our wedding night,” he asked.

“No Cameron, I want you, tonight,” she breathed.

He pulled her away from him by her shoulders, and breathed heavily, “What's with you tonight Cordelia?”

“I want you, we're about to tie our lives together forever and you won't even touch me, won't let me touch you. It's like you don't even like me. You don't want me,” she said sadly.

“Cordelia my love,” he said pitifully.

“It's okay,” she said, a tear running down her cheek and shining in the light of the TV.

“Cordelia, please, don't rush us into something like this,” he begged.

“I'm starting to think that you're only marrying me because it's the right thing to do, not because you love me.”

“But I do love you,” he whined.

“If you loved me, you'd make love to me. It's not like it's a bad thing. We've been engaged for a year, I even have a dress picked out, and you won't even touch me,” she cried, another tear coming out to run down her pretty face. 

Cameron couldn't take her tears. He hated to see Cordelia upset, he sighed and picked up her hand, standing up and looking down at her, “Very well, we'll be married soon, but I'll be damned if I make love to you in front of this terrible movie on my couch in front of these open windows.” 

She gazed up at him sweetly, and stood up, letting him take her to his bedroom. She looked around, taking it in. It was tidy and looked like the bedroom of a schoolboy. Books, pens, journals, a beige bedspread. He lead her to the bed and pulled her dress over her head, his eyes widening at her black lace underwear.

“By God Cordelia, those underwear are indecent,” he breathed.

“You don't like them,” she stuck her bottom lip out.

“No, you're beautiful, but black lingerie isn't something I'm in need of love.”

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, baring her perfect breasts to him. His eyes widened, but he just stood there, like he didn't know what to do. She grabbed his hands and pulled them against her. She could feel how stiff his hands were against her nipples. She wanted to scream with frustration. She let go of his hands and they dropped to his sides. He watched her as she pulled her panties off. He looked down to her bareness and he breathed deeply. She saw the tent at his trousers and she smiled like a cat. 

“Lay down Cordelia,” he told her, pulling his white dinner shirt off.

She laid down on the bed and stared up at him, waiting. He looked so nervous, he hesitated, looking down at her naked form. Did he find her attractive at all? Was this what she wanted in her marriage? When they got married would he warm up and be more receptive to her? She was starting to feel a bit nervous herself. He pulled his trousers off and let them fall to the floor. She stared at his boxers, and bit her lip. 

He was a handsome man. He was clean cut, dark blonde, slim, a sweet face, intelligent gray eyes, he was tall. He was so considerate all of the time. He had such a sweet smile, but he wasn't smiling now. He was so serious it was disconcerting. He didn't pull his boxers off as he went down to the bed to get on top of her and kiss her. Manipulating Cam to doing this to her didn't sit well with her. Not because she felt bad, he was her fiancé, but because he should WANT to do this, and she hated that he didn't want to. That she was forcing him. 

Deely spread her legs, hoping to entice him, but he looked down and his eyes almost shot out of his head, “What is that?”

“I'd think you'd read enough books to know what this is, it's a vagina Cam,” she said darkly.

“Not that Cordelia,” then he leaned down to look between her legs and she squirmed a bit as he got close.

“It looks like a scar in the shape of a numeral 6,” he said quizzically.

“That's crazy, it's nothing, I'd rather not talk about it,” she told him.

He had an odd look on his face as if he were thinking too hard, but she pulled him down and kissed him hard. She didn't want him thinking about that '6'. She kissed him until they were both breathless and she pushed him up a bit to look into his eyes.

“Please, I need you Cam, I'm ready,” she said.

He swallowed and pulled his boxers down shyly as she bucked up against him. Once his boxers were off, he didn't let her look at him, maybe he had a small penis? He adjusted his hips between her thighs and pushed his head inside of her. She didn't realize that she wasn't wet until she felt him dragging into her uncomfortably. As he bucked against her, pushing himself into her tight opening, he gritted his teeth.

“Cordelia dear, you're awfully tight, could you relax some,” he whispered against her ear.

She squeaked as he pushed himself into her, so much for him being small. The only problem was that it wasn't feeling good at all. It hurt and she hated it. She lay there for a moment, wondering if she should tell him that she wasn't wet enough. 

“Cordelia dear, am I hurting you,” he asked concerned.

“No, it's fine, I want it, fuck me,” she lied.

Cameron leaned up and looked at her, “Cordelia I don't know if I like your crude language, but since we're in the heat of the moment, I'll forgive you, now could you kindly spread your legs a bit more.” 

Deely bit her lip and nodded, spreading her legs for him. Heat of the moment? Deely felt no heat at all. She closed her eyes and remembered Nikki. Her body hadn't had a problem getting wet for him. No matter how rough Nikki had been with her, she had usually succumbed to him and liked the way he'd felt inside of her. This was pure torture. Maybe she should have talked him into going down on her instead. She remembered how good Nikki was at that as well and she moaned. 

“Oh, Cordelia my love, you're getting so naturally lubricated, you feel so nice,” remarked Cameron.

Deely felt guilty, she'd gotten wet thinking about Nikki the first time her fiancé had sex with her. She felt terrible, and the guilt just made her wetter. She ran her fingers through Cameron's hair and pulled lightly, moaning. 

Cameron didn't like her messing up his hair, but he forgave her, since she was obviously having female hysterics induced by his love making. 

“Cammy, fuck me harder baby, please,” she whimpered.

“Cordelia,” he said with shock.

She squeezed down on his cock with her inner walls and he lost it. He didn't like her filthy talk, but even his rigid self control fell for a moment as he pushed his hips deep into her and came, making pitiful noises against her neck. He heard her growl, but like a gentleman, he didn't remark on it. He pulled out of her and looked down at her. Her jaw was set in an annoyed way and he looked down to see how sticky he was. 

“Cordelia, look what you've gone and done, we're disgusting. I have to clean up, and you really should too. I knew this was a bad idea.”

“But did you like it,” she asked.

“You were quite satisfactory,” he answered and she watched him walk out wearing dress socks. 

As Cameron cleaned himself up in the bathroom, Deely moved her fingers through her slick and Cameron's cum and swirled them around. It felt nicer than the sex had. She pinched one of her nipples and imagined Nikki as she fluttered her fingers over her slick clit. She imagined Nikki's face, his intense green eyes, his broad shoulders, and she screamed out as she came against her own fingers. She was glad that if Cameron heard her from the other room, he didn't let her know. A real tear ran down her face as she realized that Nikki was right. No one could ever give her what he had.


End file.
